Love Won't Leave: The Hot and Heavy Chapters
by agapeandzoe
Summary: This will be a series of hot n' heavy, sexy one-shots; short little excerpts of Alex and Olivia in various situations. Some role-playing, a definite storyline, always leading to absolute desire.
1. Hot n' Heavy Ordering Online

_**Hot n' Heavy: Ordering Online**_

Olivia stepped into the home office and folded her arms, smiling at her wife who was at the laptop, eyeing something on the illuminated screen.

"Jesus…three weeks?" Alex muttered.

Olivia moved closer. "Whatcha doin', Babe?"

Alex let out a sigh. "Those earrings I ordered for the girls…I ordered them three weeks ago and tracking says they're still in California. That it's gonna take another week for them to get here and their birthday is in two days." She sat back in a huff and shook her head. "Unbelievable. Their shipping policy said they're in California, Liv. Not possible."

"Well, ordering earrings on eBay was probably not the best idea, Al. Those sellers can put any location on there…not legally, but they can."

"Iz and Gracie won't be getting them in time, then…"

"I'm surprised you ordered something so important on there, Babe. I was surprised when you told me, actually." Olivia moved to kneel next to her wife and began dragging her fingertips along Alex's right, jean-clad thigh.

Blue orbs looked into her own. "Well, I did. You can't beat the price for sterling silver and jade."

"But you're paying for it in the shipping wait, Al." Olivia tried not to smirk.

"Lesson learned. Next time I go to Nordstrom and pick something out and have it in my hands."

"We're both giving them new bedding, so…they can just get the earrings when they come. Right?" Olivia squeezed the same thigh now.

"Well…" Alex refocused on the screen now, sitting up further, "…I'm sending them another email and going to blow the whistle on them…let them know this isn't OK. A US Seller is supposed to be a US seller."

Olivia watched her wife who was now intent on the screen in front of her, mouse pointing, scrolling wheel activated, slender fingers now working over the keys.

Olivia eyed those intent orbs, that plush mouth as it moved with the words she was typing and all Olivia could think of was, how when Alex got in a determined mood like this one, it did things to the brunette—inside the courtroom and out.

Alex spoke as she typed, "…and furthermore, I will find out, through eBay communication, your whereabouts and call you on the very obvious fact that you are not shipping from inside the United States. Signed…" she continued to type, "…a very unhappy customer." She raised her hands up, as she commonly did when playing the piano, and then struck one key with her forefinger, sending the message off into cyberspace. "There. All done."

Olivia took a deep breath now and watched the blonde who turned to her and smiled.

"What, Liv?"

Olivia only shook her head. "Such authority. Such diligence…" Olivia stood now and held her hands out, "…really turns me on, Babe."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex offered, standing now and taking her hands. "That look. You have that look, Liv."

"I know I do, Al." Olivia pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. "Come with me to the bedroom." Olivia took a few steps toward the door, still holding hands with Alex, and led her out of the room.

AAA

Olivia kicked the door closed behind her and then pushed Alex into the back of it, earning an " _ungghh"_ from the blonde. Olivia's mouth on her neck now, that silky tongue sweeping along her skin, hands unbuttoning her jeans deftly, sliding them down her hips skillfully as her mouth continued along her collarbone, jaw line, and then made its way to her mouth. She let her left hand massage the blonde's breast through her bra and t-shirt while her right hand moved into the silkiness of her underwear, letting her fingers press firmly into her folds, her hips pressed as best she could against her as she did so.

"God, Liv…" Alex breathed, "…I should order online and not get it more often…" Alex chuckled.

With jeans around her knees now, Alex parted her legs further, letting her wife capture her lower lips more freely, the brunette knowing just how to work those digits in just the right way, no matter the situation, no matter the position.

"Does that feel good, Baby?" Olivia whispered, her mouth hovering in front of her own.

Alex nodded and then eyed the parting of her wife's blouse in front of her. With shaky hands, she unbuttoned one, two, and then three buttons, revealing that enticing caramel cleavage in front of her, watching the brunette's own chest rise and fall from the situation.

Olivia was heated up and undeniably gorgeous, even in a simple chambray button-down, that smooth olive complexion in front of her, that hot breath on her mouth and chin.

Then, a finger, then two inside her, and Alex closed her eyes, moaning, her wife picking up the rhythm now, letting her thumb just dart out every now and then to lightly touch her clit.

The rumbling of the garage door below them.

Alex's eyes popped open now and she gasped. "The kids…"

"Then you'd better come quickly, babe…" Olivia continued.

"I don't think…I can't…oh, my God…" Alex cried quietly.

Olivia picked up her pace and added a finger before letting her thumb run circles around her protruding bud. Alex shifted her hips in time with her wife, wanting to come so desperately.

"Mom? Mama?" Isabel's voice coming from downstairs.

Then, Alex gasped again and felt her walls tighten around her wife's fingers, and she squeaked a tiny squeak before letting the euphoria roll through her body in a bucking, spasming manner, her body feeling free, warm, satisfied.

"Good girl, Al…" Olivia kissed her mouth softly, "…I knew you could do it…"

Breathlessly, Alex offered, "Zero to a million, Liv…"

"In only sixty-seconds…"


	2. Handcuffs and Her

As always, I would love to hear what you thought. I think that is a given by now :)

Thank you to KalenCaelli for the idea. Any others for these sexy one-shots (within reason for how I portray the characters) will be well received.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Handcuffs and Her**_

Alex watched their enthusiastically animated son as he ate and spoke about an incident that had occurred at the precinct earlier that afternoon. Alex had brought the kids by to say "hi" to their brunette mother and to tell her wife that she left the Rover there in the parking garage for her and that Jonathan was coming by shortly to take them all home. The Datsun had been taken to the mechanic and was getting a brake overhaul and so Olivia would now have a car to get her home.

But the questioning of the detective's certain suspect had ended sooner, rather than later, and just before Olivia had come out of the interrogation room with a guilty confession by the suspect, their son had seen his detective mother wrench the guy's hands behind his back and cuff him—a first experience for their little, five-year-old boy—while the girls had been in the Captain's office, chatting with him and spending a few moments with their pseudo-grandfather.

"And it was so cool when Mama did that!" Theo beamed. "She took his hands and…rrrreeegggghhhh!" he made a mechanical sound, "chh, chh, chh," he motioned with his hands, "…she locked his hands up! He couldn't move them!"

Alex smiled at Theo and then Olivia. "Mama is good at that, isn't she?" Alex winked at Olivia. "She always has been…"

Olivia, already finished with her meal, was relaxed in a dark gray track suit, her hair in a ponytail, and leaning back in her chair, her eyes were glassy and a lazy smile was spread across her face from the glass of red wine she was still in the process of consuming, the fatigue from a long day, and the delicious meal of a homemade Chinese stir fry that they had just eaten.

Olivia smirked at the blonde.

"Your mama gets the bad guys good. Doesn't she, Theo?" Alex returned her gaze to their son.

Theo was smiling and nodding and shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Alex returned her gaze to her wife. "Your Mama is so strong…" Alex winked.

"You have to be to cuff some of them…" Olivia winked back and then puckered the air a few times.

Alex took a deep breath. She now couldn't stop thinking of her wife when she did, in fact, handcuff perps. How she grabbed their wrists or upper arms, used her strength to pull one arm forcefully behind their back, then the other arm, sometimes lifting upward, getting a good grip on the wrists while the other hand was secured, that ass and those breasts bouncing, that determined, _I-don't-take-any-shit_ expression on that caramel face…

"Babe?" Olivia was standing now, a plate in either hand, her brow furrowed.

Alex blinked a few times and snapped herself out of her internal vision. "Y-yeah, Liv?" She stood and took another two plates. "What is it?"

"You all right?" Olivia moved to the sink and carefully dropped the dishes into the soapy water.

"Just fine, Babe…" Alex smiled, moving to the sink and doing the same.

"Where was your mind just then?" Olivia stepped back to the table and took the platter of uneaten Asian chicken and vegetables and brought it to the island and set it there.

Alex looked around the kitchen and then into the living room. No kids. Time to mention something she knew Olivia already to be a little leery of. They had both talked about it before, considered it many times, and had already done it with a cheap pair of fuzzy pink ones.

But, using Olivia's real cuffs from work had never been done before.

At one point or another, both had wanted to. But, sometimes the cuffs were at work, or one of them was worried about not being able to get free—losing the key, misplacing it, not having it in some way, shape or form—and so it had never been done.

"What's on your mind, Babe? You seem pensive. Quiet."

Alex nodded and picked up the five glasses from around the table and skillfully brought them into the kitchen. "I _am_ pensive, Liv."

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia took a covered container from the lower cabinet beneath the island and then closed it. She began scooping the leftovers into it.

Alex moved up behind her and pressed her body to her wife's back, placed her hands on her wife's hips, and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I don't know. Just thinking about what Theo saw today, when you cuffed that guy."

"Look, Alex…I didn't know Theo was out there. I didn't even know that Fin and Amaro were out there. I was so intent on—"

"No, Liv," Alex interrupted. "It's not that…"

"Al…I didn't know he would see that. But, I think he's OK. Don't you?" Olivia put the lid on the container now and then turned, her eyes full of worry. "He's gonna see that a few times in his life, Babe. We both know it." She smiled.

Alex shook her head. "I know he's fine. What I was trying to say was…" Alex smirked and studied her wife's face now—those beautiful almond-shaped cocoa orbs, that perfectly slanted nose, those full lips and that one freckle above the left side of her upper lip—and she cocked her head to the side. "Are they _here_?" Alex questioned softly.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, joining her wife in a smile. "Are _what_ here?"

"Your cuffs for work… _and_ the key…" Alex's grin broadened when she saw her wife's expression drop.

"Alex…" Olivia tried, "…we've talked about this." Olivia took the covered dish now and moved to the refrigerator, opening it and setting it inside. "I have so many fears. Sometimes, it's you that has the fears. She closed the door and folded her arms. "If something went wrong, I would be so mortified. Fin wouldn't let me forget it. Amaro…Cragen… _Casey_ …"

"How would Casey find out?"

"Word travels fast on that 1-6 grapevine and you _know_ it. If one of us got stuck and had to go back to the bull pen cuffed with a jacket over our wrists, _someone_ would see. Someone would notice like a rookie or overnight janitor and people would talk. Your _exact_ words. Remember?" Olivia moved to the sink now, opened the dishwasher door, and then dunked her hands underneath the sudsy water and began loading dishes into it.

It was true. Alex had already come up with that very scenario many times that they had spoken about it. But, for some reason, Alex felt a determination this time, a drive to do this and wouldn't back down.

"So, _do_ you?" Alex reiterated.

"I do, Al…" Olivia continued, now putting the glasses inside.

"And the key?"

Olivia stopped now and eyed her wife. "You're serious."

Alex nodded and bit her lower lip, now envisioning her own self cuffed to the bed, her body heaving from incitement, Olivia hovering above her. "I want to do it, Liv…I think we should," she whispered, moving in closer.

"I have the key, Al…on my work keychain in my bag…"

Alex moved even closer now, her mouth next to her wife's ear. "I want you to handcuff me, Liv," she husked, watching Olivia's eyes close, her mouth part. "Don't you want to cuff this bad girl?" Alex oozed.

Olivia took a slow, deep breath and then opened her eyes, turning her head to face the blonde. "You _are_ a very bad girl, Alex…" Olivia's gaze was intense, her voice low, "…and I think…" Olivia cleared her throat and swallowed, "…you need to be brought into the station for questioning…tonight…"

"Mama, oh, dere it is!" Grace's squeaky voice now.

The ladies turned to find their brown-eyed daughter now leaving the living room, heading back up the stairs, stuffed hippo animal in her hands.

"You got it, Baby?" Alex called after her.

"Got it, Mommy!" Grace's high-pitched voice disappeared up the stairs.

The ladies faced each other again and Olivia unplugged the sink full of suds, grabbed the wrung-out dishcloth and began wiping the counters. "You'd better get ready for your arrest, Miss…" Olivia smiled now, still focused on the counter, "…before the officer gets there…" Olivia looked up now and her expression was lustful.

Alex kissed her wife's cheek softly, slowly, and then turned, sashaying down the hallway and toward the staircase, feeling her wife's gaze on her every move.

* * *

Olivia had her outfit on beneath her beige, silk robe. Just a few more accessories to add at the last minute and her look would be complete. She closed the door to the twin's room that same evening and then took a deep breath. She and Alex had both read stories to them and tucked them in, and then Alex had left, off into the bedroom, the brunette not knowing exactly what her wife's character would be.

Olivia moved to the linen closet, just a few feet from the master bedroom door and took another deep breath. She reached inside for her uniform hat and aviators and slipped them on. She then removed the shiny, metal objects of her wife's desires from the shelf, and then her badge. She untied the ties of her robe and then clipped her badge to the right hip of the string detail of her lacy, black panties. She reached for the handle of the bedroom door now and turned it, pushing it open slowly, her face dropping at what she saw.

Alex was leaning against the dresser, her right foot casually hiked on top, knee bent, right elbow resting on top, in an outfit Olivia had never seen before—a fuchsia bustier bra, matching panties, garter belts, and sheer, pink, fishnet, thigh-high hose. But that wasn't the only thing that had the brunette detective immediately salivating. It was those fire-engine red lips, so full, so perfectly outlined, and what she had done to her hair. Those gorgeous blonde locks were curled and teased and wild and, if Alex had ever said Olivia's hair au la natural looked like a lioness, the blonde was undeniably one at that moment.

Alex smiled now, biting her lower lip and letting her eyes scan her wife. "You look…" she shook her head, ogling Olivia's cleavage and then her hips, "... _so_ sexy, Olivia." Alex took her thumbnail into her front teeth now and bit it. "I couldn't decide between drunk, disorderly sorority girl or lady of the night, so you can take your pick…" Alex offered, smirking.

"I'm not here to have a conversation, Miss…" Olivia tried not to smile as she stepped closer.

"Oh, no. Am I in trouble, officer?" Alex knitted her brows together in mock worry.

"It depends on what you consider trouble, Miss." Olivia moved closer now, removing her aviator frames.

Olivia couldn't think straight at that moment. Any goal of trying to formulate a scenario had left her mind once she had seen her wife sitting so seductively on the dresser. That milky skin contrasted against the hot pink, her hair, her lips, her scent. She was radiating pure sexuality, the pheromones that she was emitting were off the charts, and Olivia literally was having a hard time getting into any sort of role playing.

Olivia moved up to her wife now, deciding to forego any storyline, and just give her wife what she was craving— _handcuffs and her_.

Alex eyed her, removing her leg from the dresser and standing. They both stood, looking at each other, eyes penetrating eyes.

"I'm gonna…" Olivia cleared her throat, "…I'm gonna have to cuff you, Miss…" her voice was raspy, her hands almost trembling from need. "Turn around."

"No." Alex's gaze was steely.

"Turn around, Miss. I don't want to hurt you…" Olivia held the cuffs in between them.

"I said _no_ …"

AAA

Alex stared into dark brown eyes and then felt her left wrist being clutched firmly.

"Have it your way…" Olivia gritted.

Before Alex knew it, she was swiftly turned around, Olivia's hot breath against her left shoulder blade, her left hand meeting the right, cold metal around her wrists, and then wrenching clicks in an upward motion.

And Alex felt the wetness seep from her core almost instantaneously.

She closed her eyes as she felt warm hands on her shoulders, tracing their way down her upper arms, down to her elbows. Alex could feel her wife's ample breasts pressed against her now, her hips against her backside, her hands now clenching her hips firmly, that hot, slow, deep breath now against the back of her neck.

"I wanna cuff you on your back, Miss. Hands up above you, but…" Olivia pushed Alex's long locks aside and let her tongue sweep along her right shoulder, "…I'm gonna have to remove them to do that…"

A kiss to her middle back now.

"Do you think you can behave while I take them off?" Olivia whispered.

Alex nodded, eyes still closed from the sensation.

Another click now and then a release of her wrist, then firm hands grabbing her waist and moving her swiftly towards the bed.

"Get on top…" Olivia demanded, biting her lower lip. "Lay on your back."

Alex did as directed and then inched her way backward toward the pillows, watching Olivia's face turn from aroused and needy to confused. Then, a slow smile crept along the brunette's flushed face, and she started giggling.

Alex furrowed her brow. "What is it, Liv?"

Olivia held up a finger and waved it left and right, her face becoming firm. "Ah, ah…it's _officer_ , and…" her eyes returned to the head of the bed, "…where are we gonna attach the cuffs, Al?" We have a wooden headboard." Olivia began chuckling again. "Epic fail, huh?"

Alex shook her head and sat up, eyeing her wife in her skimpy cop ensemble, letting her eyes roam over the exact thing she needed on top of and inside her more than anything within the next few moments. "I think…if I promise not to move my hands from above my head, Officer…it'll work out just fine…" Alex smiled.

Olivia slipped onto the bed on her knees and crawled closer to her wife. She took her wife's hands into her own and Alex heard the telltale clicks again of metal tightening once more, a cold firmness against her wrists, before her arms were raised above her head, their eyes not leaving each other.

Olivia laid Alex backward now, slowly, before straddling her. "You have the right to remain silent…" Olivia smiled. "Anything you say can and _will_ be heard by tiny ears…"

"Whatever you want, Officer…" Alex smiled.


	3. The Power & Pleasure of Restraints

_**The Power and Pleasure of Restraints**_

Alex's head was deep into the down pillow behind her head, the blonde's face scrunched with pleasure, her porcelain complexion pink-hued.

Olivia continued her motions, her hands braced on Alex's upper milky thighs, tongue swirling around her clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking firmly.

"Uhhh!" Alex moaned, her hands above her head, linked wrists barely touching the pine wood of the headboard.

Olivia could see how desperately she was struggling to keep them there, how every so often she would try to bring them downward, Olivia only offering a clicking of her tongue before her wife placed her bound hands back above and behind her head.

But she could plainly see that Alex wanted to touch her, as she always wanted to do when Olivia was in this particular position. Normally, Alex would have her hands either in Olivia's hair, gently pressing her mouth closer, signaling to the brunette exactly what she needed, what she wanted. Or, her hands would be clenching the sheets, the comforter, anything to keep her hips from going crazy as the brunette pleasured her so fully.

But Alex was under her control now and there were parts of it that Olivia liked and parts that wanted to feel her wife's slender digits roaming, raking through her hair, watching her fingers strain on the bedsheets around them.

Alex began to move her hands again, just making them to above her forehead.

"Do you want me to stop, Miss?" Olivia offered, raising her eyebrows.

Alex shook her head quickly. "No…" she panted, "…Officer…please don't…"

"Because I can…one more move like that and I'm gonna throw you in the tank and you'll get nothing."

"Please…" Alex pleaded, her voice high, breathy, "…I need your mouth on me, Officer…"

Olivia smiled and placed the slick warmth of her mouth on her wife's lower lips once more, kissing gently. "That's better. Fighting me on this isn't gonna help you…" She took Alex's lower lips into her mouth again and then pulled with even more force than before letting her tongue run quick circles around her protruding bud.

Alex's breath was coming out in quick bursts now—fast, short inhales and staccato-like exhales—her mouth open, her chin tilting even further upward now.

And her hands were shaking.

Her tremoring hips were trying to wiggle in such a way to let Olivia know that she was almost there.

And then, Olivia let her come, watching as her wife gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tightly, her head turning from side to side as her lower body jumped with pleasure, Olivia having to clutch her thighs more firmly and hold her bucking lower half down.

Licking, sucking, seeing her wife's climax through, and then Alex went silently limp, still panting.

Olivia kissed her mound delicately, then her clit, watching the blonde jump from the sensitivity, and then kissed her left and then her right hip bones before making her way to sit on her knees in between Alex's parted legs. She watched as Alex slowly entered the here and now, and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Wow, Officer…sure beats a night in jail…" she tried a laugh but it came out more of a quick huff outward.

Olivia smiled and let her gentle fingertips run lines along the tops of her warm, silky upper legs.

Alex opened her eyes and looked down at her now before sitting up and looking to her right. The discarded uniform hat and sunglasses that had kept sliding downward had been taken off soon after Olivia had begun to pleasure her wife.

The blonde reached for the hat with her cuffed hands and Olivia halted her motion with a firm grasping of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Olivia inquired.

"Liv…"

"Who?" Olivia tried not to smile.

"Officer…"

"Yes?" Olivia then couldn't help but smile.

"My turn."

Olivia released her wrist and watched as Alex took the hat to her head and then reached for the sunglasses and awkwardly placed them on.

The sight of Alexandra Cabot, nude, chest flushed crimson, pert ivory breasts on display, wearing her police hat and sunglasses suddenly had the brunette more on fire than simply watching the blonde orgasm.

But cuffs on her own person would be a different story.

"Take them off." Alex held her wrists out to the brunette.

"And why would I do that, Miss?"

"My name is Officer Cabot and I'll ask the questions."

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "That's not gonna happen. You had your fantasy, Babe, and me being cuffed is not one of mine."

"But it's one of _mine_ , Olivia and…since we're here…"

"Oh…am I _Olivia_ now?"

Alex nodded devilishly. "Olivia Benson. Bad girl from the wrong side of the tracks…or the Hudson, as our geographical locale indicates. Misunderstood woman with a checkered past. Wants to be a good girl but needs a lesson to set her on the right path."

Olivia furrowed her brow and widened her eyes. "Wow. That's quite a backstory. Did you just come up with that?"

Alex nodded impishly. "So…" she moved onto her knees now, letting her joined hands hang in front of her, "…what, _exactly_ , would make you take the route of better choices, Olivia Benson?"

Olivia now stared unyieldingly at her wife. "Alex, no cuffs for me. That's where I draw—"

And Alex shifted gears now, quickly leaning over to her left to the bedside table and grabbing the key ring before hastily trying to remove the cuffs, trying to keep her hands to her right and behind her to keep her wife from stopping her. Olivia was on her then, straddling her while she was on her knees, pinching her side as she tried to wrestle the keys from her wife's hands, just as a tiny click was heard.

"Too late…" Alex said softly, removing the cuffs and eyeing her wife.

* * *

Those chocolate orbs were conflicted—intensely aroused, yet hyper hesitant.

Olivia remained enwrapped around her wife, both simply watching the other.

"I'll be gentle," Alex offered. "You can stay like this, I can handcuff your hands in the position you're in, and you can bring them behind my neck, and I can just reach down as you are…"

Olivia's breath was coming out in slow, deep, warm streams now, her breath hitting the blonde's own mouth, as she listened to Alex's plan.

Then, a small nod from the brunette.

Her wife was now under her control and Alex couldn't help the warm twitching in her groin, all over again, as she watched Olivia surrender so easily to her commands.

"But let me get in a feel, first," Olivia smiled, reaching forward and cupping the blonde's breasts in both hands while leaning forward and pressing her mouth to her wife's.

The kiss was slow, sensual, heated, tongues pressing along each other's, both of their breathing heavy. Alex felt her nipples being manipulated now, pinched, and then thumbs flicking across them, then light fingertips skimming down the sides of her ribcage before Olivia pulled her mouth away, breaking the kiss.

Cocoa orbs opened and she smiled. "OK. I'm ready." She held her hands up, palms facing each other, awaiting the restraints.

Alex smiled. "That's better."

The blonde clicked the handcuffs on Olivia now and watched as that intense gaze became darker, deeper, her mouth parting.

"I'm already pretty close, Al…"

" _Who_?" Alex smirked.

"Officer Cabot…" Olivia declared, almost begrudgingly.

"Soon to be Lieutenant…and don't you forget it…" Alex reached down now, letting the backs of her fingertips run along the brunette's sides lightly, Olivia jumping from the motion, her hands jerking in the chains.

Olivia let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Put your hands behind my neck, Olivia. No touching."

Olivia slowly did as she was told, those orbs three shades darker, almost black. With their faces now aligned, Alex could watch her wife as she did what she was about to do.

Alex held the brunette's bulbous breasts in her hands, feeling their weight, their warm softness before lifting them closer to her mouth and then letting her tongue drag languidly along each, tasting her, watching as her head tilted backward and she closed her eyes.

The blonde then settled on her right breast, letting her tongue circle around her nipple, before letting it go with a small suction sound before proceeding to the left and doing the same.

"I'm dripping, Al…I mean… _Officer_ …" Olivia breathed.

"That's to be determined," Alex offered, letting her hands slide down now, along her sides, her hips, then grabbing her ass firmly and squeezing.

With Alex sitting on her knees, the brunette was still sitting on her own, straddling her, her warm, wet core resting just on top of the blondes closed thighs.

Olivia opened her eyes now and looked at her. "I need you…please fuck me now," she whispered, her face full of undeniable yearning.

Alex let her right hand slide down now, her left still on her wife's ass, and fingered her warm, sopping wet lower lips, Olivia raising herself slightly to allow the action. And they were swollen, full of desire. "Jesus, Olivia…"

The liquid pleasure was already felt exiting her body. _Had her wife come already?_ Alex wondered.

"I see you might not need me…there's a law about coming twice, Olivia…"

"For God's sake, Alex…"

" _Who_?"

"Officer Cabot…you're torturing me…"

"Perhaps I'm setting you on the right path, then? Ready to walk the straight and narrow?" Alex let the pads of her fingers begin to stroke her wife's labia, the liquid seeming to be already flowing rather nicely, her wife more than lubricated at this point.

"Anything, Officer…" Olivia husked. "I'm ready to become a good girl…for _you_ …" she breathed.

Alex now let her fingertips slip inside of her wife, two, easing them upward and into her, watching as she closed her eyes, then her mouth, moaning erotically.

The blonde began a slow rhythm now, thrusting upward, her fingers moving in further and further each time, feeling the silkiness of her wife's inner walls, the moisture already there helping her actions.

"Fill me…" Olivia breathed.

"Fill me, _who_?"

"Fill me, Officer Cabot…" Olivia opened her eyes and bit her lower lip, eyes penetrating her own. "More…"

"OK, Liv…" Alex couldn't help breaking character a little. Her wife looked so dire, so desperate, so right there, and the blonde only wanted her wife to experience pleasure as she had done for her so beautifully only moments prior.

Olivia's breath was now fogging up the blonde's sunglasses, her breath coming out in bursts now, Alex continuing to thrust in between them. She turned her palm toward her own body and curled her fingers, now feeling the spongy material of the spot that made Olivia come every single time.

"Oh, God…" Olivia whimpered, panting and leaning her forehead onto Alex's left shoulder, "…like that…" she moaned.

Hot breath on her upper chest now as she felt Olivia's body begin to tremble, shake uncontrollably from an impending climax. Her hips began gyrating now, trying to get her wife to reach the spot even deeper, her wife just seconds away from releasing her body and surrendering it to the blonde.

"Hhhh, hhh…" Olivia panted, thrusting her hips in a forward and backward motion, pulling the blonde closer to her body with her cuffed hands. Alex could feel the now-warm metal against the back of her neck and her own core throbbing from excitement.

"Come for me, Olivia…" Alex whispered against her left ear. "Let me feel you, Babe…"

"Ohhh…" Olivia squeaked, "…I'm gonna…oh, Babe…" she wailed quietly.

And then, Alex could feel the quick contractions around her fingers, feel even more wetness oozing from her wife, as she jumped and jerked on top of her, still undulating her hips to milk every ounce of the pleasure from her body, Alex never stopping her own thrusting.

Panting, Olivia kept her forehead on Alex's shoulder.

"Shhhh…" Alex soothed, smiling and closing her own eyes. "My sexy…"

They stay like that, even after her peak was over, even after her contractions had stopped, even after her breathing had evened out.

Alex slowly removed her fingers from her wife and settled her hand on her left hip, waiting for Olivia to pull away in her own time.

Instead, what Olivia did was climb further onto her, wrapping herself more tightly around her, pulling her closer with her forearms, hugging her tightly.

Alex furrowed her brow. "You OK?"

A nod was felt next to her ear now.

"You sure?"

"Alex…" Olivia pulled away and looked at her, "…and I'm calling you _Alex_ now…" she smirked. "I am more than OK, Babe…and…" she kissed her softly, "…thank you…"

"For what?"

Olivia smiled, that perfect smile that could make Alex melt every single time she flashed it. "For doing what you do and making me feel like you do…" She lifted her hands now and brought them in between them, holding them up. "Now…un cuff me, please."

Alex reached to her right and took the keychain from the wrinkled sheets, beginning to unlock her wife. "You know…" the lock clicked and Alex removed the cuffs, setting them aside, "…I'll never look at handcuffs the same way again," Alex admitted.

Alex set them all on the bedside table and then lay back onto her pillow, Olivia moving in close and resting her head on the blonde's right shoulder.

"You and me both, Babe. You and me…"

And Olivia was out. They had both fulfilled a fantasy and had just checked one of the many hidden desires off of their proverbial list. With only many more items to tick off in the future.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review. It always means so much!


	4. Sweaty Hair, Don't Care

A/N: This one-shot takes place when the women are engaged, somewhere after Part I but before Part II. They are living in Alex's penthouse.

* * *

 _ **Sweaty Hair, Don't Care**_

Alex let her thumbs work hurriedly over the screen of her cell phone, finishing a message back to Thomas about making sure he filed a couple of case files in the cabinets in her own personal storage in her office and not in the community filing cabinet in the common area of the office.

She continued to walk down the hallway, now on the second floor, heading to the weight room, where she knew her fiancé to be presently.

She hit _send_ and then slipped her phone into the front, right pocket of her gray hoodie and then approached the wall of gym windows and glass door, spotting the brunette detective right away.

Her back was to her, not another soul in sight, but Alex knew that caramel skin anywhere. Olivia was on the lateral pull-down machine—pulling it up, above her head and then down to behind her shoulders—her movements slow and concentrated, and Alex witnessed the ripple of muscles along her back and sides tense and contract, release and relax, with every repetition of the equipment.

And it turned her on.

It turned her on unlike she had been turned on before.

Olivia had that power and always would.

Alex continued to watch her as the brunette stopped, back still to her, reached for the towel that was spread out over her left thigh, and then wiped her forehead, face, and neck, before returning it to the top of her leg.

She then reached up for the metal bars again and began another set.

Alex could see the glistening of that smooth, tanned skin. Could see the tiny droplets of water that sheened the unclothed areas—untouched by the black sports bra and matching Capri leggings she was donning—and see that her ponytail was equally as soaked.

And it soaked the blonde, as well.

She felt a rush of heat travel from her core outward to her arms, down her legs, and across her face and chest. If Olivia saw her at that very moment, she would have something to say about how very hot and bothered she looked. She could just feel the flush along her entire body now.

Olivia stood now and leaned over to grab her water bottle from the floor and then threw the face towel over her left shoulder before moving to the free weights by the mirrored wall. Alex watched as Olivia set her water and towel on the floor and then grabbed a pair of twenty-pound weights from against the wall, weight-lifting gloves already on her strong hands.

Olivia took a stance now—feet shoulder-width apart, elbows bent and hugging her sides, knees slightly bent—and she closed her eyes. She was mouthing some rap or some song that was probably playing through the wired buds in her ears.

" _Ah…ssss….push it_ …" the brunette sang, her voice barely audible.

But Alex heard her and couldn't help but smile at the Salt n' Pepa song choice.

And then her reps began. Bicep curls. And Alex watched the muscles of her arms flex and relax with each pump, the bump and shapely curve of her bicep popping with every raising and lowering of the heavy, metal weights.

The blonde had come down here for a reason. But, for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it had been.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, thinking, concentrating behind the lids of her eyes now, temporarily undistracted by her fiancé's mesmerizing body.

 _Oh, yeah,_ Alex remembered. _Two things_.

Fin was coming by in a couple of hours to give Olivia a couple of files, and Cragen called on her cell phone, and although the brunette usually had hers off or on vibrate and with her for her workout, this time she had left it on the kitchen counter.

 _That's right. That was it_ , Alex smiled.

Olivia still hadn't noticed her yet—too consumed with completing her workout.

" _This is how we do it_ … _it's Friday night, and I feel all right…the party's here on the west side…"_ Olivia sang softly.

Alex knew what she wanted to do. Rather than interrupt her routine, she knew that the detective would go to the sauna next. And so, she decided to join her future wife there.

She backed away from the glass walls and then turned, heading down the hallway to get ready to join her fiancé in the steamy wood-walled room.

* * *

"Mmmmmm," Olivia moaned, back and head resting on the wooden wall behind her, eyes closed, white towel wrapped around her and nothing else. She could feel her pores opening, toxins and sweat being released, as she lay sitting up, hands resting at her sides on the bench, knees bent as she sat on the length.

She took her hands to her damp hair and then ran her fingertips through the wetness, smiling at how very soaked she was.

It was an amazing workout, and now the piers de resistance was the final hit of the sauna, thereafter, she usually took a cold shower to close her pores once again, leaving her refreshed and invigorated for the day.

A creaking of the glass and teakwood door now and Olivia opened her eyes to find her wife in a white, terrycloth robe, glasses off, hair in a ponytail.

The brunette smiled. "Hey Babe…coming to join me?" She patted the bench and then held her hand out.

Alex only nodded and untied her robe ties, revealing a baby blue, elasticized, strapless terrycloth spa shower wrap. It was an item that she had purchased when she had moved into the penthouse and had found out it was equipped with a sauna room. She had gone right out and bought it, saying that, if she was going to sauna, she was going to do it right and not just don a towel with the corner tucked into her cleavage, running the risk of a wardrobe malfunction in front of virtual strangers.

Alex approached now, glasses off—she had already learned her lesson on not to wear them on a previous visit—and gingerly sat next to Olivia's feet. She flattened her palms against the wood grain next to her upper thighs and then leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Olivia did the same, the two sitting in a comfortable silence.

After a few moments of Olivia feeling the perspiration trickling down every inch of her body, the silence was broken.

"Did you have a good work out?" Alex's voice was relaxed.

Olivia smiled. "I did, Al. I did the twenty-pounders today again and it feels good."

"I know…"

Olivia's eyes popped open now. "You know?" Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back again. "Were you watching me again?"

Silence.

Then Olivia could hear a small whimper from Alex and she knew the blonde was attempting not to full-out chortle. The brunette opened her eyes to find Alex's body shaking, a huge smile on her face, eyes still closed.

"I don't know why you insist on stalking me when you already have me," Olivia added.

"You know I just like watching you, Liv." Alex opened her eyes now and turned her head, her expression serious. "I came down to tell you something and then…I forgot why I had come down here…" Alex smiled.

Olivia shook her head, smirking. "And now?"

"And now what?"

"Do you remember now?" Olivia reached to the bottom hem of her own towel and slid it upward, revealing her upper thighs, watching Alex's eyes now follow her every move.

Alex's cerulean orbs returned to her own. "Completely lost it again, Babe." Her expression was intense as she inched her way closer. Blue eyes flitted back and forth between her own and Olivia knew that look anywhere.

Alex was ready to pounce on her.

Alex moved even closer now and Olivia placed her feet on the floor. "What is it, Babe?" Olivia questioned, placing her left hand on the blonde's upper right thigh.

Alex took a deep breath and then let it out shakily. "I have been wanting to do this for the past thirty minutes." The attorney then leaned into Olivia and began at her shoulder.

Olivia felt the warm wetness of that adept muscle glide upward now, along her collarbone, her pulse point, to just below her ear. She then let her teeth grab onto the brunette's lobe and bit it softly before beginning to suck it lightly.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head now and she felt her mouth part, a throbbing in her lower lips instantly, being reminded for the fifty-millionth time in their relationship exactly what that mouth could do, the skills it possessed.

Alex began moving around the front of the brunette's neck now, tasting her, kissing her repeatedly, and all Olivia could do was open her mouth further and tilt her head further back and allow her fiancé to stimulate her, awaken her senses, and leave her wanting more.

"Afternoon, ladies!" a rumbly-voiced man announced.

The ladies broke apart and Alex returned to her spot, adjusting her wrap for security.

It was Harvey Lowenstein—a sixty-seven-year-old widower with a large bank account from his successful jewelry store, and even bigger belly to go with it. The larger, hairy-chested man was already sweating and hadn't yet spent a minute in the sauna.

Olivia smiled at the older man and then looked at Alex who was trying to look casual, legs crossed now, folded arms covering her chest.

"You two sweatin' it out in here?" His thick New York accent complemented the richness of his tone.

"Trying to…" Olivia offered, looking at Alex again.

This time the blonde was looking at her.

"We were just leaving," Olivia offered, gaze still fixed on the blonde.

"Aw, don't leave on account of me, girls."

"No, we're done…" Alex stood now, adjusting her wrap again.

Olivia went up behind the attorney and nudged the back of her right knee with her own. "Good seeing you, Harvey…" Olivia leaned close to her wife as they exited. "Let's get the hell out of here…" she giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Babe? You want a bottle of water?" Olivia's voice came from behind the refrigerator door.

All Alex could see was her ample backside peeking from the left, covered in white terrycloth.

"Yeah, Liv. I'll take a bottle." She stepped even closer now, moving in behind the brunette as she closed the door. Alex pressed her front to her fiancé's back and then took the bottle from her hand and set it on the counter.

"Sorry we were interrupted, Al…" Olivia tried, clasping the blonde's hands as she held her lower belly.

Alex squeezed more firmly. "Shhhh…Liv…let's just continue…"

"So…me working out turned you on?" Olivia tried now, leaning her head back onto Alex's right shoulder.

"Yes…" Alex declared softly. "You and this body, Babe. Always."

"I'm so gross right now, Al. I need a shower…I'm not sure what it is that turns you on about this…"

"What turns me on?" Alex brought her hands up to cup the brunette's breasts now, squeezing firmly. "These, for sure…" She moved her hands upward now to the brunette's shoulders. "The smooth, strong femininity of these…" Alex let light fingertips trace downward along her biceps now. "The muscles and strength in these…" Alex placed a gentle kiss on the left side of Olivia's exposed neck now. "And that's just the beginning…"

"Oh, yeah…?" Olivia rasped.

"Oh, yeah…" Alex took her limber fingers to the top of her fiancé's towel now and dipped her digits into the cleavage in search of the corner. She found it easily and then pulled it out to release the binding, and then let it fall to the kitchen floor.

The brunette let out a shaky breath now as Alex's hands returned to the warm flesh of her breasts, her cocoa nipples already pebbled with anticipation. Alex placed her left palm flat against the brunette's lower belly and then let her right hand caress her breasts, taking the time to let the pads of her fingers explore the smooth soft, damp skin, letting her fingertips explore the puckering of her peaked nipples, all the while Olivia whimpering and moaning in ecstasy.

"I know…" Olivia tried, "…that you…" she panted, "…watching me…" she breathed, "…turns _you_ on, so…" Olivia turned quickly now.

Before Alex knew it, Olivia had turned the tables and was on her now, the blonde's backside now pressed against the counter behind her, Olivia's breasts and hips pressed against her, her forehead against her own.

"Did you make this easy for me?" Olivia breathed against her mouth. She angled her head now and pressed a kiss to her.

The slickness of the brunette's tongue had her already enticed lower lips now pulsating. The brunette's scent was all she could smell now, a carnality that Alex had always been drawn to—sweet and spicy, like orange blossoms and black leather.

Alex moaned now as she felt the lower hem of her towel being raised and a warm, soft hand cup her sex.

"Mmmm. You _did_ make it easy for me." Olivia smiled now. "Thank you."

"You're…" Alex sighed now as Olivia's middle finger began to just barely stroke the blonde's inner lower lips, "…I was…" Alex let her hands go to the brunette's waist and then slid around to hold her back.

"Shhhh," Olivia encouraged. "I want to feel how wet I made you when you were watching me…"

Alex began panting now, feeling her fiancé's finger now delving deeper, but not quite penetrating her, massaging her inner labia expertly, feeling her own body react with a plethora of wetness. She parted her legs further and Olivia worked her own hips in better in between her open thighs. She took her mouth in an open, needy kiss again, letting her tongue push into her mouth before pulling away and then placing delicate kisses along her mouth, the corners of her mouth, and then her jawline, all the while, letting her skilled middle finger continue to just barely stroke and caress her inner walls—light and barely teasing, but effective, nonetheless.

She felt on the edge now, the light magical touch stimulating her nerve endings, the sensitive skin, and Olivia knew what she was doing because she pulled away and looked at the blonde, smiling and biting her lower lip, watching Alex's face.

"You're almost there, aren't you?"

Alex nodded quickly, her breath coming in short bursts now, the sensation in her core building, warming, and God did it feel good.

"Come, Baby…" I want to hear you, feel you…" Olivia said softly before leaning forward and resting her chin on Alex's left shoulder as the blonde wrapped her arms more tightly around her.

Alex felt herself gasp now, her eyes roll back in her head, and then the euphoric rolling pleasure as her body released against Olivia's hand, the blonde thrusting her hips slightly to help along the completion of her orgasm, her body jumping with each stroke from the brunette.

Until her body went limp, the two just holding each other. Olivia removed her hand and the two embraced fully.

Alex felt Olivia's body jostling now.

"I don't think it's me that turned you on…"

"What?" Alex furrowed her brow. "Then who, pray tell, was it, my love?" Alex pulled away now and cupped Olivia's face in her hands.

"I think Harvey's the one that did it for you…"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "You caught me. I have the extreme hots for Harvey Lowenstein." Alex cocked her head to the side. "I love you, Olivia."

"We'll have to find out Harvey's sauna schedule, so I'll know when you'll be ready for me…" Olivia giggled.

"Absolutely, Babe. Ready, willing, and waiting." Alex smiled.


	5. Making it Work

I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the favorites and follows. It means so much.

 _ **Making it Work**_

Eight and a half months pregnant.

She felt like she was going to explode, and not in a good way.

Alex hefted the cleaned, covered casserole dish above her head now, cradling her belly with her left hand, trying to reach upward into the high cabinet above the stove. She winced at the struggle and felt her feet slipping, her legs shaking, her belly pulling, as she attempted to place it inside.

 _Almost there_ , she thought, before exhaustion overtook her entire being and she set it back onto the stove top.

She took a deep breath now, panting, even this amount of exertion too much for her pregnancy limits at this point.

"I got it, Babe…" Olivia said softly behind her. "I told you to let me do things like this, Al." Olivia stepped in now and raised the dish, placing it into the cabinet effortlessly, and then closed the door.

Alex only looked at her, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. Her wife was so fit, so in shape at this point, and she was a mess. A hot mess, as the brunette kept telling her.

"I'm completely helpless, Liv…" Alex whimpered. "I can't even put my own damn shoes on!"

She watched as Olivia took her phone from the back pocket of her tight faded jeans and held it poised in the air, taking yet another photo. This had to have been somewhere around the fiftieth for that day.

"And I told you about the pictures, Liv. No more… _please_ …" she whined.

Olivia drew her lips inward now and took one more. "You're so cute, Alex. So incredibly, adorably cute. I just want to capture all of this."

"What is it that's cute, Liv? My swollen ankles, or cankles as you call them? My hideously massive, purple belly? That weird dark line that goes from my lady business up to my sternum? My swollen face?" Alex felt her lower lip trembling now. "Which of those is your favorite?"

Olivia placed her phone on the counter and then moved into her wife, placing her hands on her hips. "All of it, Al." She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth before pulling away and smiling. "I love all of it, Babe."

Alex looked the brunette over. "And you…look at you…you're so fucking sexy and all I want to do is be jack hammered by you and we can't do that."

"No, Babe. No we can't, per Dr. Bensaro's orders. No jack hammering or hard penetration with any toys until six weeks after you have our precious babies."

"I can't wait that long, Liv." Alex's voice was soft.

"You have to, Al. I'm sorry." Olivia moved closer now, clenching her hips more firmly. "She said it could trigger premature labor when your body might not be ready." Olivia began giggling now. "And besides, the girls would feel the action, right?"

"So? I can't tell if the pressure I feel is a need for a good plowing or me about to give birth. But all I know is I'm horny as hell and nothing is ever quite enough."

"I know, Babe. I've been there, remember?" Olivia smiled.

"You have…" Alex softened now, "…and I know that you know how it feels." Alex cocked her head to the side and smiled. "And I love that, Liv…"

Olivia nodded slowly. "So we're in agreement?"

"About what?"

"Everything?"

Alex only stared at her now. "You left the bath mat on the floor again, Liv. And there was a trail of water from the shower stall to the sink. I almost fell."

"And I'm sorry."

"And the bed isn't tucked right," Alex added.

Olivia took a deep breath now. "I know I can't do it like you do, Babe. I did bounce a quarter off of it and it did get _some_ height, but…I knew it would be too loose for Her Highness."

"And the towels don't have enough fabric softener, Liv. You never put enough in the load to make them soft. They're rough and scratchy."

Olivia shook her head. "My mistake, Babe. I'll put more in next time."

"And the _New York Times_ …when it comes, I like to read it in order, and you keep leaving it all shuffled and uneven."

"Once again, I will try harder to keep it straighter." Olivia began laughing now.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "This is funny to you?"

Olivia shook her head, her lips in a thin line of trying not to smile. "Not funny. Adorable."

"Jeez, Liv." Alex pulled away now and moved to the wooden island, peering in at a sleeping Theo in his carrier.

Olivia moved up next to her, the two just watching him.

"Just think, Alex…in a little while, we'll have three. You'll give birth to our beautiful girls and everything will get back to normal."

"Will it?" Alex looked at her wife now. "Will it really? We won't have any time, then. We're just lucky Theo is a good sleeper. With the new babies, there's no telling and I'll be completely out of commission for, at least, eight weeks."

OOO

Olivia looked at the beautiful blonde next to her. Alex was so ready to have these twins. It was in every movement, every action that she took. Olivia knew how uncomfortable she was because she had been through it herself. But carrying twins, on the frame that her wife had, had to be a million times worse.

"And the shower tomorrow, Liv. I don't know if I can take it." Alex began to stroke Theo's cheek with her forefinger, their baby boy sleeping soundly.

"But you don't have to worry about anything, my love. Everything is completely taken care of."

"An omelet bar, Liv? I never asked for that. And a string quartet? I tried listening to Vivaldi's _Spring Movement_ this morning and got so much anxiety. All I could hear was the screeching from the violin. It sounded like a freight train coming to a halt."

"You like omelets. I like omelets."

Alex threw her a nonplused expression.

"Everyone likes omelets, Babe."

" _Please_ , Olivia."

Olivia moved into her again. She pressed her body to her wife's and then kissed the side of her neck gently.

She watched Alex close her eyes, her mouth part. Her wife needed her right now and far be it for her to deprive her.

"Tell you what…" Olivia began, "…how about we put Theo in his crib—he's out anyway—turn the monitor on, and I can give you what you need," Olivia husked against her ear.

Alex moaned. "I say…that sounds like a wonderful idea, Babe."

* * *

Alex spent ten minutes trying to place her hair into a high, messy bun. The look just not being achieved how she would have liked it to look. Her face was red, her nerves frayed. She was absolutely crawling out of her skin with anxiety, anticipation of the next week or so and how it would play out. Truth be told, she was petrified of birth, of the whole labor process, and had voiced it to Olivia on numerous occasions in great detail. But her wife seemed to be the beacon of hope and encouragement, as she had always been.

But Alex was scared shitless.

Her whole body ached—her lower back, her rotund belly, her legs, even her knuckles and the puffy strain against her wedding and engagement rings had been a focus as of late.

She closed her eyes from looking at herself in the vanity of the bureau mirror and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a heavy sigh.

Then, warmth behind her. Hands sliding along the expanse of her belly, a firm softness pressed to her back. She opened her eyes and saw Olivia standing there, completely nude, face in the crook of her neck.

"How do you want this, Al?" she husked.

"Any way that is comfortable, Liv…I just…I need you…" she moaned.

Olivia's hands came up to cup her engorged breasts now, lightly holding them so as not to hurt their already sensitive nature, and then Alex felt thumbs across her hypersensitive nipples.

"You tell me if it's uncomfortable, OK?"

Alex turned now, eyeing her wife's toned body—the body that she had gotten back after their son was born, and then some. Her breasts were magnificent, larger than before she had Theo but just as touchably soft and even more bulbous. She looked at her trim waist—all thanks to sit-ups and time spent doing simple exercises—and those hips, still perfectly grabbable and clenchable, her backside only waiting to be ogled and adored by the sexed-up blonde.

Olivia moved in now and the two held each other. Alex placed her hands on the firmness of her wife's backside and held it firmly, that smooth skin like Heaven beneath her touch.

The warmth, the heat, that she felt at that moment was incomparable. She needed her wife now.

"What do you want, Al?" Olivia whispered against her ear.

"I want your mouth. I want your tongue."

"And my fingers?" Olivia pulled away now, searching her eyes.

"I want your fingers…"

"You sure?"

Alex only nodded quickly. "But I want to see you, watch you. And I can't when I'm on my back." Alex felt emotional again. "And I can't sit up because then I have to pee." Finding a good position these days was difficult and Alex only wanted to be witness to and watch her wife do what she did and not have her cumbersome belly in the way.

"Get on the bed, Al. On your knees, hands holding the headboard. And I'll make it happen." Olivia smiled.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, Alex. Now, get on the bed."

Alex felt a surge of wetness at her wife's demands now and she took her robe off, revealing her nude, massive form, and then climbed onto the bed, moving toward the head.

"But, I want to see you, Liv."

"You'll see me, Babe. I promise."

Alex did as she was told and clenched the headboard in her hands, on her knees, awaiting her wife's touch. She closed her eyes as she felt Olivia's weight on the bed, her lower lips already pulsating with desire.

"I'm still not going to be able to see you, Liv…" Alex whined, feeling her lower lip tremble.

"Well…" Olivia pressed her body to the blonde's back now and let her mouth hover against her ear, "…I'll just pop out every now and then and let you see me…spread your knees further, Al…"

And then Olivia's face was below her, her hair splayed out on the pillow underneath Alex's face, that beautiful smile looking up at her.

"OK?"

Alex only nodded, only wanting the brunette's mouth, her tongue, her skilled digits on and inside of her.

She watched as Olivia's head moved down and out of sight, and then complete ecstasy as she felt her already swollen lips being stroked. Then the warm wetness of her wife's mouth. The sounds that were being emitted by the brunette had Alex even more aroused now—licking, sucking, slick wetness against her and Alex closed her eyes again, feeling her legs shake from the position she was currently in.

She gripped the headboard more firmly now as Olivia's suction increased and she felt her wife's digits begin to enter her. God, she wanted to watch her but, in her state, this had to be enough. She could only imagine that beautiful bronzed complexion, those dark, almond-shaped eyes, that full mouth working, and she felt her need, her desire, her euphoria building as she did so.

Then, fingers more firmly inside her now and then she saw Olivia shift upward, the top of her head and then her face coming into view.

"You OK, Babe?" Olivia smiled, digits still working gently, yet effectively.

Alex looked down at her gorgeous detective and smiled, feeling so emotional at this point, her wife wanting to please her in her delicate mood and state. "Yeah, Liv…please…keep going."

Then Olivia's face disappeared again and she felt that glorious mouth on her again, coupled with her skilled fingers, and Alex moaned, lifting her face toward the ceiling.

"I'm gonna come, Babe…just like that, Liv…" Alex began panting, "… _deeper_ , please…"

And Olivia followed her command, letting those magical digits enter her core more deeply now, her mouth a warm facilitator to what her hand was doing.

"I want to see you, Liv…" Alex breathed.

Olivia's face appeared again and all the blonde could see was exquisiteness—beauty lying below her as her wife's right hand continued to work.

Alex kept her gaze on Olivia now, her breathing coming out in quick bursts, her legs tremoring, her body being thrust forward now with every pump.

"Like that…I'm…almo—" Alex felt her entire body peak and tense, her thighs and calves still shaking wildly, the pressure being released from her lower half as the warm euphoria radiated through her core and along her limbs. She let the orgasm run its course, her wife still stimulating, as she rested her forehead on the top of her right forearm.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned.

She gradually regained her breathing, her heartrate returning to normal, still resting on her arm. Then, she opened her eyes to find the brunette smiling at her.

"It's a great sight from this vantage point, Al. Absolutely beautiful to watch my wife get off from down here…"

Alex smiled and Olivia winked.

Alex closed her eyes again, fatigue now rolling throughout her body. She felt Olivia's movement now and then a warmth behind her, guiding her to lay down on her side.

Alex kept her eyes closed and let her wife envelop her in her arms. She felt a tender kiss to her temple and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

* * *

Olivia smiled now, feeling her wife's body relax against her own, happy to have brought a modicum of relaxation and satiation to her more than uncomfortable wife in her time of need.

* * *

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews are love. Please feed the muse!**


	6. The Bar Scene

This takes place after the episode "Ballerina" with Carol Burnett.

* * *

 _ **The Bar Scene**_

Alex sat perched on a bar stool and took a small sip of her Chardonnay, eyeing the bartender who was smiling at her.

"Are you here alone?" he asked, rubbing a shot glass with a white towel.

Alex wasn't sure how to answer that. She simply smiled again, raised her eyebrows, and shrugged her shoulders, gently placing her wine glass back on the square-shaped napkin.

The blonde looked around behind the bar now. The numerous, illuminated neon signs for beer, hard liquor, and various vintage signs one might find at a flea market. She checked her watch—8:02 p.m.—and then took a deep breath and looked down at her ensemble. She had come straight from work, still in her navy pencil skirt and off-white silk, button down blouse. She moved her lips around, having just applied a mauve color to them in the car, and then glanced at herself in the mirrored wall across from her noting, not only herself, but the multitude of patrons there that evening.

They had just wrapped up a case and she was here for a celebratory drink.

She looked down at her wedding and engagement rings and grinned again.

Then, she felt a rustling of air next to her and noted a familiar scent. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Is this seat taken?"

She glanced to her right and saw Olivia in her classic black jeans and a split-neck hunter green silk blouse, her hair ever on-point. She shook her head and took her glass to her lips again, sipped, and then set it down.

"I'll take a Merlot," Olivia said next to her.

"Right away," the bartender offered.

"I'm sure you've been asked this, but…"

Alex turned to the brunette next to her, awaiting her words.

"…are you meeting anyone here tonight?"

"I'm not. I'm flying solo tonight."

"Lucky for me," Olivia mumbled before reaching out for the glass the bartender had placed in front of her.

The brunette's scent was intoxicating. The strength of the beauty radiated off of her and although it was simply the smell of Olivia intertwined with the allure of her daily perfume and the daily grind, it had the blonde's mind racing, only wanting to lean over and hold her, kiss her, and welcome her here after they had both had such a long day together at the 1-6.

"And how is it lucky for you?" Alex questioned, raising her eyebrows and beginning to finger the stem of her wine glass.

"Well…a gorgeous blonde sitting here at the bar with no one here to talk to. Looks like I've just run into some luck." Olivia lifted her glass and sipped. "And you've got great legs, too, by the way." Olivia set her glass down.

"But you know nothing about me, miss. I could be trouble. You don't know me from Eve."

"No. No, I don't. But I do know that you are the most beautiful woman in here. More beautiful than Eve ever was."

Alex looked at her now. "Oh, really?" The blonde's eyes scanned the woman next to her, the curve of her waist, the way her blouse laid across those beautiful breasts, her cleavage peeking out ever-so-slightly from the parting of her top. "What is it that you do, if I may ask?"

"Me?" Olivia set her glass down. "I'm a cop. A detective with the NYPD."

Alex looked away now and ahead at the mirrored backdrop. "A cop, huh? Dangerous."

"Yeah. It _can_ be. What do you do, if I may ask?" Olivia smirked.

"I'm a prosecuting attorney."

"Here in Manhattan?"

"Here in Manhattan."

"I've dated attorneys before," Olivia said.

"Oh, have you?"

"Lots."

"And?" Alex lifted her glass and turned her body slightly to face her wife.

"And I said I would never do it again."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"They can be…manipulative…cold…ruthless…self-centered."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Oh, you think so? And cops and detectives aren't?"

"It depends on the cop."

"Well, it depends on the attorney then, as well."

"I said I would never date a lawyer again."

"Funny I said the same about police officers." Alex took another sip and set it down. "But who's talking about dating?"

The two looked at each other then, both sipping from their glasses, blue meeting brown over the rims.

"Then we're in a predicament, aren't we?"

"It depends on what happens. I could finish my wine, stand and leave, and you won't ever have to worry about that… _predicament_ , as you put it."

"True…" Olivia nodded slowly. "But I don't know how I could let someone who looks like you walk away."

Their eyes met again and they smiled.

Alex let her eyes roam back and forth between her wife's again and she shook her head slowly. "And you, Detective, would be hard to walk away from, too."

"Are you coming on to me, Counselor?"

"Are you coming on to _me_ , Detective?"

Olivia set her glass down and took a deep breath now before looking around. She then leaned into the blonde and said into her ear, "I want nothing more than to take you back to my place and watch your knees quiver from what I could do to you."

Alex felt her mouth part now, a heat run along the back of her neck, across her chest, and up into her cheeks. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "A conflict of interest, don't you think?"

"How so?" Olivia was still close and her scent was now overwhelming.

"You don't date attorneys anymore and I don't date cops anymore." She looked at Olivia now, mere inches from her face. "Wouldn't you say that's a conflict?"

"I'm OK with a one-night stand," Olivia said now, those cocoa orbs full of lust.

"And you think I am, too?"

Olivia's eyes went to Alex's hand. "And you're married."

Alex glanced at the brunette's rings, too. "And so are you, it appears."

"What's a night of fulfilling each other's fantasies? Any harm in that?"

Alex looked back and forth between chocolate eyes. "No harm, if no one finds out."

Olivia smiled then and then reached her left hand to Alex's right thigh, squeezing firmly. She let her hand glide upward now, ever-so-slightly, just beneath the hem of her skirt, and squeezed more firmly.

"Your hands…" Alex tried, "…are so strong."

"And they can do so much more…" Olivia husked into her ear.

Alex looked up now, to the bartender, and raised a finger, signaling him. "I'll take the check and I'll pay for hers, too."

The bartender smiled and winked and then placed a piece of paper in front of Alex.

Alex left a twenty-dollar bill and then looked back at Olivia. "You'd better be good for me to be doing this."

"You won't regret it, Counselor. You have my word."

* * *

Olivia entered the penthouse to a darkened space.

 _Saxophone music? The scent of vanilla?_

They had left the bar at the same moment, but it seemed that Alex had time to set the scene and prepare for the evening, even given the same amount of time to get home.

Miles Davis' "'Round Midnight" was coming from the bedroom and a soft glow was coming from the end of the hallway.

Olivia set her bag on the kitchen table and then unzipped her booties, toeing them off and then picking them up before moving toward the sounds, sights, and smells.

She moved into the doorway now and looked at the perfectly made bed—no Alex.

She stepped into the bedroom and saw candles lit all around, noting the music was coming from the blonde's iPhone on the bedside table on her side.

Then, she appeared.

A mid-thigh length, beige, silk kimono robe on, the ties loose, her delicate, ivory body nude beneath, those milky porcelain breasts peeking out.

Olivia's mouth was suddenly filled with moisture and her jaw dropped.

"Hey, Detective." She began to slowly walk toward her.

"Counselor…"

"Glad you could make it…"

"I wouldn't have missed it. You sure know how to seduce a girl…candles, music…"

"You don't strike me as someone who needs seducing, Detective." Alex crept closer now.

"I'm just like any other woman…I use my senses to take in my surroundings." Olivia smiled, feeling her body heating up as the blonde came even closer.

"And that's a very detective-like quality, too…being observant, isn't it?" Alex approached her now and then took her hands to the brunette's shoulders, letting her fingertips lightly trace down her arms to her elbows.

"I suppose it is…" Olivia rasped.

Olivia felt fingers tugging at the lower hem of her shirt now. "Wow…right to the action."

Alex smiled. "I've been wanting to see you naked since you sat next to me this evening, Detective. I've been imagining what this body looks like since then." She tugged upward.

Olivia raised her arms and the blouse came off effortlessly. She then felt hands moving to the button and zipper of her jeans, deftly undoing them.

Then hands sliding into her jeans to cup her backside, the blonde pulling their bodies together.

"I'll bet you're the type that always takes charge. Am I right about that?" Alex said against her ear.

Olivia closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Sometimes..but not always." She moaned as she felt firm hands kneading the flesh of her now-exposed ass.

"This could be a battle of the wills, then."

Alex reached around and unclasped her wife's bra and Olivia let it slide down and off of her arms. It was tossed onto the floor and Olivia let her jeans be removed, as well, before stepping out of them.

"One more article," Alex oozed before kneeling down in front of her and sliding her bikini bottoms down along her thighs, past her knees, and then her ankles before Olivia stepped out of those, as well.

Olivia felt her body warming further, the pulsating between her legs, the wetness already there. "Stand up. I want to see you…"

Olivia felt hands on her backside again and warm breath against her mound, causing the tingling, burning sensation to be multiplied.

"No, Detective. I think you're used to being in control. But, I'm gonna make your legs shake. Regardless of what you _thought_ was going to happen."

"Oh…" Olivia moaned as she felt the warmth of Alex's mouth on her now, that tongue sliding out to just brush her clit oh-so-lightly.

Hot breath against her and she felt herself falling into her wife's movements. That slick tongue was now moving along her slit, slowly, languidly as she let it delve deeper.

"So much for foreplay," Olivia breathed, trying a laugh.

Olivia felt her face change now, her brows knitted in pleasure as Alex continued.

She clasped the back of the blonde's head now and felt the silkiness of her locks, holding her face there gently, wanting to feel her wife, be connected with her, as she worked her magic.

"Oh my God…you're _really_ good…" Olivia gasped as she felt that skilled tongue move in further, "…at this…"

Olivia began a quick pant now, her face angled up at the ceiling. It had been a long day, a long week on this case, and now, with a chance to unwind and relax and just be with each other, Alex's motions were welcomed distractions and sensations for the conclusion of such a hard time.

Her legs were quivering now and she felt the build-up of pressure in her core. She couldn't help it, she pressed Alex closer to her and that agile organ entered her more firmly, the plushness of her top lip brushing along her sensitive clit.

"Huh…oh my God…I…" And then complete euphoria as she came hard against her wife's mouth, feeling her legs shake, her skin prick with goosebumps, the pleasure rolling throughout her body in ecstasy.

Then she felt Alex stand and envelop her tightly. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close, her breathing still heavy.

After a few moments, Olivia spoke. "That was…"

"Mmmm," Alex moaned. "It was…"

Olivia pulled her even closer now, their bodies meshed as one as her breathing began to return to normal.

"That was fun, Liv…I liked the bar scene…"

"Oh, Counselor…" Olivia began, "…it's not over yet. I'm still gonna show you how I can make those gorgeous legs quiver under my control…" Olivia smiled.

"Mmmm," Alex moaned grabbing her backside firmly, "…and I can't wait, detective. I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: I was thinking of opening up the "Memories" section again. I have had a lot of requests for certain events that we never saw, i.e. Isabel's relationship, etc. Please let me know if that would be something you would like to have happen.**

 **As always, I would love to hear from you.**

 **Favorites/follows bring readers and I would appreciate that, as all I ever wanted to do was share this story and my writing.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Patricia**


	7. Losing Can Also Be Winning

The kids are six and five.

* * *

 _ **Losing Can Also Be Winning**_

"I _get_ it, Alex. We _have_ to win this." Olivia moved out of the bedroom now and into the bathroom, twirling a piece of floss around her forefingers as she approached the mirror and eyed her wife behind her. "We'll win, Al. We know each other too well." Olivia winked and then proceeded to floss her teeth.

They had agreed to participate in a game the following evening of "How Well Do You Know Your Spouse". Alex had been more than enthusiastic at the chance to challenge their friends and family. Olivia had agreed but, honestly, could have taken it or left it, knowing her wife's competetive ways.

"I know you're right, but I think we could use some refreshing on some things. Like the common questions that will be asked." Alex continued to watch her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Like?" Olivia tried around the waxed string in her mouth as she raised her eyebrows.

"OK…I've printed off some possible questions from a few websites." Alex took a folded set of papers from underneath her armpit and opened them to read.

"Not surprising." Olivia moved to put the floss into the trash. The brunette narrowed her eyes at her wife and smirked. "Did you have a Trapper Keeper when you were in junior high?"

Alex smiled back, still eyeing her notes. "Of course I did." She looked up now. "Didn't you?"

"Of course. But in high school." Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's hips. "I'll bet yours was pink."

Alex's jaw dropped now. "See? This is what I mean. We don't know everything about each other. It was purple, Liv. We have to brush up before tomorrow night."

"Alex, I'm sure no one is gonna ask what color your notebook in middle school was."

"They _could_ , Olivia. And we have to be ready."

Olivia flared her nostrils and shook her head at her wife. "We'll be fine, Alex." She patted her wife's hips two times firmly and then leaned in to kiss her. She let her lips press gently and quickly before pulling away. "I'm gonna go get the kids' lunches ready for tomorrow." Olivia moved out of the bathroom now and proceeded towards the stairs, Alex hot on her heels.

"OK. The basics. I'll tell you yours and you tell me mine. Favorite color. Yours is dark gray."

"And yours is baby blue." Olivia hit the last step and then began down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Type of food? Yours is Greek, then Italian, then Thai."

"And yours is French, then Thai, then Italian." Olivia opened the refrigerator and took out the bread and jelly.

"Right. OK. Favorite sport to watch and play? You like to watch gymnastics and swimming and you like to swim and play the occasional basketball game."

"And you like to watch nothing and play the occasional basketball game." Olivia moved to the hooks next to the garage door and got the kids' thermal lunch totes and brought them to the island, watching as the blonde sat herself on a stool.

"OK…" Alex shuffled to the next sheet, "…hobbies. You like to listen to music. I think that's the first one and you dabble in photography. Right?"

"Yes, Babe." Olivia set out six slices of bread and then unscrewed the top of the natural peanut butter jar before sticking a knife into the creaminess. "And you play the piano and like to do the daily New York Times crossword. You also have a hobby of labeling things lately with your new label maker."

Alex looked at her straight-faced. "It's not a hobby, Liv. It's organizational."

"Because I wouldn't know that the brown rice was the brown rice unless you put the label on it, Babe? Or the red lentils?" Olivia screwed the lid to the strawberry jam back on and then continued to spread the fruitiness around the tops of the bread.

"It's neat, Liv. And it helps the kids as they're learning to read."

Olivia smiled as she placed the top of the sandwiches together. "True, Al."

"OK. Most embarrassing moment? You, having a piece of Dorito in your braces for an entire school day in seventh grade."

Olivia began giggling. "It was so embarrassing. I stuck everything in there trying to get it out—a paper clip, a pencil, a staple. Nothing worked." She placed each sandwich into a plastic storage container and then put them into each child's lunch bag. "And yours was when that kid in fifth grade came up behind you at recess and scared you and you farted in front of him."

Alex smiled now, shaking her head. "That was the worst. What was his name, Liv?"

Olivia placed an orange into each lunch box now. "I don't know, Alex. You never told me."

"I _did_ tell you."

Olivia pursed her mouth into a thin line before zipping up the lunches. "No you didn't."

"I did, Olivia. Russell Harris."

"OK. Russell Harris. Got it."

Olivia moved to the refrigerator and opened the door, the three lunch bags in her left hand. She placed them inside and then closed it. She turned and put her hands on her hips, watching as her wife rifled through the pages in her hands. "We know each other, Al. I guarantee out of Mel and Fin and Casey and Jonathan and Constance and Madeleine and Charles and Landon, we know each other better than anyone."

Alex smiled now and set the papers down. "You're right, Liv."

Olivia moved closer, pressing her hips to her wife's right thigh. "And I'll remember Russell Harris and we'll win this game." Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife gently.

"Yes, we will," Alex moaned, eyes closed.

"Because my wife is such a winning freak."

Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes popped open.

"Well, you _are_ , Al. When it comes to any competition. You have to win."

Alex narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. "We're gonna kick their asses, Liv."

"Yes we will, Al. I have no doubt of my wife's elephant-like memory."

* * *

But they hadn't won.

Olivia had been wrong.

It had come down to one question. Favorite dessert.

Alex knew Olivia's favorite dessert—chocolate mousse—and that hadn't been the problem.

The problem was Olivia's answer when she had to reveal it.

 _"Peach cobbler," Olivia declared proudly, smiling at the blonde next to her on the sofa._

 _"I'm sorry," Landon drawled. "Little Miss Alexandra said coconut cream pie."_

 _"Coconut cream pie?" Olivia had been more than surprised. "I thought you loved fruit cobblers, Al. Peach, especially."_

 _"It's coconut cream pie, Liv. Jesus." Alex shook her head and folded her arms then, looking away from her wife._

Heavy chiding from the rest of the contestants and that one answer had cost the Benson-Cabots the entire game, whereas they had been winning up until that pivotal point _._

Olivia had begun giggling, most likely from the look on Alex's face. But Alex wasn't amused in the slightest. Her brunette wife knew that she liked coconut cream pie the best. It was just that it was so fattening, she rarely partook in it.

Alex removed her black heels and then leaned over and picked them up before heading toward the closet.

"You're not gonna be mad about this, are you Al?" Olivia's voice entered the space.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and exiting, beginning to unbutton her cream, silk blouse.

"I almost said pecan pie because I know you love that, too," Olivia offered as she lifted her black, cashmere sweater over her head and then began folding it.

Alex furrowed her brow and opened her mouth incredulously. "Pecan pie, Olivia? Really?" She removed her blouse and then moved to the closet for a hanger. "When do I _ever_ order pecan pie?"

"Never. Because it's fattening. But it _is_ one of your favorites, Babe."

"Olivia. The question was your _favorite,_ not what you eat because it's healthier. There's a difference."

Olivia kicked her black pumps off now, lowering her a good two inches. "Come on, Al. You know you have a lot of different favorite desserts. Sometimes you can't decide when we go out because of it. Right?" Olivia unzipped the side zipper of her leather pants and then began to peel them downward.

Alex watched the movement, watched as that tanned skin was slowly revealed. She averted her eyes now and then proceeded to lower her gray, woolen pencil skirt and step out of it.

"But I know you're gonna be mad at me. It's obvious from your expression." Olivia, now only in her lavender, lacy panty and bra set, took an elastic from her bedside table and began to place her thick, wavy locks into a high ponytail. "Aren't you?"

"We were _one_ question away, Liv. Then my jackass brother took the win."

"Why is it so important to you?" Olivia placed her hands on her own hips now, her caramel face confused.

The two simply watched each other from across the top of the bed.

"It doesn't mean we love each other any less because we got one answer wrong, Babe."

"But we should know _all_ the answers about each other, Olivia. It just feels… _wrong_ that we didn't win."

Olivia smiled then, her grin broadening as she began to come around the foot of the bed to the blonde's side.

"Don't, Liv."

"Don't, Liv? Don't what, Alex?" the brunette smirked.

"Don't try to sweet talk me."

"I'm not." Olivia approached her now. "But…" Olivia's eyes roamed Alex's body in her silky, off-white slip camisole and ecru panties, "…there is _one_ subject that we know each other _really_ well in…" Olivia moved into her then and grabbed her by the lower back, pulling her hips into her own.

"Liv. Not now."

Olivia's mouth opened in shock. "Alex Benson-Cabot. I don't think I have ever heard you utter those two words…in my _life_ , Babe." She shook her head slowly. "You must _really_ be mad."

"I am." Alex's voice was soft but her gaze was on that full pink mouth in front of her. "I'm not in the mood to make love."

"Another thing I've never heard you say before, Al. And you were so amorous before our guests showed up this evening, Babe."

"Well, I'm not anymore, Olivia. My libido took a hit along with my pride."

"Hmmm…well, if you don't want to make love…" Olivia leaned in now and let her mouth hover along the blonde's jawline, letting her warm breath hit her just so, "…we could just fool around a little. Make out?" The brunette leaned away, looking at her and smiling.

Alex looked into those chocolate orbs—mischievous, yet sultry. Those breasts pressed against her own, the smell of her perfume intoxicating.

"I'm too wound up to make love, Liv."

"Hmmm…well…" Olivia brought her mouth in close now, "…how about I just give you a quick five minute-fix to set your stress free?"

Alex watched as her wife leaned in once more. She closed her eyes and could feel Olivia's tongue now, lightly touching her skin, letting it glide, lightly sliding along the flesh of the ropey column of her neck.

"But I'm mad at you…"

"And I'm mad at you, Al…" Olivia breathed, continuing her movements, now moving toward the other side, "…very…" she kissed her jaw line now, "…very…" she kissed the corner of her mouth, "…mad at you…"

Alex felt the top of her panties being pulled away from her lower belly now and then warm fingers skim along her skin, making their way lower now, before those skilled digits were felt along her folds, the pads of her wife's fingers just enticing her lower lips.

"No…" Alex breathed, "…I'm…" she gasped as she felt fingers begin to enter her, "…mad…at you…"

"Then this can be an angry fuck," Olivia husked against her ear.

Fingers firmly into her now and Alex gasped once more, feeling her core open to allow her wife's movements. Truth be told, she was already highly aroused by her wife—not only from her ensemble and hair and general sexiness that evening, but now from the anticipation of what she knew would happen after their guests had left—regardless of the outcome of the game.

"I think being angry with me turns you on," Olivia tried against her ear, her right hand continuing to thrust.

Alex's body was responding quickly to her wife's voice, her wife's movements, her wife's inane ability to turn her body and mind to jelly. She felt and smelled so good against her that Alex was finding it difficult to focus on anything else but her own pleasure at that moment.

"I think you're wrong." Alex tried, her breathing intensifying.

"Mm-mmm," Olivia moaned. "I think I'm definitely right.

Firmer pumping now, the blonde's body being propelled upward with every thrust, the burning pleasure beginning. She felt her right thigh being lifted and wrapped around the brunette's backside as the sound of Alex's excitement could be heard with every pump upward now. She was so wet that denying her arousal would be, at this point, completely in vain.

"Don't fight what we know to be true, Al…" Olivia whispered against her ear, "…because we _do_ know everything we need to know about each other…"

Alex felt her wife's mouth on her ear now, that skilled tongue gliding along the shell, Olivia's breathing, that mouth moving along the rim before settling on her lobe and taking it into her mouth and sucking softly.

"Uhhhhh…" Alex let out a guttural moan as the sensation between her legs built, her wife's mouth on her ear only adding to the increase in pressure between her legs. "Harder…" Alex tried, her voice almost non-existent.

"Are you almost there, Al?" Olivia questioned, and the blonde could hear her smiling through her inquiry.

Alex only nodded, feeling her face begin to change, her mouth open, her brow furrow in concentration.

The brunette's fingers continued to work their magic, their skill filling her, the tips of those agile digits just hitting the blonde in the right spot upon entry. And within seconds of Olivia beginning her deeper plunging, the blonde's legs began trembling, that warm euphoric sensation increasing with every second that passed.

"We know each other, Alex…" Olivia whispered. " _This_ is knowing each other, Baby."

Her brunette wife's hot breath was against her ear once more and Alex felt her body shiver with anticipation, with an inescapable incitement as her body peaked and she gasped and then heard a small squeak escape her lips before the heat filled her lower half and radiated outward from her core, to her belly, to her extremities and outward, her body bucking with every contraction.

"Uhhh!" Alex's whimper was high-pitched as she let her orgasm run the full coarse of pleasure, her wife holding her around her waist, those magical fingers still inside, their movement gradually slowing.

A kiss to her neck, then her chin, then the corner of her mouth.

Alex smiled and opened her eyes to find her wife looking back at her, that endearing grin never deterred.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Right?" She smirked.

Alex couldn't help the small chuckle that was forming in the back of her throat. She nodded slowly and eyed her wife's mouth before looking back into those warm, brown orbs. "Right, Liv." She took a small breath and let it out. "Absolutely right, Babe."

Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, letting that tongue glide along her lower lip sensually before pulling away and grinning once more. "That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N: Reviews, follows, and favorites mean you like it. Thank you to all of you who have shown your love already!


	8. The Comfort of You

Happy Labor Day!

Enjoy!

Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites!

* * *

 _ **The Comfort of You**_

With the older four adults seated at the kitchen table, Alex watched their girls playfully have an argument in the kitchen about whether or not Kristin Stewart was or was not gay, the two laughing and shoving each other, Theo joining in on the frivolity, as the rest of the family all sat around the kitchen table on this Labor Day in Manhattan.

The warm, soft glow of the candles radiated around the amiable faces of her brother and sister-in-law as they all watched the Benson-Cabot children—the twins now twenty-two and Theo twenty-three—and her brother and Casey.

It was a first not to have celebrated this particular holiday at the beach house but, given the newness, the rawness of Cathy Cabot's recent death and subsequent funeral just a week prior, it was a request that the blonde had made to her wife, and their family had understood and obliged.

And so, with a dinner of grilled cheeseburgers, baked steak fries and ketchup, a dessert of apple pie a la mode, and the young adults doing the dishes after the small, cozy group had just finished up their own little, somber celebration, things were winding down for the evening.

Alex felt a soft, gentle hand on top of her own and she jumped slightly, breaking herself from her thoughts. She turned to her wife and smiled, turning her own hand over and interlacing her fingers with the brunette's. "Isabel's jumpsuit is—"

"Al," Olivia warned, smiling. "Leave her alone. It's fine. She's twenty-two and the top part fits her girls well."

Alex's smile widened. "You're right." She turned and looked back at their blue-eyed daughter who was wearing a black, thin-strapped jumpsuit that evening, her hair up in a messy bun. "She looks beautiful."

Olivia leaned into her then. "Just like her mom."

And Alex felt her wife's warm breath on her shoulder and then a soft kiss, the blonde not able to help but close her eyes for a little longer than necessary.

"Besides…" Olivia looked the blonde over, "…if I didn't know better I'd think you two planned your outfits. Only yours is olive green with thinner straps." Olivia winked and brought her cup of coffee to her lips.

"We didn't, Liv. I guess we just were on the same wavelength when we picked out our ensembles."

"I guess so…" Olivia agreed. "And how about Gracie? That dress she's wearing is amazing. Classic and feminine. If I could fit into it, I'd wear it."

Alex smiled. "You could try, Babe. I would love to see that." She smirked. "But you're right. It's classic and feminine. Just like her. She does look beautiful, too. I guess she wants to look good for Gregory at the top of that rooftop bar of The Marriott this evening."

Grace was wearing a muted neutral-color off the shoulder bohemian maxi dress, her long, wavy hair down and parted in the middle—just like her blonde mother's. But Alex had chosen a low, messy chignon for the evening.

"Mission accomplished, then." Olivia rested her chin on Alex's right shoulder then, the two just watching their kids.

"Theo's doing the beard thing again," Alex commented.

"Yeah, but it looks nice on him. Don't you think? He looks so mature with it. I can't believe he just turned twenty-three, Al. I can't get over it."

Alex eyed her wife's lap and upper torso, the brunette having chosen a turquoise-patterned kimono-sleeved maxi dress, as well, her hair in a twist, her olive complexion virtually without make-up, yet amazingly beautiful, especially in the glow of the two, six-inch, three-wicked vanilla candles that sat along the center of the large farmhouse table.

"I do think so, Babe. He's such a handsome man." Alex turned and locked eyes with her wife, smiling.

"Allie?"

Alex turned to find her brother looking at her, his face full of emotion. "Yeah, Johnny?"

"A toast for Mom?"

"Let's toast, big bro…" Alex smiled and raised her coffee cup.

"To Mom…" He cleared his throat and swallowed.

Alex felt her eyes prick with tears for the millionth time in the past seven days.

Jonathan continued, "…to carrying on her legacy, to her funny little quirks, to her finally being back together with Dad in the way she had wanted for so long, and to the love that she had for us and we had for her. I know they're both smiling down at us and that we'll see them again one day." He raised his glass further in the air.

"To Mom," Alex agreed, feeling her lower lip tremble slightly.

The foursome clinked cups and sipped before finding all of the children standing in front of them, Grace wiping her hands on a navy dishtowel from the kitchen.

Olivia swallowed and set her cup down. "All done?" She wiped below her nose gingerly with her napkin and then looked up at the kids and smiled.

"Yeah, Mama…" Isabel kissed Olivia's cheek and hugged her briefly from behind before she went around behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her, clasping her hands in front of her neck, "…you OK, Mom?"

Alex nodded. "I'm good, Iz. You three go out and have fun, OK?"

"We will, Mom." Isabel kissed Alex's cheek softly.

"We're gonna watch the fireworks from the _Top of the Strand_ in Midtown and we'll be home by two so you don't worry." Grace looked at Olivia and then Alex.

"Don't drink too much, you three. And take a cab or Uber if you do."

"Uh, Mom. Come on. Do you know how much the drinks are? They're like fifteen dollars each." Isabel informed her. "We won't be having but one, maybe two. Right, Gracie?"

Gracie began nodding in swooping movements and motioning her arms. "Come on! We have to go!" she urged, tugging on her sister's arm. "Greg is already there, waiting! He reserved a cabana table for us and Chandra and Devin and Stacy are coming, too." Grace proceeded to push her brother and sister towards the door, but not before they all pecked their mothers good-bye.

"Jeez, Gracie!" Isabel retorted. "Take it easy! Bye Mom! By Mama! Bye Uncle Johnny! Bye Aunt Casey!" Isabel's voice could be heard all the way to the front door.

They heard it open, a little squealing and giggling, and then shut just as quickly. Their three kids off to have fun for the evening.

And then, a virtual silence—nothing else but the soft sound of Andra Day singing about honey or fire.

"Well…" Casey began, her raspy voice tired, spent, "…I think we should be going, too. Let you two get comfortable and wind down for the evening." She smiled and stood, brushing off her white, linen skirt.

"Oh, you don't have to go, guys," Alex tried.

Alex felt Olivia's hand on her back then, rubbing in soothing circles.

"It's been a long week and I think we could all use some rest," Jonathan offered, trying a smile. "OK, Allie-Al?" He stood, as well.

"OK, Johnny."

Olivia and Alex stood and all headed toward the door, embraces and kisses had, before the Benson-Cabots closed the door behind them.

* * *

Olivia stepped off the last step of the staircase, arms folded against her in her beige, silk robe, and then slowly began walking down the slate blue wooded hallway and toward the living room, hearing the light tinkling of piano keys as she did so.

 _Light Chopin? Maybe Debussy?_

It was light and half-hearted, almost as if the person behind the keys didn't know if they wanted to play or not. She emerged from around the corner and saw her wife sitting on the bench, in her long, baby blue silk robe, only her right hand on the keys, the other straight to her side, holding her body up on the bench.

"Hey, Liv," she smiled, continuing to lightly let those slender fingers dance oh-so-delicately along the keys.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia approached now and watched her wife, her own eyes going to those cerulean pools before dipping down to her hand that was doing something all on its own and even that sound was amazingly beautiful. "You OK?"

Alex shook her head. "Not really," she claimed quietly. "I'm sorry."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Sorry about what, Al?"

"That we didn't go to the beach house for Labor Day. I just…I just couldn't see us…it's—"

"Babe…" Olivia sat now, to the right of the blonde, facing the opposite way, "…we'll go again. This was a hard time for you, for Jonathan, for the kids, for us…we'll spend Labor Day and summers and other holidays there again. I just want you to be comfortable where you are right now, Babe. Going there so soon would have been too fresh for you. And I don't want you to suffer more than you already are, my love." Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side. "OK?"

Alex nodded and Olivia saw the emotion in her face. The brunette leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, inhaling her, feeling the softness beneath her own mouth, before pulling away and looking her face over.

Olivia smiled lightly once more and stood. "Why don't you play one of my favorites, Al?

" _Nocturne No. 17 in B Major_?" Alex looked up at her and smiled. "I can do that…"

Her blonde wife placed those femininely long digits on the keys and Olivia moved around behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, beginning to knead them lightly.

"You know…" Alex began the song, the sound mesmerizing and soft, soothing and graceful, "…when I had quit the piano after Mr. Houseman died…and I used to have a bad day or be feeling especially stressed…" her fingers moved slowly, gracefully, "…I used to watch live performances of piano concerts. It would help me. Sort of soothe me, in a way."

Olivia continued massaging her shoulders and listening to the beautiful music, listening to her wife share one of the personal stories from her youth that she loved hearing about. She let her thumbs dig into the muscles above her shoulder blades, where she had been keeping all of her stress over the past several days.

Alex moaned and dropped her head forward, still continuing to play, her fingers never ceasing their movements, the tune not interrupted in the slightest.

Olivia leaned forward now and placed a gentle kiss on the bare skin at the back of her wife's neck, her hair conveniently up in a twist for the evening.

Then, the music stopped completely.

And those ocean blue eyes turned and looked up at her, her expression one that Olivia knew all too well. Any sense of jest, any kidding around was off the table and the brunette knew that look anywhere.

Alex needed her.

And she needed Alex.

Olivia pulled away and held her hand out to her wife and Alex stood and placed her own in hers. Olivia pulled her close, facing her, and slithered her arms around her, pulling her toward her. They looked at each other then, eyes searching each other's faces, both just admiring the other.

Alex took her right hand and let her light fingertips trace down Olivia's cheek, the brunette closing her eyes from the tenderness of this action. She smiled and bit her lip before opening her eyes once more and looking into those pools of love, of need, of desire.

Without words, they made their way down the hallway, up the stairs, and to their bedroom.

* * *

Olivia let nimble fingers untie her wife's robe and then let the ties hang down. She parted the lapels and then slipped her hands to her waist, letting her eyes feast on the nude milkiness of her wife's body—still lithe, still ivory-white, still an absolute aphrodisiac to the brunette.

She leaned in now and let her mouth envelop the milky flesh of her neck, letting her tongue taste her skin, allowing it to swipe languidly along the smoothness.

Alex let out a shaky breath then, tilting her head backward to allow Olivia further access. "I don't want to not see or feel you, Liv. I want to look into those beautiful eyes."

"OK, Al…" Olivia tried, still kissing her way along her wife's neck, jawline, to the top of the swell of her breasts.

"I want to touch you, feel you. I need that connection, Babe."

"I know, Al." Olivia tried in between kisses. "I'm here…"

Olivia stood erect then and then moved the robe off of her wife's shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. Alex reached forward and did the same, allowing Olivia's robe to fall in the same manner.

Then, Alex moved in, sliding her arms around her and holding her close, their bodies pressed as one.

"I just want to smell you, feel you, hold you, Liv. All night. I want to be in your arms, Babe."

"OK, Al…" Olivia said softly over her shoulder.

She began letting light fingertips run along the silky flesh of the blonde's back, eliciting a soft, high moan from her. Then, Olivia felt Alex's lower belly move in even closer now, pressing herself more firmly against her, and then a strong hand behind her right upper thigh, urging her to lift it slightly. Olivia did so and then Alex's long, porcelain legs were instantly on either side of Olivia's right thigh and the brunette could feel her wife's soft, warm wetness against the upper portion of her own leg.

Alex pulled their bodies even closer now, warm flesh erotically pressed to one another, and Olivia heard and felt her breathing against her right ear, slow and intentional, as the blonde began a slow grind against her, her agile hips moving along her own heated skin, her motions beginning to keep a steady forward and backward thrust that wasn't rushed, wasn't desperate. It was just a need that Alex had.

Olivia felt her own wetness begin to pool now as she felt her wife's body against her own, the hardness of her nipples pressed to her own, her wife's grip on her upper back, and the brunette slid her hands down further now and cupped Alex's backside firmly, helping her movements along at the pace that she had set.

"I love you, Olivia…" Alex whispered.

And all Olivia could hear was pure Heaven, not only in her words but in the breathiness of her voice, causing the detective's lower lips to pulsate now, the throbbing filling her own femininity with arousal.

"I love you, too, Alex."

Olivia felt her wife grip her even more firmly, her thrusting becoming firmer, harder against her own thigh, yet still measured and paced.

Alex gasped now, with every thrust into her, her hold on the brunette growing tighter and tighter with each second that passed.

"That's it, Baby…" Olivia encouraged, "…let it go, my love." She turned her face and kissed the side of her wife's neck before kissing her ear lobe gently, listening as Alex's breathing came stronger now, the brunette able to feel a thin sheen of perspiration along her own forearms that were pressed to the blonde's lower back, her hands still clasping her ass firmly.

Then, a quiet release, the blonde's soft, high-pitched voice heard releasing her orgasm as Olivia felt a rush of moisture not only from her wife, but also herself, as her wife came.

"Shhhhh…." Olivia soothed, continuing to squeeze her backside as she coaxed the completion of her wife's orgasm until its finality.

Alex moaned softly and then Olivia could hear and feel her body as she yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, Al."

"But…" Alex tried.

"But nothing, Babe." Olivia pulled away and looked at her wife and smiled.

Alex let a slight grin begin to dance along that flushed, ivory face. "I'm like an animal."

"And I love it, Babe." Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away. "But you need to sleep. OK?"

"But, Olivia…"

"I'm fine. Watching you, Al. It's just…the best. It makes me happier than you know. Now…get in bed."

"OK, Liv…" Alex agreed softly.

Olivia helped Alex to her side of the bed and lifted the covers as she slipped in. The brunette pulled them over her and then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then her mouth, savoring her redolence, the smell of her woman sexually satisfied, and then pulled away.

By the time Olivia slipped into her own side and pulled the covers over her own body and turned the lights out, Alex's mouth was parted, a slow breathing being emitted.

Olivia smiled as she closed her own eyes and took a deep breath, feeling as her lower half began to settle back to normalcy once again. A sliding sound and then a weight on her left shoulder and Olivia wrapped her arm around her wife, kissing her forehead softly, happy to have brought her a little bit of satisfaction in a time that had been so difficult for her.

Happy to be there for the woman who meant everything to her in this world.


	9. Hands

**A/N: A little sexy chapter for levity. This one would take place just before the Lewis Chapters do.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have favorited and review. You're the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Hands**_

 _Those hands._

Alex's eyes remained fixed on Olivia's hands—smooth, tanned, strong, feminine. The curve of her wrists, the flexibility of her digits, the delicate strength of their appearance.

 _Do I have a fetish?_

 _Maybe._

Alex had always loved her wife's hands but, as she watched them flex and straighten, pull and push and knead the pizza dough for their Saturday evening dinner, Alex's neurons were firing with the idea, the prospect, of being alone with her wife and allowing those very hands to do what they did and did so well.

The ladies had been more than busy the past couple of weeks and their moments spent together had been few and far between, especially just the two of them. Both of them had been completely dead to the world by the time their heads had hit the pillows with the notion and prospect of intimate time being placed on the back burner.

But the sparks were being ignited in the blonde, knowing things had finally slowed down enough to begin spending quality, alone time together once more.

"Dat's da bread an da pizza, Mama?" Isabel squealed excitedly.

"It is, Baby. The dough that will be the crust for the pizza, Iz. It's gonna get bigger in the oven, too!" Olivia's focus was on the dough in front of her as she flashed that beautiful Benson smile, eyes on the wooden board in front of her.

But Alex's focus was still on those hands, now covered in flour, caked with tiny specs of their future dinner. Alex closed her mouth then, realizing it had been hanging open, as she sat on one of the island stools, Grace on her lap, the blonde's long arms wrapped around her.

"Right, Al?" Olivia questioned.

Alex blinked a few times and then made eye contact with her wife, who was most definitely smirking at her. "Hmmm?"

"Right?"

Alex cleared her throat and swallowed, her mesmerization now switching to Olivia's eyes. "That's right, Liv."

"Always?" Olivia's grin grew now.

"Always, Liv."

"Ewww, Mommy!" Theo screeched. "You _always_ put _grasshoppers_ on your pizza?" Theo's mouth was wide open, his face scrunched in disgust.

Alex drew her lips inward, attempting not to smile.

She had definitely been caught. Five years of marriage, three small children that drained their energy constantly, and Alex was even more enthralled by her wife than ever before.

"So, that's what I unknowingly agreed to, then? Grasshoppers on my pizza?" Alex shook her head at the brunette. "Do we have any in the pantry?" She smiled at her wife who had an impish look on her face, still smirking.

"Yeah, I think we do, but we keep them in the freezer, Al. They're much fresher that way." Olivia winked and then moved to Theo and tickled his belly. "Much crunchier!"

Theo squealed with delight and Olivia moved to tickle Isabel and then Grace before stopping next to the blonde.

"Where was your mind, Al?" Olivia smiled down at her, moving even closer, those cocoa orbs sparkling.

"On the pizza, Liv." Alex smiled. "I'm really looking forward to eating it."

"The pizza?"

Alex nodded, her focus going to her wife's mouth. "The pizza. _Eating_ the pizza."

"Mm hmm." Olivia kissed her softly and then pulled away, smirking. "The pizza. Eating the pizza." She smiled. "Let's get these in the oven soon, guys. Mommy's hungry."

"Isn't Mama hungry?" Alex oozed.

"Mama's _always_ hungry." Olivia winked.

"I hun-gee too, Mama!" Isabel spouted.

"Me, too!" Theo and Grace agreed in unison.

"OK, guys. Go on up and get your pillows and blankets for the slumber party. We'll top these when you come back down, pop them in the oven and have our pizza and movie night. OK?" Olivia beamed.

Grace pushed her forearms then as she struggled to get off of Alex's lap and the blonde set her down as they watched their children race down the hallway, out of sight, and thunder up the stairs.

Alex felt her wife's eyes on her then and she turned to look at her.

That predatory gaze was there—the one that caused Alex's knees to weaken, her heart to race, her mouth to salivate.

"You gonna make it, Babe?" Olivia moved closer and inched her way in between the blonde's parted knees, moving her body in between her upper thighs and settling her forearms on her wife's shoulders.

"Make what, Liv?" Alex rasped.

"Make it until the kids go to sleep?"

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Is it that obvious?" She placed her hands on her wife's waist.

"Your cheeks are pink and your pupils are dilated. I can barely see the blue, Babe." Olivia then took her hands to her wife's face and let the backs of her fingertips stroke her cheeks. "Sorry we've both been so busy, Al. That we haven't really had ti—"

"Liv, don't. It's something we both couldn't help. But…" Alex slowly let her palms feel her way down the brunette's hips and then around to clutch her backside, "…things are looking up...slowing down." She smiled. "Aren't they?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely, Al…" she leaned in and kissed her gently, letting her mouth part oh-so-slightly and letting her tongue brush along Alex's upper lip before letting her mouth go with a tiny, suctioned pop, "…they definitely are."

"Got 'em, Mama!" Theo yelled.

A set of six stampeding footsteps raced into the kitchen now.

"OK, guys," Alex began, "…spread them out and set it all up and we'll put your favorite toppings on the pizzas. OK?" Alex smiled, still entangled with her wife. She looked back into those deep brown pools.

"Later?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Later, Liv."

* * *

Olivia looked at herself in the vanity mirror of the bureau and adjusted her breasts in her black lacy bra, lifting them and setting them higher in their place before adjusting the straps. She eyed her belly then—toned yet supple—the evidence of a hint of motherhood and also the time spent to get back into shape after their son was born, definitely apparent. She adjusted the shoulders of her sheer, black kimono robe and then looked up at her hair which was down and wavy for the evening.

With finally a break in their schedule, Olivia was looking forward to getting close to and being intimate with her wife and giddy with the prospect that they would soon be invading each other's space in one of the best ways possible.

She heard the squeak of the bedroom door and then heard it close before she heard a rustling of fabric and then felt her wife standing next to her.

Her left hand was being taken now—light fingertips touching it before she felt it being lifted upward. Turning her head, she saw Alex bring it to her mouth and kiss her knuckles gently—index finger, middle finger…

Olivia only continued to watch her, the blonde only in a simple white, cotton bra and matching bikini panties, her lithe body and porcelain skin more than causing the brunette's body to hum. She continued to watch as Alex took her time, watched the penetrating gaze of those crystal blue orbs, watched that mouth as she kissed the brunette's skin delicately.

Olivia felt her eyes glaze over as she continued to watch as Alex turned her hand over, now placing light kisses on her palm, feeling the love, the warm softness of her wife's mouth, knowing exactly how it felt on other parts of her body.

Olivia took a deep breath then and moved into her wife, tugging her arm slightly in a signal. Alex stopped what she was doing and smiled, the two moving into each other and wrapping their arms around each other.

Olivia closed her eyes again and just enjoyed the closeness, the feeling of her wife's warm, soft body against her, the weight of her chin on her shoulder, and they began to sway slightly.

"You still kill me, Olivia," Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled. "I know I do, Babe. And you do it to me every time, too, Al."

"Mmmm," Alex moaned. "Good to know."

Olivia moved her hands upward and pulled her wife closer, clutching her shoulder blades while Alex's hands moved downward and cupped Olivia's ass in firm hands.

"Are you up for this, Al?" Olivia began giggling. "I don't want you falling asleep on me again."

"Liv…" Alex whined impatiently, "…you woke me up in the middle of the night, Babe. It was dark, I was cozy…I just…it felt so good…I just…"

"OK, Al. I got it." She leaned backward and looked at her. "It was bad timing."

Alex smiled then. "I got off, though." She began giggling. "Right?"

"That you did, Babe. And then promptly fell asleep."

"True...but…" Alex began, "…we're both well-rested from last night and I won't let you get out of this that easily."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, no?"

Alex shook her head and then Olivia felt the blonde's hands leave her backside and then move to her elbows, moving along her forearms and then wrists and bringing the brunette's hands in between their upper chests.

"And these hands that I love so much…"

"You love my hands?"

"You know I do, Liv. I've always told you that."

"Not my ass and my breasts?" Olivia smirked.

"Well, those, too. But these hands…" Alex studied them now as the two began to intertwine their digits—slowly, softly, feeling pads and fingertips, soft skin, the bumpiness of nestled veins, "…know what they can do and what they've done for me for so many years…so much pleasure and strength in them…"

Blue eyes met her own and the undeniable lust was there.

"Where do you want these hands, Alex?" Olivia's voice was raw, turned on.

"All over me, Liv. Inside of me, Babe," Alex breathed, moving her face forward and then resting her forehead against her wife's.

"There's nothing more that I would enjoy than to do that, Al…" Olivia tilted her chin forward now, letting her lips lightly touch the blonde's, breathing in her redolence, creating a pull with her lips and feeling another familiar pull in between her legs.

Olivia then moved her hands upward to cup her wife's face, increasing the intensity of the kiss while holding Alex's jaw in her hands—tongues battling, mouths working along each other's, breathing becoming heavy. Alex's hands were felt on her breasts now, firm, yet erotic, those skilled thumbs brushing across her nipples enticingly, only further increasing the thumping in her groin.

Breathlessly, Olivia pulled away and abruptly turned the blonde around by her waist before pressing her front to the length of the blonde's back, Alex yelping with surprise. Olivia smiled and then began moving her forward to Olivia's side of the bed. When they reached the mattress, Olivia began leaning Alex's upper body forward, slowly, slowly, until her upper half was resting on the bed, her ass in the air, Olivia still pressed firmly behind her.

"I want you here, from behind, Liv," Alex husked. "Right now. I want to feel those hands, Babe." Alex's voice was needy, with a hint of erotic impatience.

Keeping her body touching her wife's, Olivia took her forefingers and hooked them into the blonde's white bikini panties and pulled them down to her lower thighs and then took the opportunity to place her hands on the smoothness of her backside, squeezing and caressing and holding the two perfect globes in her hands, all the while letting her breath linger against her wife's ear.

"Your ass is so sexy, Babe." Olivia felt her eyes roll back into her head now as she felt her own body respond to her wife's beautiful frame.

"Grab it, Liv. Firm. I want hand prints, Babe."

Olivia smiled against her wife's ear and then gripped her ass cheeks firmly in her hands, squeezing with intention. She then brought both hands slightly away before bringing them down quickly, the slapping sound echoing throughout the bedroom.

Alex moaned in pleasure and Olivia felt her body begin to relax further and she felt the blonde's backside push further into her own body, signaling her need, her desire for Olivia's touch in the place she had already requested.

Olivia moved her left hand around her wife's body then and clutched her right breast as her right hand moved around the back, hand tracing down the beautiful line separating those glorious, milky cheeks, before she let her hand travel further down to her wife's wet warmth.

The blonde was already aroused, already ready for Olivia's satisfaction and the brunette couldn't help but to moan at just how much liquid was already there for her.

"You're so ready. Aren't you, Baby?" Olivia whispered against her ear.

"Yes," Alex tried.

Olivia let two fingers begin entry now, feeling out exactly where her wife was, feeling the intense lubrication already evident, before letting them enter her fully.

Alex moaned and Olivia watched her face angle up toward the ceiling.

"More, Babe." Alex's mouth parted then. "Those fingers…those—"

And Olivia thrust her first two digits into her wife now, the blonde gasping, before beginning a steady rhythm inside of her, the sound of her incitement heard now with every pump.

"More…" Alex whispered.

Olivia let her middle finger enter now and watched as Alex's hands clutched the Matelassé bedspread in her hands, knuckles straining against the quilted fabric.

Alex's whimpers could be heard now with every thrust in, and quick inhales with every drawback of her hand, the sound beautiful to the brunette.

Olivia turned her face and kissed the side of her wife's neck softly, letting her tongue linger before sucking firmly.

"Don't mark me, Liv," Alex panted. "I have work..." she breathed.

And Olivia smiled, knowing the conversations they've already had about that. "But I want to, Alex. So badly…" She kissed the side of her silky neck once more.

Alex's breath came in short bursts now as Olivia's pressure and depth increased, Alex's body being propelled forward with every pump. Olivia squeezed her wife's breast firmly before she pinched her right nipple and felt Alex's body tense and she moaned loudly.

"Again, Liv. Do that again…"

Olivia did as she was told and felt Alex's body begin to quiver, shake, as she kept her arm wrapped around her, and then felt the tremoring throughout her torso before a vocal cry of unrestrained pleasure came from her mouth and Olivia felt the gripping, clenching contractions around her fingers—quick at first and then gradually slowing in speed.

Olivia continued to move her hand in to and out of her wife until she felt the completion of her climax. The brunette smiled and turned her face again, into her wife's hair, and took in a deep breath of her silky locks, floral shampoo with a hint of perfume, before whispering, "I love you."

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned, "…and I love you, Liv. You and those magic hands."

"Always?" Olivia giggled.

"Always, Babe. Always."

* * *

 **I would love to hear from you, as always!**

 **Patricia**


	10. Eyes

_**Eyes**_

"And now let's slowly bring it back into downward dog…" the yoga instructor's soft voice guided, "…hold it here, feel the stretch, continuing gentle breathing…"

Alex eyed her wife then—that firm ass high in the air in those black yoga pants, that off-the-shoulder, grey sweatshirt that read _Nama-stay in Bed_ , that thick hair in a sweaty, high bun—and she smiled.

Olivia's eyes were closed and the blonde could see that plush mouth in an "o", breathing in and out slowly, feeling the relaxation.

The blonde had agreed to this class on this sunny Saturday because it was the grand opening of a new yoga facility that had opened up just around the corner from their townhouse and the brunette wanted to give it a try. Five free classes for each of them and then they could decide if they liked it and wanted to buy a membership or not.

"And now, slowly, we'll take it into child's pose, breathing in and out, feeling the stretch in your shoulders, back, and arms…"

Alex held child's pose then, feeling the relaxation, the oozing patience she exuded after an hour of mind-freeing stretching, focus, and meditation.

"And when you feel that your body is ready, slowly go into savasana and stay there as long as you'd like…" the instructor encouraged. "Namaste."

"Namaste," Olivia said softly next to her.

Alex sat back on her knees then and looked over at her wife once more and watched as Olivia lay, on her back, arms relaxed at her sides, legs outstretched, eyes closed, completely relaxed.

Alex leaned in closer. "Hey, Liv…" she whispered.

"Hmmmm?" Olivia moaned, remaining in the same position.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom. How about I meet you in the lobby in a few minutes?"

Alex smiled as she watched Olivia bring her thumb and forefinger to her mouth and wipe the corners. Olivia had once told Alex that sometimes she got so relaxed in yoga class, especially in the final couple of poses, that she drooled. Apparently this class was no exception.

"OK, Al. I'll see you out there. I'll grab a brochure with their rates."

"OK, Liv." Alex stood then and then moved to the wall of mirrors and grabbed her brown, linen over-the-shoulder tote and swung it over her shoulder before heading towards the doors and out of the classroom.

* * *

Alex entered the lobby a few minutes later, adjusting her ponytail, and saw her wife talking to a tall, lean man wearing fuchsia, sequined and embroidered harem pants, shirtless, his long black hair in a braid, his raven beard and moustache wild and untamed.

Olivia was looking at a brochure in her hands as the man spoke to her, the brunette nodding and leafing through the folded piece of paper. Alex approached them and smiled at the man.

"Here's Alex." Olivia smiled at her and then the man. "This is my wife."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Vihaan." He held his hand out.

Alex shook it. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, Al. Vihaan was just telling me about this class that starts in a few minutes. He's leading it. He said it's only about ten minutes long. I think we should stay for it."

"What is it, Liv? I'm not sure I could do another yoga class, Babe."

"It's an intimacy, eye contact class."

Alex narrowed her eyes then, smirking. "Eye contact?"

Olivia nodded and looked at Vihaan briefly before looking back at her wife. "Yeah, it's supposed to connect you on a whole different level. He says it's powerful and awakening. I think we should try it. And then we can go to that new Indian restaurant and pick up dinner for us and the kids. What do you think?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, that giddy, hopeful expression hard for the blonde to resist.

"I think we should do it, Babe. If you want to do it, we should definitely give it a shot."

"Perfect." Vihaan placed his palms together and bowed slightly. "It's in studio B. See you there in a couple of minutes, ladies." He bowed once more and then turned and headed down the hallway.

"This'll be fun, Al." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know I love seeing you so enthusiastic, Liv. Besides, the kids all have rides and won't be home until six-thirty. So it works out. It's only," Alex looked at her watch, "…five, so we have plenty of time."

Olivia smiled then and leaned closer, "Let's go stare at each other, Babe."

"I do that anyway, Liv. You just don't see me…" Alex offered as they started in the direction of the room.

"Oh, don't I?" Olivia offered, bumping hips with the blonde.

* * *

Olivia sat, cross-legged, hands loose and resting on her knees, looking at Vihaan who was in front of the class, in the same holding pose as she.

"And now, you will look at your partner, only into their eyes. We will do this for four minutes. Only look at their eyes in this time. Not their hair. Not their mouth. Only their eyes. Are we ready?"

Olivia nodded and then looked in front of her at her blonde wife. Alex was facing her, in the same position, their knees just barely touching. She looked so cute in her navy tank top and charcoal gray leggings, her hair in a sleek ponytail, glasses off for the activity.

Alex smiled at her then and the brunette smiled back. Then, they both dropped their expressions, becoming serious. Olivia looked into those eyes, the ones that she could always get lost in, the ones that she had gotten lost in, the ones that she continued to get lost in.

The blueness was amazing. Alex had the kind of blue eyes that were almost indescribable. To say they were ocean blue didn't do them justice. To say they were crystal blue was too boring of a way to describe the light they held, the beauty they contained.

Those darker brows that framed them, those dark lashes that accentuated them. Those dark pools in the center that could let Olivia know exactly how her wife was feeling, depending on the size.

She continued to look into those eyes and felt herself falling—deeper and deeper into them—now seeing her wife's expression change slightly, becoming even warmer, even more mesmerizing, if that were possible.

Then she felt her heart do something. _Soar? Flip? Tumble?_ And she had to catch her breath and remember to breathe. She took a small inhale and then let it out, her focus not leaving her wife and then she tried a small smile.

* * *

The warmth of those eyes was what always got Alex. She had never known anyone with such a rich, brown eye color that held even a sliver of the kindness, the love, the gentleness, the angelic qualities that her wife's eyes held. The brunette's eyes were ones that she could sink into, like quicksand beneath her feet, and she never cared if she might not make it out.

Olivia was without makeup—not even the slight stroke of mascara—but somehow she was even more beautiful in her natural state. Her eyes needed no other adornment. They were perfection—her face was perfection—just in its natural glory.

She watched her wife watch her and she felt all the things that she was thinking somehow transfer across to the brunette—even without saying a word. She loved this woman sitting in front of her so much, couldn't imagine a world without her, couldn't imagine doing this thing called life with anyone else, and she knew that Olivia knew exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

Alex's eyes darted down briefly to that mouth. Olivia noticed the action and tried a small smile before Alex returned her gaze to those amazingly clear orbs.

"In three, two, one…" Vihaan declared softly, "…and that was our four minutes. I encourage you to go home, try this again, talk with each other about what you were feeling, and enjoy it. Until next time."

Olivia swallowed, still watching her wife. "What'd you think?" Olivia questioned softly.

Alex didn't say anything, though. She only continued to look at her. The blonde attorney stood and held out her hand, her expression serious.

Olivia placed her hand in her wife's and stood, as well. They slung their bags over their shoulders, wrapped their arms around each other's waists, and headed through the doors of the yoga studio, into the cool, September Manhattan evening.

* * *

The smell of garam masala and curry filled the space of the Rover as Olivia pulled the car into the garage and brought it to a stop.

Olivia reached up to the visor and pressed the button and the door began to close behind them. "You OK, Al?" She turned to her wife in the passenger seat. "You've been quiet since we left the yoga studio."

Alex turned and looked at her then, that look returning. The intensity was back, the same intensity from when they were doing the exercise.

Alex leaned in then and let her mouth hover in front of Olivia's. "What did you feel when we did that, Babe?"

"I felt you, Al. I felt you and your love. I felt how much I love you, Babe."

Alex nodded slowly, her eyes moving to Olivia's mouth. "I did, too. I felt connected to you, Liv. I felt…open…awake…so many…memories came flooding into my mind just looking at you."

Olivia smiled then and reached up to cup her wife's face. "That happened to me, too, Alex. I saw the love, I felt the love…"

"I wanted to kiss you so badly, Liv. I wanted to feel you, touch you…" Alex breathed. "I want you right now."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. " _Here_?"

Alex nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and then reached over and unbuckled her wife's.

" _Now_?" Olivia questioned.

Alex only nodded again and then moved to straddle Olivia in the driver's seat, knees awkwardly placed on either side of her upper thighs. Alex then reached into her wife's black yoga pants and began stroking her crotch through her panties, letting her mouth press firmly against the brunette's.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned, reaching for the blonde's ass cheek with her left hand and pulling her further on top of her, and letting her right hand reach into the waistband of her wife's pants with ease.

At that moment, all thoughts of the kids coming home soon, all thoughts of where they were, all thoughts of the food on the floorboard, waiting to be devoured, had ceased. And all that mattered was the here and now.

Poppadums, paneer, and aloo baingan getting cold, be damned.

Olivia felt those skilled digits against her now, having slid into her panties, and they were now stroking her folds, the brunette lifting her hips slightly with every stroke to facilitate the sensations that were building.

"I love you, Liv…" Alex breathed, angling her own hips as Olivia continued to rub her lower lips enticingly, feeling the slickness there, feeling the entrance of her wife's tight, inner core.

Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's and they continued to bring the other to the edge of climax, breathing heavy, hips moving in time to the rhythm.

"I love you, Alex. More than anything, Babe…" Olivia answered, feeling the pleasure build now, her labia and core swollen and just right there, ready to tip into absolute bliss.

And then complete euphoria as they both froze briefly, grunted, moaned, hands still working, and they came in unison. Olivia felt her face scrunch in pleasure then, felt the immense desire seeping from her wife, felt the blonde's love pulsate against the pads of her fingers.

And Olivia smiled then, trying a laugh as the two stay as they began to recover.

"We're like two teenagers, Al."

"Mmmm," Alex moaned. "Since I didn't know you as a teen, there you go. Teenage fantasy fulfilled."

Olivia felt her wife lean forward then and rest her chin on top of the brunette's left shoulder before the blonde went still. A few moments passed and Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Al? You OK? Olivia began rubbing her back gently.

Olivia felt Alex nod against her and then she pulled back, the two simply looking at each other.

"With you, I feel _everything_ , Liv."

"I know, Babe. I feel it, too."

Alex nodded. "I just want you to know that that never changes and I always feel that with you."

Olivia cocked her head to the side and reached out to cup Alex's face with her right hand. "And I, you, Alex."

Alex then began giggling. "We should probably get inside and get ourselves together, dinner reheated…"

Olivia couldn't help but join in with a chuckle. "I think you're right, Al…I love you…"

"I love you, Liv. Same time, same place next Saturday?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't miss it." Olivia grinned back.

* * *

 **A/N: The ladies still got it! What did you think?**

 **Reviewing means you liked it.**

 **Liking it means I write more.**

 **A very big thank you to those of you who do :)**


	11. The Wrong Time for a Right Distraction

For your reference, the kids are 16 and 15. This would take place in August, just after Fin was promoted to Sergeant. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **The Wrong Time for a Right Distraction**_

"So, I say we go and get this son-of-a-bitch tonight!" Carisi's nasal voice demanded, as he pointed at the floor, the younger fellow detective virtually bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Cool your heels, Carisi," Fin offered. "We gotta wait and see what his next move is. Give it until tomorrow morning. You and Rollins sit on his place."

Olivia's phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out and looked at it, slipping her glasses onto her nose. She narrowed her eyes and viewed the text she had just received. It was from her wife.

And it was dirty.

At least, moderately dirty for work.

 _When are you bringing that fine, sexy ass home? (blushing emoji)_

Olivia cleared her throat lightly and looked around at her peers, all talking about how they would move in on a man accused of multiple rapes that they had been trailing.

She let her thumbs work quickly over the screen.

 _In a meeting. I'll text in 10._

She placed her phone on the aluminum table in front of her and sat back, folding her hands on her lower belly and attempting to listen.

"But we've got him, Sarge. We have enough evidence to grab him tonight," Carisi argued.

"I get it, man. One more strike, like he's expected to tonight, and we got him with even _more_ evidence to back it up." He looked at Olivia then, smirking. "Like I said, you two sit on his place tonight, follow him…Amaro and I will stay here and Liv…"

"Yeah…?" Her phone vibrated again and she watched it skitter slightly on the table. She lifted it and glanced at the screen.

"You OK? You lookin' a little…warm."

Olivia flared her nostrils and shook her head, smirking at her superior. "I'm good, Fin. But it is a little warm in here with this jacket on."

It was another text and a semi-blurry selfie of Alex only in a white tank top and, very obviously, without a bra beneath, her pert nipples at attention. The bottom portion of the pic showed that her lower half was only donning a skimpy pair of matching white panties. She was puckering, giving her best sexy duck face, and the message read: _Waiting to put this mouth all over and inside you._

Olivia felt a rush of heat run along the back of her neck and shoulders and she pressed the side button quickly to put it to sleep and then set it, face down, on her right thigh.

"You have a date tonight. Don't you, Detective?"

Olivia tried not to let a smile creep along her face but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, you go enjoy your anniversary and tell the kids Uncle Fin said what's up."

It was she and Alex's 18th anniversary and the kids were going to friend's houses for the evening and then the two ladies were to have dinner at one of their favorite, once-in-a-blue-moon-splurge restaurants, _Daniel_.

"Thanks, Fin. You sure it's all covered here?" She raised her eyebrows just as she heard another _dzz dzz_ of her cell phone. She glanced at it and then stood as she shoved it into her back pocket, smiling and shaking her head at her wife's insistent mood.

Everyone stood and _Happy Anniversary_ was said and well-wishes for a good evening given to Olivia before she went to her desk, grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer, took out her keys, and walked out of the squad room and toward the elevators.

She slipped her phone from her back pocket once again and looked at the speech bubble, noting she had ten more texts. She smiled and shook her head as she tapped on the icon, a slew of messages having already come in.

( _My mouth is waiting)_

 _(My tongue needs your body)_

 _(Horny AF)_

 _(Liv Lovin' tonight)_

 _(Waiting and wet)_

And before she could finish reading them, her phone rang. She pressed the answer icon and put it to her ear.

"Are you as horny as I am?" Alex questioned.

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia whispered as the elevator doors opened and a shorter balding man in glasses stepped on with her. She tried a thin-lipped smile at the stocky man and then returned to her conversation.

"Are you wearing that new robin's egg blue set I bought you, Liv? I've been imagining you in it all day."

Olivia looked at the man next to her who she could tell was trying not to listen. His face was pointed toward the doors, but his eyes straining to look behind him. But with only two people on the lift and Alex's voice as loud as it was at present, the brunette was sure he could hear every word of their conversation.

"Alex…" Olivia tried.

"Alex _what_? I know I gave you an anniversary present this morning…and you gave me one last night, but all of that was just foreplay compared to what I'm gonna do to you tonight, Liv. You just wait."

"That sounds like a great plan, Al." Olivia eyed the man again and the elevator stopped, the doors opening.

"You're not alone, are you?"

"Not at all, Al."

The man walked ahead and Olivia placed her hand on the open door, giving the man a head start, placing some distance between them.

The brunette detective waited until he was out of earshot and heading through the doors that led outside to the parking garage before continuing. "Are you _drunk_ , Alex?"

"Not drunk, Liv. Tipsy, though. I _am_ here, comfortably relaxing at home, a bottle opened. One glass waiting here for you. I did some work this morning, cleaned all afternoon. Thought about you a lot. I've been excited about tonight. Now I'm enjoying that _Shady Oaks Chardonnay_ we bought at the _Whole Foods Gourmet_. Will you be here soon? The kids are already gone."

"Jeez, I _hope_ their gone, Babe. As lit and all sexed up as you are right now. With your sexy tank on and that dirty mind I know and love running full force." Olivia smiled as she continued walking, her voice still low. She nodded and smiled at a rookie officer as she passed him.

Alex began giggling then, the giggling turning into laughter, which turned into full-out guffaws.

"Jesus, Babe. How much have you had?"

"Half a glass, Liv. That's what happens when I don't drink as often as I used to. Are you coming home soon so I don't have to wait long?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, Al. I am just now heading into the parking garage. And…" she pushed the bar of the door and it swung open, "…thanks for the pic, by the way. I was in a meeting when I opened it."

"You liked that, huh?"

"Oh, I liked it a lot, Babe. Very much."

"And the texts?"

"The texts were…thought-provoking. It was just bad timing and I couldn't text back. I actually couldn't keep my jaw off the ground. You had me in awe."

"Mmmmm, I knew you'd like them and I want to do all of that Olivia. All of it."

Olivia pressed the button on the Rover keychain, the doors unlocking. Alex had the day off and the brunette decided to take the luxury, vintage SUV for the day. She opened the door and got inside. "Well, I think we could probably arrange that, Al."

"You almost here?" Alex questioned.

"I'm in the car as we speak." Olivia turned the key, the engine springing to life with a roar. "Are you still in that tank top, Al?" Olivia checked the rearview mirror and then shifted the gear into reverse before pulling out of the space.

"Do you want me to be, Liv?"

"Don't we have to be dressed for dinner, Babe?"

"It depends on what happens when you get home," Alex oozed.

Olivia felt another rush of warmth spread across her back and down her spine, straight to her core then and she smiled. "I'll be there in twenty, Al."

"Send me a text, Liv. Just one. Come on."

"You got it, Al. You'll get your text. I love you. See you soon."

* * *

Alex slowly lifted her wine glass to her mouth and took the thin rim of the glass to her lips, taking a small sip as she saw a "1" pop up next to the text bubble icon and her phone dinged its bell sound. She tapped on it as she swallowed and then proceeded to begin coughing and sputtering from what her wife had sent. She reached for a paper napkin from the holder in the center of the kitchen island and wiped her mouth and nose, the wine having shot out from both, and then picked up her phone again.

Olivia. Damn that woman.

She had taken her own self photo, apparently in the car, charcoal gray silk blouse unbuttoned to below her bra, the lacy details of the blue push-up demi-cup accented against the caramel tone of that buxom cleavage, her collar open and exposing her entire upper chest.

Then she read the message:

 _Hands on you, inside of you, and all over you tonight. I can't wait to feel your body, your love against me. Your slick walls clenching for me, your voice crying out to me. I want to kiss you until you have goosebumps covering every inch of that beautiful body and make you come until you can't come any more. You are mine tonight and forever. Happy Anniversary._

Alex smiled and placed light fingertips of her left hand on her mouth, feeling her own lips, her body suddenly more on fire than ever, humming, her lower lips beginning to throb in anticipation.

Then, another dinging sound.

Another photo popped into the message and it was Olivia puckering as the blonde had done in her own photo. Alex looked closer then and saw that the background looked more than a little familiar. She squinted and brought the phone even closer to her face and noticed it looked even more familiar.

A shelving unit behind her? The front end of a shiny, black car?

It was their garage. Olivia was here and, before she could set her phone down, the garage door just off of the kitchen opened. Alex smiled and then gently placed her phone on the island before she lifted the wine bottle and then poured her wife a glass.

She felt her wife's breath then, against the left side of her neck, before a lingering kiss was placed there, and then she set the bottle down.

Alex turned then and eyed her wife in front of her, looking sleek and classically Benson in a pair of black pants and charcoal gray silk blouse, black blazer over all.

"Your pic didn't have your blazer in it," Alex looked at the gorgeous globes in front of her, covered by the silky fabric, before bringing her eyes up to the brunette's.

Olivia shook her head, wedging her way in between the blonde's thighs. "And you still have this tank on and I'm guessing those sexy panties are underneath these khaki shorts?"

Alex turned and took the two wine glasses from behind her and then faced the brunette again. "They are."

Olivia took her proffered glass and held it slightly outward. "To us, Babe. Eighteen years of wedded bliss and I can't imagine living in marriage with anyone but you, Al."

"I know, Liv. I love you more today than I ever have in my life and that only grows every day I spend with you, every year I'm married to you—"

And the glass was set aside then, quickly, and Alex's glass was taken from her hand as well, both now on the island as Olivia took Alex's face into her hands and pressed her mouth to the blonde's, those soft, plush lips kissing her with force. Then, the kiss changed. Olivia parted her lips and enveloped the blonde's mouth with her own, that strong, wet muscle entering her space, sliding along her own tongue, those pillowy lips working, savoring, sending chills along the blonde's entire body.

Alex moaned then, feeling the sensations in her body that wanted more—more closeness, more contact, more intimacy.

Olivia continued to take charge, kissing her with abandon, her breathing heavy, removing her jacket and tossing it on the floor.

The brunette brought her hands up to Alex's breasts now, the blonde able to feel those warm, strong hands through the sheerness of her tank, the fabric thin and allowing all sensations from strong fingers and thumbs through.

The kiss broke and Alex tilted her head backward, letting out a slow, shaky exhale as Olivia continued kneading her breasts, gently, erotically, before the blonde felt hands slide beneath the fabric of her shirt and make their way to her awaiting bosom, now the feeling of skin on skin causing even more of a pulsation in between Alex's legs.

"Are we alone?" Olivia questioned, now lifting the tank and beginning to let the languid motions of her tongue swipe along Alex's erect nipples.

"Yeah…" Alex breathed.

"Completely?" Olivia took her time now with the blonde's left breast, wrapping her lips around her pebbled nipple and sucking before letting that skilled tongue swirl around it slowly.

Alex moaned, her mouth open, head still lifted to the ceiling. "Yes…completely."

Blindly, Alex let Olivia continue what she was doing as the blonde's fingers went to the buttons of her wife's blouse and began unbuttoning them, years of practice requiring no sense of vision for this particular task. Olivia's mouth met her own again and Alex removed the blouse from the detective's shoulders and took it off all together.

"I think we should be safe," Olivia breathed, placing her hand son the blonde's waist and ceasing for the time being.

Alex nodded, eyeing that kiss-swollen mouth in front of her. Olivia took a step backward then and took her wine glass into her left hand and extended her right to the blonde, smiling at her.

Alex took her wine and then took her wife's hand with her left. They began walking slowly down the hallway, continuing to gaze at each other.

"I love you, Alex. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Liv." Alex began chuckling. "Looks like no truffle mushroom tart tonight, huh?"

"I'm OK with leftover spaghetti if you are, Babe."

"I would enjoy nothing more, Liv."

Olivia stopped then, placing her right foot on the first step and turning. "Me either, Babe…" she leaned in and kissed her gently, "…me, either…"

They made their way up the stairs and to their bedroom, ready to spend the evening loving each other, spending time with each other, and doing what they had always done so well-being connected in a way that time, love, and experience could only strengthen.

* * *

 **A/N: Although not a "sex" chapter, per say, we can still see the "hotness" and the "heaviness". I hope you enjoyed and, as always, I would love to hear from you. Please make sure to favorite or follow to receive updates. Please take a look at my "William Lewis" story, too. It would mean so much to hear about both!**

 **Peace,**

 **Patricia**


	12. Greased Up and Turned On

**A/N: This occurs after Chapter 18 "Poor, Helpless City Girl in Distress" in the "Memories" section of LWL. The kids would be 17 (Theo) and 16 (twins). Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Greased Up and Turned On**_

Alex pushed the garage door forward and stepped down, entering the open-doored space, the Fall air fresh and crisp, to find her wife bent over the hood of the Range Rover, only that beautiful ass in those form-fitting jeans on display, and shaking from side to side from the music playing from the iPhone in her back pocket—"Ain't Your Mama", by Jennifer Lopez.

Alex smiled and stepped closer as her wife's upper half came into view as she stood erect. The brunette turned as she noticed her, that gleaming smile bright.

"Hey, Al…it should be better now, Babe. You had absolutely _no_ antifreeze in there. How long has the temp light been coming on?"

"About a week. But it would go off right away. I didn't think anything was wrong with it." Alex moved in behind her wife and slithered her arms around her, clasping her lower belly.

"You have to check the levels, Al. Simple, basic mechanics."

"Why do I need to do that, Liv? _You're_ the man. That's what the man does in a marriage." She pressed her nose into the back of her wife's wavy locks, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "You can check the levels, any time you want, for me."

"Alex…" Olivia tried, removing the funnel from the radiator tank.

"What, Liv?"

"It's really easy. You just check right here…see that line?" Olivia pointed to a translucent white box, a fluorescent yellow liquid evident. "If it's below this poi—"

Alex yawned facetiously, loudly, cutting her wife off from her lesson.

Olivia turned then, her expression unyielding. "Seriously, Alex?"

"Yes, seriously, Liv. I have no desire to learn about those things. Like I said, you're the husband and you can check my engine whenever you need to…" Alex wiggled her eyebrows, smirking.

Olivia flared her nostrils and shook her head, a smile beginning at the corners of her mouth. "If that's how you want to live life. What if something happens when you're with the kids, taking them somewhere? What if it's something you could fix with a little know-how and then be on your way? What if you're driving to Southampton and something happens? It's safer, Babe. It's just safer to know a few things so that you and our children will be prepared on the road."

Alex saw where her wife was coming from and Olivia's pleading expression was weakening her. Her eyes scanned that red tank top she was wearing, the line of her cleavage just descending into the neckline, before lingering on the tightness of the faded denim.

Alex moved forward, even closer, and took her hands to her wife's hips, clenching firmly. "Mmmmm…do _you_ want me to learn about this stuff?"

"Yeah, Al. I do." Olivia reciprocated the action, placing her own hands on Alex's hips. "I would feel much safer knowing you could take care of yourself in an emergency situation."

"So, it would mean a lot to you, Liv? If I learned?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes dipping to Alex's mouth. "It would, Alex." Those chocolate orbs lifted back into her own. "The city has some classes we could take. They have them on Saturday mornings. That time would work for both of us. Better than evenings for our schedules."

"You're right…" Alex agreed, leaning in closer, her mouth hovering in front of her wife's. She pressed a quick, yet gentle kiss to her wife's mouth and then pulled away, smiling. "We could take it together. I could watch you get all greased up, all dirty, and then we could come home and shower together and I could wash all of that grime off of you…" Alex smiled.

Olivia grinned back. "You're right, Al. And I could watch you get all dirty and do the same." Olivia leaned in for another quick, yet sensual, kiss. "Right?"

"Gentlemen…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows then, awaiting the rest.

"…start your engines…" Alex smirked.

* * *

Olivia watched her wife roll the tire over to the small, 80's model Toyota Camry and then stop. She had her dark blue jeans on and her vintage, frayed gray Nike sweatshirt with the navy emblem on it, her hair in a ponytail.

It was the day of their final demonstration exam and one of the tasks they had to complete to receive their certificate was to change a spare tire.

Alex squatted and then moved to lift the tire to mount it on the lug bolts, only struggling slightly. Olivia took a small step forward but was stopped by the instructor's hand up in the air, a one Samuel Washington.

"Now, Olivia. Let your wife do it. She's got this…" he winked and smiled at her.

Olivia returned the grin and looked back at her wife.

"OK, now she's tightening the lug nuts by hand…" Samuel narrated.

Alex looked up and caught eyes with the brunette as she continued to tighten, those ocean blue orbs sparkling. Olivia puckered and smiled back.

They had been going every Saturday to the _Aladdin Car Care_ class for eight weeks and this was the last day. And they had already learned so much.

And they had had fun.

A lot of fun.

Alex admitted that the classes were useful and that taking them and becoming familiar with the basics of car maintenance was an asset. And so, they had made it a sort of date, going out to lunch afterward, and then returning home to spend the rest of their Saturdays with family.

"And now, Miss Alex will lower the vehicle and tighten with the wrench. You got his, girl!" he encouraged.

Alex shook her head and smiled as she proceeded to tighten with the wrench.

Once the lug nuts were tightened, Alex lowered the vehicle completely, checked the tire pressure, and was finished.

The other students in the class began to chat and mingle before the last demonstration they all needed to do was performed—changing the oil.

Alex moved up to her then, wiping her hands on a red rag. "Well? What did you think? Has your wife got skills?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely, Babe. Mad skills." She smiled and cocked her head to the side, loving the endearing grease marks on her wife's clear, alabaster complexion—one on the right cheek and another above her left eye. "My turn next, huh?"

"Yep…then lunch?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Then a celebratory lunch, Al."

"Let's do this, Liv."

* * *

All she could see was Olivia's legs—from the waist down—knees bent, white and gold Adidas on, distressed, hole-riddled jeans, curves for days.

She was laying on the mechanic's creeper, just finishing the necessary steps to complete an oil change.

And Alex saw her slide outward from underneath the car, inch by inch, black, crew neck sweatshirt being revealed, then that face, and then that wavy ponytail that was hanging down. Her face was grease-smeared and she looked absolutely incredibly irresistible.

She smiled broadly as she sat up.

"Well done, Olivia. Nice work!" Samuel beamed. "We should hire you on here at the shop."

"If I ever quit my day job, Samuel. This will be where I come." She winked.

"We'd love to have you, Detective."

Olivia stood then, after a round of applause, and walked up to her wife.

"Congratulations, Liv."

"Congratulations to you, too, Babe. The Princess now knows about cars."

Alex nodded slowly, "That I do, Liv. All thanks to you…"

Olivia held her elbow out. "Ready to celebrate?"

Alex linked arms with her wife. "Ready, Babe. Lead the way."

* * *

"Take Back Home Girl" was playing as they drove down 3rd Avenue. Alex looked over at her wife who was staring straight ahead, driving them to _Lilly and Loo_ , near their house. The blonde's cell phone rang from the cup holder and she lifted it and tapped on the green icon before taking it to her ear.

"Hey, Theo. What's the plan?"

Olivia reached over then and placed her hand just above the blonde's knee and squeezed, eyes still ahead.

"Is it OK if Izzie and Gracie and I go out with Tristan and Troy for pizza? Their parents asked us."

Tristan and Troy were two twins that went to high school with their kids and had been friends with them and their younger sister Melody for a couple of years and Alex and Olivia had met the parents and fully trusted them.

"That sounds fine, Theo." Alex placed her hand on her wife's and squeezed. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Uh…" a pause, "…maybe like two-thirty?"

"OK, call us or text if it'll be later, OK?" Alex felt her wife's hand begin to creep upward, clenching as she went, Alex's hand only following.

"OK, Mom. I will. Thanks."

Alex disconnected the phone and set it on her right thigh before placing her right hand on top of her wife's and then moving her left hand to the brunette's shoulder. She let her forefinger begin to lightly tickle the side of her neck, watching as goosebumps formed on that smooth, olive-complexioned flesh.

"The kids?" Olivia cleared her throat and then moved her lips around, having applied a balm before they left the auto shop.

"Yeah…pizza with the Krensky kids and their parents."

Olivia began nodding slowly, those cocoa orbs still trained on the road.

"You still want lunch?" Alex then began to play with the silky, thick locks of her wife's wavy ponytail.

Olivia glanced at her briefly before looking back at the road. "Not really. You?"

Alex shook her head. "There are other ways to celebrate our accomplishments."

Olivia bit her lower lip and smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Olivia was straddling Alex's right leg, that caramel-toned knee against the blonde's lower lips. With every thrust from the brunette, Alex lifted her hips, their stimulation in unison as they continued.

Olivia's eyes were closed, her breathing heavy, her mouth open.

"Look at me, Liv…" Alex panted.

Olivia's eyes opened and she focused them on the blonde's, the lust and yearning in them undeniable. Then, that amazing, million-watt smile crept along her face momentarily before her brow furrowed, her breathing increasing in speed. Those perfect breasts were moving with her—bobbing with every motion she made and the blonde felt her own excitement build as she watched her gorgeous detective wife fall into the arms of pleasure.

"Faster, Liv…harder…" Alex coaxed, moving her hands from the brunette's hips downward and backward to her backside and squeezing firmly, placing pressure on her ass cheeks in such a way to help her motions along.

Olivia moaned then, her eyes closing once more, her face tilting up to the ceiling. "God, I'm almost there, Alex…" she whispered. "I'm right…"

"Come, Baby…" Alex coaxed, feeling her own incitement seeping from her core, coating the skin of her wife's thigh with warm, liquid pleasure.

Alex kept her left hand on her wife's right backside cheek and then brought her right hand to the middle of her chest, feeling the warmth, the softness, the beating of her heart as she pressed even more firmly.

Alex continued to lift her hips in a repeated motion, watching her wife enter the peak of euphoria now, any other thoughts except what her body was feeling now buried underneath the height of stimulation, as Alex felt her own body begin to surrender to the mood, the movements, the sights and smells of her wife thrusting on top of her.

A thin sheen of perspiration covered both of their bodies now as breathing became faster, movements frenzied, the building wetness between them audible throughout the space of their bedroom haven.

Olivia let out a small, whimpering grunt then, her face contorting before she froze and then her body began trembling, her hips still moving, her face straight as she came hard, that sweat-slicked body almost convulsing with pleasure.

Watching this, watching her wife climax so hard, so extremely, made Alex's body react as she released her own orgasm, holding her wife's backside even more firmly now, milking every last contraction from her own body.

Olivia collapsed forward then, letting her upper body fall on top of the blonde's, Alex able to feel her wife's warm, panting exhales against her neck as the brunette rested her face in the crook, both of their chests rising and falling in a quick manner as they recovered.

Alex kissed her wife's temple softly and then began to let light fingertips stroke along her shoulder and tricep.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned. "That was…incredible…" she breathed.

Alex smiled then, feeling the satiation course throughout her entire being. "Better than Thai food and a bottle of wine?"

Olivia's body began jostling now, her laughter building. "Absolutely, Babe. Much better."

"That's what I thought, Liv." Alex kissed her wife's warm, damp temple once more. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Is anyone out there?

Let me know by reviewing:)

It's always much appreciated!


	13. Drunk in Love

**A/N: I've been wanting to make a chapter around this song. If you haven't heard it, "Drunk in Love" (the remix with Jay-Z and KW) is sexy, dirty, and has always reminded me of Alex and Olivia, for some reason. If you can, listen to it. I can just see them dancing to it. The song came out in 2014 when the kids would be 4 and 3. This would have occurred about a month and a half before the William Lewis ordeal.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Drunk in Love**_

Olivia held her wife's back side in her hands, clenching firmly, their bodies pressed together as they swayed their hips in unison to Beyoncé's "Drunk in Love" remix.

Olivia let her mouth linger on the blonde's ear, letting her breath skim along the shell, angling her face and then letting her hot, slow exhale run down the blonde's neck, her eyes closed. She smiled as she felt Alex's hands roaming along her back, upward, feeling and moving downward then, those long arms around her, feeling the warmth of her lithe body.

The club was loud, the music blaring, the bass vibrating her chest, the air close, tight, smelling like too much cologne and perfume and perspiration and sex.

They had been at _Club Ibiza_ for a couple of hours, having their share of sea breezes, cosmopolitans, and vodka sevens, and they had danced.

And danced.

And danced.

Olivia could feel her wife's sweat-slicked body writhing against her and it turned her on, had been turning her on, would always turn her on. She felt her nipples strain against the thin fabric of her black, thin-strapped maxi dress, only one layer of fabric between them, having opted to be braless that evening.

And God, did Alex look amazing. The blonde was in a playful coral, strapless, knee-length sundress, her hair in a high, messy bun, glasses off for their night out.

She turned her head, her nose and mouth pressing into the smooth milkiness of the side of her neck and she let her lips lightly run along the ropey column, taking in her scent, her arousal.

She felt Alex pull away then and saw the blonde's face looking back at her, smiling. Then, that smile dropped and her expression turned serious.

They both had stopped dancing, the rest of the patrons still moving, still gyrating, still grinding against each other. But they were in their own little Heaven.

They had the evening free—the kids with their grandparents back at the beach house in Southampton—and they had chosen to drive to East Hampton for the day, spend time at the beach, and then spend the evening and night at Gurney's Montauk Resort, one of the best accommodations in the town.

Olivia was slightly unsteady on her feet, happy that their hotel was only two blocks away, but knowing she had already consumed her fair share of beverages—she and her wife both.

Alex leaned forward then and held her again, the brunette able to feel her breath against her ear.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Liv." Alex's voice was husky, turned on. "I want you so badly." She pulled away then and those blue eyes, even in the dimness of the club, the flashing strobe lights all around, were sparkling, darkened, aroused.

Olivia only nodded quickly, the room spinning slightly, the floor wavering beneath her feet, and she held out her hand, Alex taking it, and the two walked toward the doors, out of the club and into the fresh, cool April evening.

* * *

The air smelled crisp, clean, a definite saltiness to the consistency. It was cool, yet not overly so as they reached the front door of the hotel.

They hadn't said a word during their eight-minute walk back to their accomodations. And they didn't need to. So much was said through their touch, the way they gripped each other's waist as they walked, their hips bumping into the other's intermittently, gazing at each other sporadically.

After five years of marriage, their silent communication had only intensified, been enhanced, and they could speak volumes, boxed sets, even without so much as uttering a single word.

Olivia opened the main, lobby door and then motioned for Alex to pass, smiling.

"Thank you, Madam…"

"Of course, Miss…"

Alex continued to walk, feeling that her wife wasn't next to her any longer and she turned, only to find Olivia about ten feet behind her.

She smiled and then looked forward, continuing on towards the elevator. "What are you doing, Liv?"

"Mmmm. What am I doing? Just enjoying the view."

Alex began giggling, feeling wobbly in her wedge sandals, her ankle giving out slightly. She stumbled for a second and then began laughing even harder as she felt Olivia right behind her then, hands on her waist.

"You OK?" Olivia questioned, her face against the back of the blonde's neck.

Alex could feel the tiny hairs on her nape stand at attention. She closed her eyes, the two continuing to walk, now entering the elevator, Olivia still pressed against her back.

Alex saw an elderly woman on the elevator and then felt her wife abandon her back for the time being. She watched as Olivia moved to the left side and leaned with her ass against the railing of the silver-paneled lift, rubbing her lips together.

The petite, gray-haired woman kept her eyes on Olivia, her disapproving gaze ogling her wife unwaveringly.

Olivia did look amazingly sexy that evening, her hair down and naturally wild and wavy, her make-up on point, her tanned skin and ample, caramel cleavage the focal points for the blonde the majority of the night.

The brunette looked at Alex and the blonde could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Wonderful evening, isn't it?" Olivia questioned the older woman.

"It's too cold for my liking. I prefer Florida," the woman retorted, pure displeasure on her wrinkled face.

"Oh, I quite like the weather this time of year," Alex interjected, "The water is amazing, the days are sunny. Right, Babe?" Alex smiled at her wife.

"Absolutely, Sweet Cakes. Absolutely beautiful." Olivia winked.

The elevator doors opened and the old woman exited hurriedly.

"Have a great evening, Ma'am!" Olivia beamed.

The woman turned briefly, sneered at them, and then proceeded down the hallway.

Alex couldn't help but giggle as she linked arms with the brunette and they approached their door, two rooms from the elevator.

"Well, _she_ was pleasant." Alex moved into her wife's back, Olivia now inserting the key card. "If I ever get like that when we're old, please…drive me into the ocean."

Olivia began laughing harder now, pushing the door open. "If _you_ get like that, I'm just going to have to join you. After all, misery loves company…" Olivia let the door close behind them and then moved to push Alex against the back of it, placing her hands on either side of her head, those sensual hips pressed to her own, those breasts warm and soft against her own, already peaked nipples grazing against her own, "…right?"

Alex felt her expression turn serious now and she nodded. "Right, Liv."

Her body was primed, fuzzy from the alcohol, and ready for satisfaction.

Olivia moved in, closer still, and held Alex's jaw in her hands, those chocolate eyes scanning her face before settling on her mouth. "Whatever we do, however we turn out, old, weird, cranky, bitchy…" Olivia smiled, "…we're in this together." She grinned. "Right?"

"Absolutely, Liv. Forever." Alex's eyes dipped to her wife's mouth then.

She needed to feel those pillowy lips on her, needed to feel the smooth warmth of her skin, needed to smell her, hear her, taste her.

Olivia leaned in then and pressed her open mouth to the blonde's, the kiss slow, searching, exploring.

Alex felt her eyes roll back in her head as she felt the silkiness of her wife's tongue, the plushness of her mouth, the scent of her perfume envelop her senses and she felt a warm tingling in her lower lips immediately.

Alex felt cool air then, beneath the loose cotton fabric of her dress, and then a warm, soft hand move to her crotch, knowing her wife would be surprised at what she found.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned against her mouth before pulling away, breaking the kiss only momentarily, "…dirty girl."

Alex tried a breathy laugh before she grabbed Olivia's face and forced her to kiss her again, not wanting it to stop.

Her lower lips were pulsating now, throbbing simply by kissing, feeling, smelling, and being with her wife all night. Her inebriated state was heightening the mood, her lasciviousness escalating with each second that passed.

"You're so wet, Alex," Olivia whispered against her mouth.

Alex closed her eyes then and tilted her head back, upward, still resting against the back of the door.

"Are you gonna come, Al?" Olivia's voice was raspy, her own desire evident.

Alex nodded and opened her eyes to watch her wife. She wanted to look at that flawless, caramel face. She wanted to see those perfect almond-shaped eyes.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Olivia questioned softly, taking her mouth to her wife's neck and beginning small, gentle kisses along the length.

Alex nodded quickly, feeling her wife's fingers continue along her slit, just enticing her inner lips.

"Have you been wet all night?"

Alex nodded again, feeling as her mouth slowly parted, her eyes rolling slightly as her wife continued her motions, her fingers working their magical wonders.

"And it's all for me, Babe?"

Alex's breath came out in short bursts now. "It's always for you, Liv." Alex's breathing increased now. "You…just breathing, just _being_ …turns me on, Liv…" She closed her eyes then, feeling the warmth in her core, the stimulation on her labia, pressure now swirling around her clit. "Always has, my love."

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, feeling her climax imminent and wanting to watch the brunette as she came. She watched Olivia bite her lower lip and smile.

"So wet, Al…"

Alex's mouth opened then and she furrowed her brow, feeling the build-up of pressure now, her wife's fingers working their charm, touching just the right spots, her lower lips fill with euphoria as she felt her body shake uncontrollably, the long-anticipated first orgasm of the evening spreading from her core to her belly and outward as her body jerked against her wife's firm, voluptuous frame.

Panting, Alex felt lips on her upper chest then, slow tender kisses just above the rim of the top of her dress, then her shoulders, then the kisses stopped.

Alex opened her eyes to find her wife smiling.

Olivia began giggling then.

"What, Babe?" Alex smiled, furrowing her brow and closing her eyes, leaning her head back again and relishing in the afterglow.

" _If_ you get…I mean, _when_ you get bitchy when you're old…"

Alex playfully pinched her wife's side.

"Ow!" Olivia rubbed where Alex had pinched. "Let me know when you need me to do that and, hopefully, it will cure the crankiness…" Olivia chuckled.

Alex smiled. "Mmmmm. _That_ , my love, I'm sure, will work wonders…no matter what age we are."

"You promise?"

Alex moaned again. "I promise, Liv. And now, let me show _you,_ exactly what I'm gonna do to ease your old lady-ness…"

Olivia growled. "Please do…"


	14. To Be Appreciated and Admired

**A/N: A little smutty action from the Cabenson ladies. The kids are six and five. Usually, we see Alex lusting after Olivia. But in this chapter, it's all about Alex.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **To Be Appreciated and Admired**_

Olivia slowly brought her mug to her mouth and took a sip of coffee as she leaned with her backside against the kitchen sink. She eyed the TV in the living room, a CNN correspondent talking about another crass blunder with the president and another cryptic, yet accusatory tweet he had made at the crack of dawn just that morning.

Theo entered then, navy backpack on his back, red folder in his right hand, hair gelled and combed to the right, Chambray button-down stiffly fastened all the way to the top. Olivia giggled and shook her head as she moved to the kitchen island and set her mug down. "Theo, Baby…"

"Yeah, Mama?" he took his backpack off and set it on the sofa before unzipping it and placing the folder inside.

"Come here and let Mama help you with your shirt."

"What's wrong with it, Mama?" his sweet voice questioned as he dutifully walked up to her.

"Well…" Olivia pinched the fabric of the front thighs of her silky, black sleep pants, pulling them up, before squatting down, "…you gotta be comfortable, my boy…" she unbuttoned the top button and adjusted his collar, "…because you need to be able to move and play and not feel so constricted." She reached up and finger-combed his hair to the side. "OK?" She kissed his forehead and then placed her hands on his little hips and patted twice firmly.

Theo smiled broadly. "OK, Mama."

"Good, now cinnamon toast is on the table." She stood then. "And make sure you eat one of those chewy vitamins this morning, Theo. I found the one from yesterday underneath the place mat." Olivia raised her eyebrows and then moved to lift her mug again, taking a sip of the rich, creamy brew.

"OK, Mama." He moved to the kitchen table and pulled his chair out before seating himself at the opposite head.

She looked down at her silky, sleeveless, white muscle tank with the black trim on the shoulders and noticed a drop of coffee that had just been deposited there. "Damn," she mumbled under her breath.

Good thing it was her day off and she was doing laundry.

She looked at Theo who was too intent on the toast he was eating to hear her slip. She smiled at his voraciousness. "Is it good?"

" _Really_ good, Mama! I love cinnamon toast!" he beamed.

"I know you do, my love."

Alex's heels were heard now, the brisk clicking on the hardwoods down the hallway getting closer towards the kitchen, four other little footsteps running into the room ahead of her, the twins dressed in their classic plaid jumpers and white collared blouses for school.

"Hurry, girls." Alex commanded. "We've got fifteen minutes until we have to leave." Alex's eyes went to her now and the blonde smiled, looking absolutely amazingly put-together and beautiful.

Olivia grinned back and moved to pour her wife a cup. She creamed it and sweetened it and then turned and handed it to the blonde. "Good morning, Al. You look…" Olivia shook her head, "…really beautiful."

"Mmmm…" Alex smiled, taking a sip, "…so do you, Liv…I like that new pajama set, Babe. The material's really soft."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that why you were so cuddly last night? Because of the fabric?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah, Liv…the fabric…among _other_ things that are equally nice to feel."

"My shoulders? My feet? My elbows?" Olivia began giggling.

" _All_ those, yes…and let's just say…there are other parts that stick out…"

"Oh, OK," Olivia kidded, "…my chin…my nose?"

"Yes, Babe…" Alex leaned in and kissed her gently, "…your chin…" she kissed her again, "…and your nose." She smirked.

Olivia watched as her wife set her cup down on the island and then disappeared into the washing machine room. She then emerged holding her canvas tote bag she used to carry her lunch, lap top, and papers for her teaching job at the high school. The brunette watched her, returning to her stance of leaning against the sink, mug in hand—a rare moment to simply appreciate her wife's gorgeousness.

Alex looked sleek and well-dressed that morning in a pair of flowing, wide-ankle khaki linen pants, a pleated, sleeveless ivory shell, and her beige, cashmere cardigan over it. Nude heels and her hair down and shiny, those Cabot frames on, and she looked flawlessly perfect, down to her light, peach-hued make-up.

"I put a note in Gracie's backpack about the book she ordered but never got, Liv." Alex began taking a stack of papers from the slate blue tote bag. "And I'm going to talk to the cafeteria manager and give them a check that should take the three of them through December." Alex opened the lid on her lap top and typed in a couple of things before closing it again and placing it into her bag. "Isabel has ballet at four and you're gonna pick her up, right?"

Olivia smiled. "Right. I'll drop Theo off at soccer then Iz at ballet and then Gracie and I will come home and get her started on homework and dinner and then we'll go and get Theo and Iz and come home."

"OK. Cuz I'm gonna be a little later than six tonight, Babe. I just wanted to make sure you remembered."

"I remember, Al." Olivia smiled and watched as Alex hefted her bag onto one of the stools and set it there. Alex was such a good mother, so organized, so attentive, so loving, and Olivia couldn't help but admire these very special qualities in her wife for the fifty-millionth time in the past seven years.

"OK." Alex moved to the refrigerator then and opened the door. "Oh, and Theo said he might want to join Cub Scouts and the informational meeting is Thursday at seven."

"OK," Olivia agreed. "We can go out to eat and then swing by the meeting."

Olivia watched as her wife bent over then, opening the crisper drawer on the bottom and doing something in front of her.

Olivia's gaze remained on her wife's round, enticing backside. Olivia eyed it as she took another sip, her eyes glazing over, her mind telling her hands to grab it, squeeze it, place kisses and loving nips all over it. She felt her body begin to heat up and, with her eyes still unfocused from her salacious thoughts, she witnessed Alex stand then and close the door, facing her, the edges of her image fuzzy, blurry from her fantasy.

"Didn't we, Liv? Liv" Alex moved closer and waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "O-li-vi-a?"

Olivia's eyes focused back into the present and, as they did, clear sapphire orbs were looking back at her, smirking.

"What did we do? What? I missed it."

"Yes, you did, Liv." Alex shook her head and began putting an apple into her lunch tote and then put a plastic container with a salad she had prepared the night before into it, as well. "I said we went through that ice cream, we bought two days ago, really quickly."

"Oh, yeah…we did, Babe. We'll have to get that flavor again. I think it was peanut butter caramel? We'll get some more."

"Definitely." Alex zipped up her lunch tote and then put it into the bag before she moved up to her and placed her hands on her waist. "And what was my beautiful wife thinking about just then? Were you deeply immersed in some sort of fantasy I don't know about?" Alex smiled. "Tell me I was, at least a part of it."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you were definitely a part of it. A huge part of it."

"Hmmm, I noticed you zoned out when I was at the refrigerator. Does it have anything to do with that?" Alex brought her face closer.

"Yeah, it does. It has to do with one of your parts that…sticks out…that I like to cuddle with at night." Olivia's body began jostling with laughter.

Alex joined in. "Well, my protruding parts are all yours to cuddle with, my love." Alex leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling away, her eyes still closed, that kissable, peachy-pink-hued mouth smiling. "All yours."

"If you weren't so enticing…bending over, looking so incredible, my mind wouldn't go blank like it does when you're around."

"Ooh, another brownie point, Liv."

"That's eight, Mama! Mama has eight points!" Theo shouted from the kitchen table.

The three kids cheered in unison then—a celebration that their parents knew nothing about, and the ladies looked at their son and then each other before erupting in laughter.

"You hear that, Liv?" Alex giggled. "Our own little scoreboard."

"Can I cash my points in for prizes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded slowly, her eyes focused on Olivia's mouth. "Absolutely, Liv." Blue eyes returned to hers. "Anytime."

"Oh, yeah…" Olivia cooed, "…cha-ching."

"We have to go." Alex pulled away then. "Come on, Babes." She looked towards the kitchen table, grabbed her bag, and stood at the end. "We gotta go or we'll be late. Get your backpacks."

Olivia moved to the sofa and retrieved all three backpacks before approaching the table, the kids already up and moving toward her. The brunette helped the girls with their bags while Theo worked on his own.

They all began moving toward the garage door.

Olivia placed her hand on her wife's back. "See you around seven, Al?"

"Absolutely, Liv."

"A kiss for Mama?" Olivia asked, holding her arms out.

The kids rammed themselves into their brunette mother's upper thighs and Olivia leaned over and kissed them all before standing erect.

"A kiss for Mama?" Olivia repeated, this time, looking at her wife.

"Mama can have a kiss." Alex leaned in and gently pressed her mouth to hers.

Olivia felt the small, gentle poking of that warm, wet muscle pressing ever-so-slightly into her mouth and the brunette felt that familiar warmth in her core from this simple action. She moaned and felt Alex pull away.

"I'll call you at lunch, Liv. See how your day is going."

"Mmmm, sounds good." Olivia opened her eyes then. "And you do…"

Alex furrowed her brow.

"…look really good today." Olivia bit her lower lip and let her eyes scan her wife's form, "… _really_ good." She let her eyes return to her wife's.

"Come, on, Mommy!" Theo coaxed, pulling on her slate blue bag.

"Go ahead and get in the car, guys. Seat belts on." Alex commanded, her eyes not leaving Olivia's.

The kids ran into the garage eagerly.

"So you like my outfit?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, and the way it fits that beautiful body."

"Hmmm…well, keep that motor running and maybe later tonight, I can show you what's underneath. Sound good?" Alex smirked, raising her eyebrows.

Olivia smiled. "Sounds more than good, Al." Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling away before she got too heated up. Olivia began giggling. "And keep that tongue wrangled inside that sexy mouth, Babe. You kill me with how you use that thing..."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex questioned.

Olivia nodded, her eyes glazing over at the perfection of the mouth in front of her before she snapped herself out of her mini-trance and refocused on those pools of blue. "Have a great day, Al."

"Toi aussi, mon amour."

Olivia smiled and fanned herself, watching as her wife stepped down and moved to the car, got in the driver's seat, put her seat belt on, started the car and pulled out of the garage and out of the driveway.

Olivia pressed the button and watched as the door rolled down, relishing in the fact and knowledge that after seven years of marriage their flirtatious banter and exchanges could still make the brunette as giddy as a school girl and as horny as a teenager.

She closed the door behind her and moved to begin her day, a definite pep to her moves and actions now, knowing her wife and her well-manicured exudence would enter her mind, heart, and body many times throughout that day.

And she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Olivia stepped up the last step of the staircase and then rounded the banister, heading down the hallway and toward the master bedroom.

They had just gotten home a little while prior and dinner was ready, waiting to be eaten, and the kids were doing their homework at the kitchen table.

Alex had come up to change and the brunette wanted to catch her before she got too comfortable. She just wanted to see her in that outfit one more time and show her how much she appreciated it.

She entered the master bedroom and closed it behind her, watching as Alex stood in front of the long dresser, cardigan now off, her wife looking in the mirror and removing her pearl stud earrings.

Olivia smiled and moved up to her left, letting her eyes scan the blonde's figure in that ensemble before her gaze went to their reflection. She slithered her arms around her wife and placed the palms of her hands on her lower stomach, resting her chin on her left shoulder.

"Hey, Liv." Alex clasped her wife's hands on her belly, clenching firmly. "How was your day?"

Olivia nodded. "Good. I got a lot done. Three reports for _Haven House_ , then a little work for the precinct. I cleaned out the drawers in the kitchen and your stockpile of toiletries in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Alex smiled. "There's not a lot under there, Liv. And you know it. I've gotten better since we were engaged."

Olivia smiled. "You have, Babe. A lot better." Olivia turned her face then and let her mouth press into the blonde's neck, placing a lingering kiss there.

She let her tongue slide out and then press firmly against her smooth flesh, watching as her wife's eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly, her head falling backward onto Olivia's shoulder.

"Mmmmm," Alex moaned. "I can't wait until the kids go to sleep, Liv. Your flirting had me going all day…"

"Who says we have to wait?" Olivia tried in between kissing her wife's jawline, then further back along the nape of her neck, feeling as Alex shivered beneath her mouth.

"The kids are downstairs…" Alex breathed, shifting her head to the other side as Olivia continued along the back and to the right side now, "…by themselves."

"No they're not…" Olivia tried, now letting her tongue sweep up along the space just behind her wife's ear lobe, "…Jonathan is down there. He stopped by really quick to take that old PC we were gonna throw away. Says he can use it." Olivia peppered her wife's right jaw line with kisses now, moving slowly, deliberately.

Olivia's right hand found her wife's button then and her fingers nimbly unfastened it before sliding the zipper to her pants down. From sheer gravity, the fabric slid on its own, lower, to settle on her lower hips. She let her hand slip inside now, into the thin, satin panties, her fingers immediately touching warm softness as the pads of her fingers ran along tender, delicate folds, the softness causing the brunette's own body to respond.

Alex moaned. "Liv…" she gasped then, her left hand clenching Olivia's on her belly, her right going to the side of Olivia's face, holding it in her hand. "Do we…?"

"Yes," Olivia whispered against her ear, her fingers continuing to stroke.

"He's down—"

"Yes, Al. We're good." Olivia let one finger slide into her wife then, beginning a slow plunge, feeling Alex's walls relax to allow the entry, her core becoming wetter and wetter by the second.

Alex began panting then and she turned her face towards the brunette. And Olivia could feel that warm, sweet breath on her own mouth.

"You like that, Babe?"

Alex nodded, her eyes closed. "I can't say I don't love…" she whimpered then as Olivia added a second finger, "…your sneak attacks…"

Olivia laughed then and added a third digit, feeling her wife's walls soften even further, her body responding quickly to her own arousal. The wetness was seeping from Alex then and Olivia could feel and hear the sound of her wife's excitement with every thrust.

"And I love surprising you, Al, because…" she kissed her lips then, unable to let them remain in front of her, panting, parted, full and soft, without doing so, "…watching and feeling your body open up and allow me to…surprise you…it's the best feeling in the world, babe."

Alex's breathing became faster then, her exhales coming out in short bursts. "I…couldn't…agree…more…"

Fast breathing now, heavy exhales of quick bursts, Alex's mouth having fallen open further, her brow furrowed in pleasure, the back of her head pressing into the brunette's left shoulder.

"God you're so sexy, Alex…this body…this ass…I've been thinking about it all day, Babe…" Olivia continued thrusting into her wife and then let her thumb enter the mix, gently swirling around her wife's clit which was now making itself known, its presence undeniable.

Olivia let her left hand slide up to cup her wife's left breast, her right hand still pumping. She gripped the fullness firmly and let her mouth hover over the blonde's ear then before turning her face and inhaling her locks, smelling the sweetness, the fresh smell of her herbal shampoo and daily femininely floral perfume.

"I want to watch you come, Al. Feel you come around my fingers, babe. Such a turn on." Olivia admitted, closing her eyes and getting lost on her wife's now-mewing sounds, the blonde's desire and incitement closer and closer to letting herself go.

"Uh…Babe…uh…uh…" Alex's voice was high, delicate, the blonde trying her hardest to be quiet. "Baby, I'm…I'm gonna…"

Alex's body tightened then, her body going stiff momentarily, and she let out a long, drawn-out squeak, a release of pleasure as her inner walls began quick contractions around Olivia's digits, the blonde's body jumping and jerking against her, that beautiful flushed ivory face Heavenly as she came hard.

Then, after a few moments, Alex's expression was straight, her cheeks rosy, her body relaxed against her. Olivia looked back in the mirror at them and saw a sight that turned her on all over again. Their faces, side by side, Olivia's hand having disappeared inside her wife's panties, that pink-hued face recovering, her porcelain arms dangling at her sides.

Her wife was completely satisfied, spent, satiated.

And Olivia smiled then, kissing her neck softly.

"Tell you what…" Olivia removed her digits from her wife's lace underwear then and placed her hand on the blonde's hip, "…you stay here and.. _recover_ …and I'll go and see your brother out…"

"Does he know why he just had kid duty, Liv?" Alex smiled, eyes now open as she lifted her head up and looked at her wife in the reflection.

"Oh, I think he probably has a good idea."

"Great." Alex pursed her mouth and shook her head.

"I just told him to hold down the fort for a few minutes and I know he understood."

"Oh, God...not my brother, Liv."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "You complaining?"

Alex smiled then and shook her head. "Not at all, Liv. Thank you."

"No, Al…thank _you_ …"

"For what?" Alex began removing her pants then, stepping out of them and picking them up from the floor.

"Being sexy. Turning me on. Making me think of you morning, noon and night. For often making your ass the center of my thoughts and my day."

Alex's smile broadened and she stepped closer, her mouth just an inch from the brunette's. "No problem, Liv. No problem. And just know…"

"What's that?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"That you and your fine ass are more often than not the extreme focus of my day." Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

"Happy to be your muse, Babe."

"And I, yours."

* * *

 **A/N2: A little longer than originally anticipated. But you know how the mind just runs and runs and runs…**

 **Thanks for reading and please take a moment to review! It lets me know you want more.**

 **That's exactly what it does.**

 **:)**


	15. Something as Simple as Ice Cream

**A/N: I got this idea from the photo of Mariska on Instagram a few months ago eating ice cream and from the one of Stephanie eating ice cream. Apparently both ladies love the stuff. Can MH look any sexier in that pic?**

 **The kids would be 11 and 10.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Short and sweet after the WL chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Something as Simple as Ice Cream**_

"Mmmmm, this mocha chip is really good, Al. Wanna try?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and held her cone out to the blonde.

Alex smiled and leaned forward, parting her mouth and enveloping the cool, creamy tan-hued ice cream into her mouth, taking off a large bite.

"Jesus, Alex. That was half of it."

Alex giggled, still chewing.

"You know…" Olivia's eyes remained fixed on the blonde's mouth, "…that mouth you have there…"

Alex raised her eyebrows then, smirking. "What about it?"

"Lashing in the courtroom and pleasantly delicate in the bedroom."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle again. "Pleasantly delicate? And what does that mean?" The blonde watched as her wife pressed her own dessert to her mouth, watched as that plush mouth parted, watched as those soft lips separated a chunk from the whole and she licked her lips before chewing.

"I mean…" Olivia leaned forward then, looked around at the other booths in _Southampton Carvel Ice Cream Shop_ , "…you have a very talented mouth, Al. It can strike like a scorpion and soothe like a…" Olivia began giggling then, throwing her head back, her body jostling.

"Like what, Liv?" Alex questioned. "Like what?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No?"

Olivia continued shaking her head. "I can't think of anything, Babe."

Alex leaned forward then, resting her forearms on the metal surface of the table, "Soothe like a Mama cat?" She smirked and raised her eyebrows once more.

"Yes, Babe. Like a Mama cat." Olivia purred.

They continued to eat their ice cream, both just watching the other.

Alex took her tongue and swiped along the side of the ice cream, letting the tip dig into the melted goodness for slightly longer than was necessary. She watched as Olivia's eyes glazed over, those pupils widening briefly before returning to normal.

Alex shook her head and smiled. "You're all sexed up, aren't you?"

Olivia shook her head and took her cone to her mouth, wrapping her mouth around the girth of the dessert and sucking.

"God, Olivia…stop it…" Alex whispered.

"I think…" Olivia licked her lips and swallowed, "…my _wife_ is all sexed up. We're on date night, the kids are still at art camp, we have the evening free to do…whatever we want…" Olivia smiled. She leaned forward and reached her left hand out, palm facing upward.

Alex placed hers into her wife's and they continued to eat. Alex watched as Olivia took a huge bite of the sugar cone, the ice cream dotting her nose in the process, the blonde's eyes focused on that particular deposit.

Olivia began laughing and she tried to remove her hand from her wife's firm grasp. "Alex…I need a napkin."

Alex shook her head, looking back and forth between chocolate orbs. "I'll get it off."

"W-what?" Olivia looked around then.

The shop was virtually empty, save for a pimple-faced teen employee behind the counter and an older man on the opposite side of the store, his back to them.

Alex inched her way out of the booth, still holding her wife's hand, and then moved to sit next to her, smiling and leaning forward.

"Alex…" Olivia smirked.

"Let me get it, Babe…" Alex leaned in then, her mouth hovering over the brunette's nose before she let her lips envelop the tip. She applied firm pressure and sucked every last bit of sweetness from her nose, letting it go with a suctioned pop.

She pulled away and witnessed Olivia swallow, her expression intense, lust in those almond-shaped eyes.

"Th—" Olivia cleared her throat, "…thanks, Babe."

"Mmmmm…" Alex removed herself from the booth then and returned to her spot across from her wife, "…no problem." Alex continued to eat her cone. "Was that the scorpion or the kitty cat?" She smiled.

"That was…" Olivia shook her head, her lustful gaze intensifying, "…that was my amazingly sexy wife. Are you ready to go?"

Alex brought her lips inward, smiling. "I'm ready if you're ready, Babe."

"I'm definitely ready, Al…" Olivia tried. "Let's go."

* * *

They had gotten back to the beach house in record time, the little black BMW taking the turns and two-lane roads much faster than was necessary.

But Olivia had a strong desire for her wife and the fact of the matter was that her body couldn't—and wouldn't –wait.

The elder Cabots weren't there at present. They were in California visiting some friends in San Diego, and so the ladies had had the house to themselves for the past couple of days.

And had been enjoying every minute of it.

Olivia followed her wife into their bedroom and caught up with her, grabbing her waist from behind before letting her hands glide upward to hold her breasts. She squeezed firmly as she pressed her mouth to the left side of the blonde's neck and let her breath hover there.

"God, Alex…you turn me on so much, Babe…" She let her lips just barely slide along Alex's neck, around the back, placing soft, gentle kisses along her silky flesh, before reaching the other side.

Olivia felt Alex's left hand on the back of her head then and her right hand on her right ass cheek.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, pressing her backside further into her, squeezing the flesh of the brunette's ass firmly in her hand, "…watching you eat that ice cream, Liv…that mouth…so sexy…" Alex breathed.

Olivia then let her right hand slide down the blonde's belly and she began pulling upward at the cotton fabric of her coral maxi sundress, tugging and tugging, until the hem was in her hand. She then let her fingers move to her wife's crotch, letting her digits gently run along the cotton fabric of her bikini briefs, hearing Alex's gasp and letting the sounds she was making begin to drive her more and more crazy with desire, her own body heating up quickly.

"No…" Alex whispered.

"No?" Olivia questioned, feeling as her wife pulled away and moved to face her. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's hips then, looking her face over, then scanning down to her cleavage in her own strapless, beige, knit maxi dress.

Alex's eyes met hers then and she shook her head. "No." The blonde's hands then reached for the top of Olivia's dress and began tugging downward, revealing a strapless bra of the same hue, and then even further down still, beyond her hips, and letting it fall to the floor.

Nimble hands reached around her then and unclasped her bra, Alex's mouth hovering over her own, those eyes penetrating her own, and she let it fall to the floor, as well.

Olivia stepped out of the dress then and then felt her wife begin to guide her backwards toward the bed, the two smiling. As they reach the mattress, the brunette leaned and pressed her mouth to her wife's, feeling the plushness, the softness of her mouth, only wanting to remain like that and feel, smell, and taste her fully. Alex opened her mouth then, slowly, and let her tongue delve into Olivia's mouth, the slick silkiness pressing against her own tongue, and Olivia moaned.

Olivia let her hands return to her wife's breasts then, gripping firmly and letting her thumbs brush across already peaked nipples, hard and firm against her pads, before clenching her ribcage in her hands. "I want to taste you…" Olivia whispered against her mouth. "I want to watch you come, Babe…"

Olivia studied her wife in front of her. The blonde's mouth was parted, warm quick breaths being emitted, her pupils having almost overtaken the blueness of her irises.

Olivia got to work on her wife's dress then, lifting the entire garment over her head, Alex's arms quickly rising up to facilitate the process. They removed the remainder of their clothing quickly and then Olivia reversed their positions and pushed her wife onto the bed, Alex squealing from the sudden movement.

As Alex scooted her way backward, inching her way toward the pillows with her elbows and heels, and Olivia crawled with her, straddling her, the two now eye to eye, the brunette hovering over her.

Olivia's left hand reached for the blonde's right breast and she moved her way down then, placing herself in between her milky thighs. She pressed her mouth to Alex's lower lips and enveloped them, letting her mouth get to work immediately, hearing the blonde's breathing intensify, her body responding quickly.

Still kneading her breast, pinching her nipple, hearing her wife gasp every time she did so, Olivia took her right hand to her wife's lower lips, parting them and slipping two inside, looking up to find her wife looking down at her, panting. She held her right hip down with her left hand then and watched her.

"And your mouth, Liv…that mouth, Babe…" Alex's hands went to her own breasts now, taking over what the brunette had ceased as she focused on the blonde's lower half.

Olivia continued with her hand and then let her mouth continue a steady lapping, sliding, sucking, taking special notice of her wife's now-protruding bud, her clit ready and waiting for stimulation, for a release.

Olivia angled her eyes upward then, her mouth and hand still working, her fingers having now picked up their pace significantly, to find Alex's head tilted back further now, her face contorted in pleasure, her teeth gritted.

"Oh, my Jesus, Liv!" Alex squealed. "God, you feel so good!" She then began panting faster and propped herself up on her elbows to watch her wife.

Olivia only smiled through her motions, watching Alex watch her, watching as the lust on Alex's face overtook that flushed complexion, watching as her wife's body began to tremble without her control, watching as her face angled up toward the ceiling, her mouth opened and she cried out in pleasure, her brow furrowed with satisfaction.

Alex whimpered as her orgasm ran its full course of pleasure and then she let her upper half collapse back onto the pillows, her chest rising and falling quickly as she recovered.

A texting tone was heard then—Olivia's phone on the bedside table—and Olivia smiled then and kissed her wife's mound gently before she moved onto her knees and slid over to check the message, a message from the camp counselor expected that evening.

* * *

Alex sat up then, eyeing the brunette who was now lying angled on her right side, that beautifully round, tanned ass on display and just right there. She scooted forward, closer, and let her bent knees straddle her wife then and reached forward with her right hand, grabbing her wife's ass firmly before taking two fingers to her core from behind, beginning to stroke firmly before letting them enter her. She placed gentle nips and bites along the smooth skin there and watched Olivia quickly check the message before the brunette placed her phone back down and rested on her forearms, closing her eyes and moaning.

"Like that, Babe…" Olivia rolled fully onto her stomach then and spread her legs slightly to give better access to her wife.

Alex continued feeling her wife's silky, wet walls clench her fingers with every entry, hearing and feeling Olivia's incitement already evident from pleasuring her moments prior.

"Like that, Babe. Don't stop," Olivia tried, her eyes closed, face tilted upward. She separated her legs even further then and Alex moved in closer, pressing her breasts to the brunette's back and continuing with her movements, gradually increasing the speed and pressure.

Alex kissed her wife's upper back then, along her shoulder blades, in between, along the back of her neck, all the while the brunette panting, her climax imminent.

"I'm coming, Alex…" Olivia tried, her whimpers like music to the blonde.

And then she exploded, her body convulsing with euphoria, that tanned backside tremoring with pleasure, her orgasm long and hard.

Alex kissed the back of her neck gently then, continuing to see her wife's pleasure through.

Olivia moaned, her face now buried in the pillow and Alex felt and heard her wife begin to chuckle.

"What, Liv?" Alex kissed her left shoulder then.

"And to think…" Olivia tried, her voice spent.

"To think what ,Liv?" Alex moved into the left side of her wife and nestled her face into the left crook of her neck.

"Ice cream was our foreplay…" Olivia smiled.

"That, it was, Liv…" Alex kissed her neck gently. "That, it was."

Alex closed her eyes then and wrapped her arm around the brunette, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, the two falling into a relaxed, contented, satiated slumber.


	16. Sweet Desserts on Halloween

A/N: The twins are one and Theo is two. A little cute, fun chapter for this evening's event. Hope everyone is well and enjoys!

* * *

 _ **Sweet Desserts on Halloween**_

Olivia returned to the sofa and stood in front of Alex, a wooden tray in her hands.

Alex adjusted Grace's head on her lap, their brown-eyed girl having fallen asleep with her face awkwardly nestled in the crook of the blonde's left knee, while Isabel was spread out on her back on her right side. Theo was in his walker, wheeling around the living room and occasionally staring at the animated Charlie Brown pumpkin special on TV, intermittently spouting out syllables and making the gleeful sounds he always seemed to be making.

"Hot cocoa and caramel apples?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Mmmm…yes, please…" Alex smiled, rubbing Grace's back and watching her wife set the tray on the coffee table.

Alex eyed those tanned, toned legs in those short, soft gray, jersey shorts. Their definition, their tone, their silky sexiness had Alex's mind going all night as they ate a dinner of homemade eggplant parmigiana, had done the dishes, and then made their way to relax on the sofa. The blonde's eyes scanned her wife's thin, loose white t-shirt, as well, noting that the outline of her black, lacy bra was nicely visible beneath the soft fabric of the top.

"Sliced or no?" Olivia held a knife in her hand, the instrument poised in the air.

"For Theo, definitely cut it up for him. He'll probably just suck the caramel off anyway…" Alex chuckled.

"You're right," Olivia sat next to her then and leaned over the tray, beginning to slice one of the three caramel apples they had made for the evening.

Alex eyed her wife once more, not able to help but to do so. Olivia's neckline was dipping downward now, her bronzed cleavage now highly visible and highly arousing to the blonde.

They had decided on a relaxing evening together on this Halloween and had opted to stay in rather than take three children who were way too young around the neighborhood to collect candy they couldn't eat anyway.

"Are you disappointed that we didn't go get candy, Liv?" Alex smirked, waiting for the brunette to catch eyes with her.

Olivia smiled, focused on the cutting of the fruit in front of her as Theo wheeled himself to the coffee table and began watching what she was doing.

"Op-oh! Op-oh!" Theo beamed loudly, his body jerking with each syllable.

"Yes, Baby. Apple!" Olivia encouraged. "Uh…not disappointed, Al. But you know I can suck down some candy. So it's probably better." The brunette looked up briefly and winked. "Besides, two grown women with three babies under three. Who's the candy for, anyway?" Olivia smiled again, now focused on the task at hand.

"Well, if I recall correctly, in Montana you didn't have a problem bringing back ten pounds of candy in that huge plastic jack-o-lantern, Babe." Alex watched her wife's hands work then, just finishing the cutting process.

"No, I didn't, Al. And it looks so nice on the brick of the mantle with that candle in it, too…" Olivia offered.

Alex looked at the aforementioned location and saw the two-foot tall plastic pumpkin that was currently holding a flameless, battery-operated candle for safety purposes. "It looks nice, Babe. Well worth the trip."

"I'd say, Al. In more ways than one." Olivia set the knife down then and looked at their son. "All done, Theo! Time to try it!"

"Mmmm, mmmm. Op-oh! Op-oh!" he chirped, little hands grabbing the air, his eyes focused on the sticky goodness on his little, plastic plate on his walker tray.

"Get the phone, Babe. I want to film this," Olivia held her hand out and wiggled her fingers.

Alex reached to her left, into the couch cushions and produced the brunette's phone, the device having slid down into the crack from so much movement and repeated standing and sitting throughout the evening. She turned on the iPhone and swiped and tapped to the camera.

"Do video, Al." Olivia looked at Theo and gasped, smiling. "Take a bite, Theo! Yummy!"

Little hands grabbed at the pieces and he took one into each hand then, bringing them both to his face and wrapping his mouth around the juiciness, his eyes immediately closing, moaning coming from him,

"He loves it, Liv." Alex continued holding the phone up. "Just like you with the sweets."

"Definitely, Alex. But you like your sugar, too, Babe. Don't even deny it." Olivia reached forward then and took a plate with a caramel apple on it and handed it to her wife.

"Merci," Alex declared, taking it.

Olivia reached forward and got her own as well and leaned back, the two watching their son.

The twins were sleeping, the living room decorated in orange lights strung along the mantle, orange pumpkins all around, flickering candles high enough up on the mantle to save them from an accident. And all was right with the evening, with the world. At home with her family and the mood was perfect.

Alex took a huge bite of apple, the juice dribbling down her chin slightly, she caught it by quickly sucking it up and into her mouth. "Mmmmm, good, Babe. Good job."

Olivia nodded, her teeth pulling off a large chunk of caramel and apple.

* * *

She watched her wife chew and couldn't help but think of the many times Alex denied liking desserts as much as she did. She began giggling and she set the apple down, reaching forward onto the tray of Theo's walker, picking the wet washcloth up and wiping his face as he continued to shove small pieces into his mouth and chew and gum at them happily, his little legs bouncing around as well.

"What, Liv? What's funny?" Alex questioned, adjusting her glasses further up onto her nose.

"You." Olivia picked up a piece of apple from the floor that had escaped Theo's tray and put it onto her own plate.

"Me? Why?" Alex set her apple down then. "I can't wait to hear this one."

Olivia eyed her wife's indignant expression, the blonde already defensively bristling. God, she was cute when she thought she might be the butt of a joke. And the brunette absolutely loved watching that pink hue creep into her cheeks as she watched those beautiful wheels turn in her mind.

"There's nothing to hear, Alex. It's just that…you love sweets, too. Ice cream, a good cake, pies…all of it…"

"I like all of those things for the _memories_ , Olivia. Not for the sugar."

Olivia furrowed her brow and tried not to laugh, knowing her wife wouldn't appreciate it. "The _memories_?"

"Yes, Liv. The _memories_. Pie is associated with holidays like the Fourth of July and Thanksgiving. Cake, with birthdays and anniversaries. And ice cream is associated with summer and also being a kid."

"Ice-keem. Cold!" Theo shouted.

"Yes, Theo. Ice cream is cold!" Alex encouraged.

Olivia nodded slowly, pulling off a long strand of caramel and popping it into her mouth, watching as her wife noticed the action. "OK, makes sense. But I think there are other _memories_ , as you put it, that ice cream should bring up."

Alex narrowed her eyes then, taking another bite. She chewed and swallowed, continuing to watch the brunette.

Alex looked amazing that evening—relaxed, yet classically put-together—in a pair of light tan joggers, those long legs that went on and on, and a beige tank top that complimented that amazingly smooth porcelain skin, a cream cardigan over all. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and both ladies were barefoot that evening on this crisp October evening in anticipation of their many trips back and forth to answer the door and hand out candy.

So far, it had been a quiet night, yet the bowl of lollipops, small candy bars, and other individually wrapped candy sat waiting on the entry way table next to the front door, nonetheless.

"You don't remember?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, waiting for her wife's connection.

"I remember, Liv. I just don't want to think too hard about it. I might get…" Alex's voice faded.

"You might get _what_ , Al?" Olivia lowered her head to try and meet her wife's gaze. "You might get _what_?" Olivia smiled.

"I'm already hot from your ensemble this evening, Liv. Talking about a beautiful memory you and I made less than three years ago and the fact that I can remember every detail is only going to cause me to get…" Alex stopped herself once more.

"Get what, Babe?" Olivia abandoned her plate and set it back on the coffee table, for the time being, and moved closer to her wife and then watched as Theo wheeled himself to the front of the TV and just sat looking up at the character of Snoopy, his eyes wide and mesmerized.

"You _know_ _what_ , Liv. You've been killing me in that sexy outfit…all night."

Olivia looked down at her clothing. "This? This is turning you on?" She looked back at her wife and saw the undeniable lust there.

"Yes, Olivia. You know what you do to me. Have always done to me. From day one. You and all that fineness."

"I do, Al…and I remember that memory at the beach house quite vividly, babe." Olivia leaned in closer. "I believe it was on a beach lounger, by the pool?"

Alex nodded then and swallowed, her cheeks gradually pinkening. "That would be the exact memory, Liv." Blue eyes studied her then, those incredibly mesmerizing pools looking back and forth between her own. "Is there a—"

"Chance?" Olivia interrupted.

Alex nodded again. "That we could—"

"Make love?" Olivia smiled, both now eyeing the other's mouth. "Oh, I think we could arrange that." Olivia leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her wife's mouth, inhaling slowly and savoring the redolence of Alex's skin, her hair, her aura, before she pulled away.

Alex's eyes were still closed.

Olivia shifted her gaze to Theo again and noticed his head was now falling forward, his eyes rolling closed as it did so, before he would quietly jerk upward to focus on the TV, and then he would repeat the action of slipping back into a nap.

She looked back at her now-aroused wife. "Looks like they're all ready to go to bed, Babe." Olivia let her eyes scan her wife's beautiful face—those cheek bones, those eyes, eyebrows, plush, pink mouth, beautifully angled jaw line—and then smiled again. "Are you? Ready to go to bed?"

"Just snap your fingers, Babe." Alex bit her lip and smiled. "That's all you have to do."

Olivia held up her hand, poised to snap and then did so. "Ta-da…"

* * *

Alex watched as Olivia turned up the volume on the baby monitor and then set it on her bedside table. She had her black, lacy bra and panty set on and they both had just washed their faces and brushed their teeth, Alex slipping out of her lavender, t-shirt night shirt, almost nude beneath. Alex watched as her wife reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then pulled her panties downward and stepped out of those, as well.

The blonde stepped out of her underwear then, leaving them there, before stepping closer to her side of the bed. She lifted the comforter and sheet and then slipped beneath, her wife repeating the action on her side.

They inched toward each other then, the brunette's broad smile wide and gleaming, mischief in her eyes.

And Alex couldn't help but be grateful, for the millionth time in three plus years, how very lucky she was to have this woman in her life.

Alex moved even closer still and reached her left hand out and cupped Olivia's face, studying the beauty in front of her. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia turned her face then and kissed her wife's palm before responding. "And I love you, too, Alex. You and our precious family. I can't believe it sometimes."

Alex nodded. "Our family, our lives, our health, our friends and relatives. All of it. I am so blessed, Babe."

"Me, too, Al." Olivia's voice was soft.

"And the fact that I get to sleep in the same bed with such an amazingly beautiful, sexy woman every night, make love to the most gorgeous woman in the world, have all of that femininity on me, touching me…" Alex shook her head then, her gaze skimming along her wife's form, "…is just the icing, Babe."

Olivia smiled then and raised her eyebrows. "Another dessert reference, Al?"

"What can I say? You, me, and desserts…just go together."

"They do, Al…" Olivia moved to press her body to her wife's, placing her right hand on the blonde's ass cheek, "…they absolutely do." Olivia leaned in then and pressed her mouth to the blonde's, slow and sensual, letting her tongue glide along Alex's lower lip before pressing for entrance.

Alex moaned, high-pitched and sweet, yearning for more. She let her hand go to her wife's ass then and clutched it firmly, pulling her wife even closer still, their bellies pressed to one another.

The kiss quickly moved into passion, mouths opening, moving along each other, tongue searching, wet warmth and lips intertwined, and Alex felt her wife's weight on her then, moving to straddle her. All Alex could feel was her wife's breasts—soft, warm, sensual—against her own, her core and lower lips responding immediately by throbbing, pulsating.

Olivia must have sensed this because she reached down and let her fingers press against the blonde's lower lips, her mouth hovering over her own.

"You're already wet, Al," she whispered.

"You and those damn shorts, Liv. Those legs, that ass. These…" Alex looked at the bulbous globes pressed against her. "How can I not?"

Olivia smiled once more and moved to sit up on top of her, knees bent on either side of her hips, placing her hands on either side of Alex's shoulders, their mounds now aligned with each other's. And Olivia began a slow motion, her hips gyrating back and forth, pressing into the blonde with each forward motion, her lower lips sliding along her own on the backward motion. Alex could feel her wife's excitement against her now, the slickness from both of their bodies, both of their excitement, causing even more of a sensation in the blonde.

Olivia's face became serious then, determined, as she focused on her wife. Alex reached up and let her hand gently squeeze her wife's breasts, watching those mocha, pebbled nipples harden even further from her touch. She let her light fingertips skim down the brunette's sides then, watching as her skin erupted in goosebumps, the brunette smiling and closing her eyes, her hips continuing to thrust.

Alex placed her hands on her wife's hips, watching their bodies press to each other, their sex aligned and rubbing in just the right place now, the moisture there helping their bodies move closer and closer towards the inevitable.

Olivia's hips began working overtime then, those sexy movements and thrusting, rotating hips almost mesmerizing, so agile and flexible and enticingly sexual. Olivia's mouth parted, her brow beginning to strain, her exhales coming out in short bursts and she closed her eyes.

"God, I'm about to be there, Al…feels so good..." Olivia opened her eyes then and looked down at her. "Are you almost there, Baby?"

Alex only nodded, grabbing the brunette's backside even more firmly now, encouraging the hardness, the roughness of the pace she had set, the building aggression of her thrusts welcome in the time of her impending explosion.

Olivia's panting was coming out even quicker now. "Al? Baby? I'm—" Olivia squealed and threw her head back, her eyes closing tightly, her mouth open, as a sweet cry of ecstasy exited her mouth, her hips continuing to pump. "Uhhhh…" she moaned, the sound sweet and high.

And watching her wife come, feeling her wetness as it exited upon her release, caused the blonde's body to react as well, as Olivia's clit brushed once more against her own. She closed her eyes, feeling her eyebrows raise, her mouth open as her body bucked uncontrollably below her wife's, the warm pleasure oozing from her own core. She lifted her hips with each thrust, helping the completion of her own pleasure along.

She opened her eyes to find Olivia smiling down at her sweetly.

She returned the grin and cocked her head to the side, feeling the immense satiation, intense emotion.

"Better than chocolate mousse?" the brunette questioned.

Alex giggled, clenching her wife's backside firmly, hands feeling the smooth firmness beneath them. "Absolutely, Liv. Better than any dessert in the entire world."

Olivia leaned down and kissed her gently, delicately, affirming the love, the unity, the sexual prowess they had always—all bypassing any sort of sugar-laden decadence that would ever come along.


	17. Savor

_**Savor**_

Alex turned her head to the right and looked at her wife sleeping next to her and smiled. Olivia was on her right side, comfortably asleep, left leg bent and overlapping her right. She let her eyes roam along her beautiful feet, a charcoal gray color adorning those adorably sexy toes. Then she let her gaze roam upward still to that tanned calf and that smooth, muscular thigh, then upward still to the thin, white sheet that was covering her waist. Her eyes wandered further up still to her outer left breast—so full and smooth and warm and waiting to be touched—and then that silky neck, her pulse point jumping in a relaxing thump, her tanned skin raising slightly with each sedated heartbeat.

All areas of her wife's exposed skin were just screaming to be tongued, explored, kissed and sucked, that caramel, bronzed hue of every inch only enhanced by their recent visit to the beautiful country of Greece.

They had returned just the previous afternoon and both were jet lagged, but Alex had a serious lust for her wife, for their privacy, for the sanctity and closed door of their bedroom, now that they were back in New York City, and longed to continue their private marital rituals that she had missed since being on vacation with three teenagers for two weeks and almost no privacy to speak of.

Alex took her left hand and let her forefinger begin at her wife's upper thigh and then slowly trace downward, along the side of her thigh, toward her knee, watching as her wife's skin pricked with goosebumps.

"Mmmmmm," Olivia moaned.

Alex only smiled and did it again, feeling the silky smoothness beneath the pad of her finger, watching the brunette's skin react in the same way, once more.

Olivia yawned then and then let out another moan—a moan of satisfaction, of comfort, of happiness. "Aren't you tired?" her lazy voice questioned.

"I'm tired…" Alex began, repeating the motion once more, this time grabbing her wife's left ass cheek firmly along the way and holding, "…but I'm also…" She watched as Olivia's body began shaking with laughter.

Olivia was full-out laughing now, her chuckles loud and obvious.

"Yeah…ha, ha, ha…" Alex then began to draw swirls along her wife's now-exposed ass cheek, slow circles and hearts thrown in as well. "I can't help it when a near-naked, beautiful, sexy-as-hell woman is lying next to me, moaning like you've been doing."

"Mmmmm…" Olivia rolled onto her back then, bringing the sheet to her mid-breasts, her thin, lavender night chemise's straps having fallen down, the garment hardly covering anything at all from her movement throughout the night, "…you like the moaning?"

"Do I like the moaning? The moaning kills me, Liv. Even when you're just sleeping…your moaning makes me…"

Olivia rolled fully onto her left side then, facing the blonde. "What happens, Al? What does it do to you?" Olivia's broad smile took over the space of their master bedroom.

"You know what it does, Liv. I'm so wet right now…watching you…listening to you…touching you…we haven't had any you and me time—"

"Don't forget about the sneak attack in the shower in Greece when you were washing your face," Olivia reminded her.

"Yes, except for that," Alex smiled. "But we haven't had any time to take it slow and enjoy ourselves and let me really, _really_ show you how much I love you and how much you turn me on."

Olivia nodded. "Mmmm. Yes. You're right." She clasped the top of the sheet against her mid-cleavage then and pulled it down slowly, revealing barely covered breasts, the silky light purple fabric of the thin gown demonstrating just how very aroused the brunette was at the moment, as well. "Do you think we have time…to _savor_ each other, Babe?" Olivia bit her lower lip.

Alex nodded. "We have time for me to _savor_ you, Liv. The kids sleep in late these days…ten or eleven…and it's only eight…"

Olivia smiled again. "So…it's on?" Olivia began giggling again. "Am I about to be _savored_?"

Alex nodded and moved to hover over her wife. "And you without underwear, Liv?" Her eyes scanned her wife's body. "All the better."

"For what, pray tell?" Olivia fluttered her eyelashes facetiously.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Olivia watched her wife then. Alex's messy hair was down and wavy, tousled from sleep. Those swollen, I-just-woke-up lips so kissable and alluring. The sleepy blue eyes that were looking down at her. That plush pink mouth with that smirk smeared across it, knowing exactly what she did to her and what exactly to do to make her body hum with desire.

Alex moved to straddle the brunette, bent knees on either side of her hips. Olivia placed her hands on Alex's hips and then let her hands slide down along the tops of her silky thighs before moving back upward and then clenching her hips firmly. Alex was wearing a simple, white, thin-strapped tank and a pair of navy, satin short shorts, that toned belly peeking out from just below the lower hem of the top.

Olivia let her eyes roam her wife's body and felt her own skin heat up with desire. "Kiss me, Babe." The brunette eyed that mouth again and watched as it came closer and closer, those blue eyes focusing on her own.

Olivia smiled then but immediately all jest left as she felt her wife's warm breath against her mouth, the sweetness, the heat causing her lower lips to twitch and pulsate. Only Alex could do this to her, make her body awaken so quickly.

Always did and always would.

Olivia parted her mouth and whispered once more, "Kiss me…"

Then, the softness, the plushness of her wife's mouth was pressed to her own, both mouths parting, the kiss slow and sensual. Olivia let her tongue glide into her wife's mouth, oh-so-slowly, feeling the wet slickness of her mouth, feeling Alex's lips begin to work along her own, her own tongue battling for dominance.

Hands to her breasts then, squeezing them firmly, the blonde cupping them fully and letting those skilled thumbs run along her nipples, the sensitivity causing the brunette to jump and moan from the sensation, the stimulation.

"God that feels good, Babe. I like that…" Olivia tried after their mouths finally broke apart, the two now panting.

Alex leaned backward then and took the bottom hem of Olivia's chemise into her fingers, tugging upward. Olivia sat up and the blonde removed it abruptly before laying her back down and continuing her assault on her mouth. Olivia let her hands return to Alex's hips then, sliding them around to her backside and clenching firmly, Alex's long digits returning to her breasts and cupping them firmly before letting strong fingers and thumbs lightly pinch and tug at already erect nipples.

"Uhhhhh," Olivia moaned, "…God, Babe…" Olivia's breath was coming out in bursts now. "I'm so ready, I could come from just that, Al."

Hands sliding down now, along her ribcage, down to her waist, and Olivia felt light fingertips dance along her belly before she felt her wife's breath against her mouth again.

"Is that how you want to come, Liv?" Alex's voice was husky, turned on.

Olivia opened her eyes then and looked into cerulean pools, the blonde biting her lower lip, that smirk there once again. The brunette squeezed her wife's backside once more. "I'm saying…that I _could_ …if you kept doing that…" Olivia smiled. "It's up to you. I can get off quickly any way you want me to." Olivia gave her wife's ass a small slap, causing the blonde to jump and squeak.

"I want you to come, Liv. No matter how…watching you come is the best."

"It _is_ the best…mmm, watching it, having it happen…" Olivia gasped and threw her head back further into the pillow then as she felt her wife's right hand squeeze and roll her left nipple firmly, the brunette's hips bucking upward, her back arching slightly.

Then, she felt Alex's body slide down just slightly, her mouth now hovering over Olivia's right breast. The brunette watched as those beautiful lips parted and that pink tongue flicked outward, lightly brushing across her cocoa nipple before fluttering in quick bursts, the feeling immeasurable, her skill so incredible and arousing.

Olivia gasped again and felt her brow furrow as Alex's mouth wrapped around the same pebbled bud now, her other hand continuing to grip, play with, and fondle her other breast.

Olivia felt the pressure in her lower lips building, the burning deep within her core, the sensation intensifying. "God, Alex…keep going…I'm almost there…"

Sucking, licking, wet flicking noises were heard now, along with Olivia's soft whimpering, the garbage truck's brakes outside, a dog beginning to bark a few streets over, the sound of water running through plumbing somewhere in the near distance, inside the townhouse.

Olivia raised her hips upward now, receiving a slight pressure against her clit now from her wife's body, tongue swiping along her over-stimulated nipple, a firm pressure on her other and Olivia's head lifted upward as the warm euphoria ran from her inner walls outward to her lower lips and along her extremities, her climax ripping through her without restraint.

She kept her voice low but wanted to let it go, be free with what her wife had just done to her, had just given her.

"Ohhhh, God, Alex…" Olivia moaned, returning her hips to the mattress and returning her head to lie horizontal on the pillow, "…what you do…you're amazing…"

"Mmm, I'm glad you think so…" Alex moved back up to straddle her wife with bent knees.

Olivia tried a breathy laugh then and patted her wife's hips firmly.

Then, _arguing outside their door? In the hallway?_

"I'm telling Mom that you lost my bracelet in Greece!" Grace accused.

"I didn't lose it. It fell off!" Isabel's voice retorted.

Three firm knocks then.

"Mom!" Grace bellowed.

Olivia smiled up at her wife. "I guess this means our vacation is officially over?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm afraid so, Babe." Alex leaned over her and kissed her gently before pulling away and smiling. She pulled the sheet up to cover the brunette and got off of her. She climbed over her and then stepped onto the floor and towards the door, but not before turning back and smiling. "It was a great vacation, wasn't it?"

"The best," Olivia offered, moving toward the foot of the bed and grabbing her eggplant purple robe from the foot bench and beginning to slip it on. "Do it again soon?"

"Absolutely, Babe. In another fifteen years," Alex winked and then placed her hand on the doorknob. "Let the non-vacation, domestic excitement begin."


	18. A Present for Youand Me

A/N: Chapter 28 of Part III and Olivia is put on leave after that accident with a kick to her lower back. She doesn't have to begin at Haven House until January and this chapter takes place at the beginning of December, when Olivia is home. They are back in the old penthouse, for those of you who remember where they lived before kids.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **A Present for You…and Me**_

Confidence.

Olivia had never been lacking exuding in confidence.

Even on her darkest days on the job, on those days that she didn't feel particularly beautiful, particularly feminine, particularly attractive, she still held herself and carried herself with the assurance of someone in control, powerful, able to get confessions out of perps and charm the silky panties off of her wife.

Olivia smiled as she let her right palm run slow, gentle circles on her almost 3-month pregnant belly as she sat at the kitchen table. She was showing, yet it wasn't quite noticeable and she was able to keep it concealed with untucked shirts and sweaters and large Winter coats.

From what she had been reading recently in the books Alex had given her, and from what Dr. Bensaro had already told her, her belly would soon begin to emerge dramatically, sometimes as if occurring overnight, and Olivia was excited over the prospect, yet apprehensive of the future recovery of the body that she had attempted to keep fit for so long.

She reached forward onto the small kitchen table and lifted her Rasta Latte and took a sip, feeling the smooth milkiness glide down her throat, the spices warming and aromatic, and she smiled as she set the mug back down and watched Alex enter from the hallway—three-inch heels clicking, black pencil skirt hugging, gray silk blouse flowing.

"I made the appointment for your three-month for Monday at three." Alex stopped and lifted her attaché from a kitchen chair and set it on the table. "That's still a good day, right?" Blue eyes looked into her own.

Olivia nodded as she peered at her wife over her steaming mug.

"What is it, Liv? I can see you smirking even with your mouth hidden."

Olivia set the cup down once more. "Tell me again that you'll still think I'm sexy after all my skin has been stretched out and I have trails of pink stretch marks all over my belly, and my ass looks like it's filled with ricotta cheese." Olivia began giggling then, the image she had just conjured up in her own mind—too hilarious not to.

Alex only smiled and moved to squat in front of the brunette, taking her hands into her own. "Not only will I find you even sexier than before, I will treat any new additions to this beautiful body with the same attention I give them now."

Olivia pursed her mouth and looked back and forth in between those clear, blue eyes. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "Really."

"What if I gain fifty pounds and never lose the weight. Even _then_?"

Alex narrowed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Mmmm…" she looked back at Olivia, "… _just_ fifty pounds?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What if it's fifty-one?" Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"Fifty-one and it's over. You'll be fine at fifty. I'll stay with you, then." Alex raised her hands and intertwined them with her wife's. "But any more and you're out on the streets and I'm Audi five-thousand." Alex smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia winked.

Alex stood then and leaned over her wife. "I'll call you when I get to work and we can talk about when we're gonna head to the beach house for Christmas." Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled, eyeing the brunette's mouth.

"OK, Babe. Sounds good." Olivia watched as the clear perfection of Alex's face and that plush, pink mouth came closer and then felt those exquisitely soft lips touch her own. "Mmmmm…." The kiss broke. "Nice…"

"Don't get into Charles' cookies today. OK?" Alex moved to grab her attaché and slung it over her shoulder. "Save some for me."

Olivia crossed her heart. "Mama Benson promises."

"OK…" Alex moved to the front door and placed her hand on the knob, "…I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, Al…have a great day…"

With that the door closed and her wife was gone. Off to represent the public and flash her style in the courtroom and make her wife proud.

Olivia lifted her mug to her mouth once more and her mind went to something she wanted to do and had been wanting to do for a while. She was sure her wife would like it—no, _love_ it—and she knew it had to be done soon, before she started to show any more.

Taking her last sip, she stood and stretched, reaching her arms into the air, her beige silk robe parting as she felt Hillary rub against her legs, her purring heard even from over five feet above. She bent over and picked her up, letting their beautiful, furry feline nuzzle her face and begin licking her chin.

"Hey, Hill-Hill…Mama's got a surprise for your Mommy." She began heading down the short hallway to the bedroom. "And I think she's gonna love it."

Olivia entered the bedroom and set Hillary on the already-made bed before beginning to untie her robe, smiling as she thought of the look that would be on Alex's face when she gave her the surprise.

* * *

Almost a week later and Alex was home for the weekend. Finally. It had been long, stressful, and she had been in court for over ninety-percent of that time, representing a woman who had been tortured, raped, and held prisoner for two years by her own husband. She had won the case and could feel the effects of such an arduous week and was now simply ready to relax at home with her pregnant wife.

She inserted her key, turned, and pushed the front door to the penthouse open, immediately met with dim lighting and the light sounds of one of her favorite easy listening artists—Donnie Hathaway—singing "A Song for You".

The scent was enticing, as well—something garlicky, rich and bubbly—but all of that was forgotten, blurred into the background upon seeing her wife enter from the hallway.

"Good evening, Dear…" Olivia oozed, slithering towards her.

The brunette was wearing a short, black silk robe with some sort of lack, lacy number beneath, just peeking out from the parted lapels of the robe. Her hair was down and wavy, her feet bare.

"My God, Olivia…" Alex set her attaché on a kitchen chair and removed her camel hair over coat and laid it over the back, "…what's the occasion? You look absolutely incredible."

They slunk towards each other then and Alex placed her hands on her wife's waist, the brunette doing the same.

"No occasion. Just celebrating."

"Celebrating what? Although…" Alex shook her head and looked her wife over, "…I don't need a reason to celebrate how incredibly hot you look right now."

"What? This old thing?" Olivia teased, looking down and then back up again. "You like what you see?"

Alex only nodded, her wife's ample breasts now pressed against her. She looked back up into that flawless, caramel face and into those rich, chocolate eyes.

"Well, I have a present for you in celebration of... _this_ …" Olivia motioned with her head downward.

"What's _this_?" Alex cleared her throat.

"You'll see," Olivia began. "You should go change into something comfy and come out and we can eat dinner and then I can give you your present. I made eggplant rollatini and a Caesar salad." Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I know it's one of your favorites."

Alex narrowed her eyes and then let her hands slide around to her wife's backside and squeez firmly. "Are you sure I'm not forgetting something?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not a thing, Babe. We're just celebrating what you see right here. A milestone that is about to be."

Alex furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Olivia's mouth on her own. The blonde moaned into the kiss before they pulled away.

"Get started doing _that_ and dinner will be burned."

Olivia began giggling and shaking her head. "The pan is already out and cooling. Oven's off. Now…" Olivia moved around behind her wife and began gently pushing her down the hallway, "…go back there and change and come back out and we'll have a delicious dinner." Olivia gently patted her backside then. "Go."

"Okay, okay. I got it." Alex smiled. "Going now…"

* * *

Olivia had disappeared inside the bedroom and Alex was left to enjoy the last drops of her red wine, sipping slowly after having eaten one of the best dishes Olivia had ever made. She wondered what the brunette was doing when she heard and saw her emerging from the darkened hallway holding something in her hands— _a thick envelope? A thin album? Some kind of book?_

"Now…" Olivia began, "…I know you're gonna like this because when I decided to do it, I did it especially with you in mind." Olivia moved to sit next to her at the table and placed what she knew now to be a thin, bound, black, glossy, book-type album in front of her on the placemat. "And _partly_ me." Olivia smiled.

Alex looked at the shiny cover as her wife slid it towards her. As it settled in front of her, she read the cover:

 _Olivia's Boudoir Shoot_

 _December 2009_

Alex looked back at her wife and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, that gleaming, white smile taking over her gorgeous face. "What did you do, Babe? A boudoir photo shoot?"

Olivia nodded adamantly. "Yep. I thought…I'm only gonna have this body for a little while longer and who knows what's gonna happen once I have our precious baby…and besides, it's something I've always wanted to do for you, Al."

"Really?" Alex smiled, eyeing the cover once more and letting the pads of her fingers run along the bumpy, gold, embossed lettering.

"Really, Al. All for you…" Olivia began giggling, "…and a _little_ for me…"

"Olivia…" Alex lifted her hand and cupped her wife's left cheek, "…I can't wait to open this, first of all, and second of all, you, my love, are never going to lose that body. It might become _enhanced_ after our baby, but you will always be sexy…especially to me…"

The two brought their faces closer then and Alex felt Olivia's warm softness on her own, the small, poking warmth of her wife's tongue brushing along her lower lip briefly.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, pulling away. "I can't wait for you to see it. Open it…" Olivia beamed, eyeing the book, the brunette virtually bouncing in her chair.

"OK, Liv. But I am not responsible for my actions after I see this. You know that, right?" Alex raised her eyebrows, fingers poised to lift the cover.

"I absolutely understand that, Al. I won't blame you for anything. Even pleasantly attacking me."

Alex lifted the cover and was met with a thick, off-white blank page, and then turned to a dedication page in the same paper, brush script font beautifully flowing. She read it slowly and carefully, feeling her eyes well with tears automatically:

 _My love._

 _My wife._

 _I am yours forever—mind, soul, and body._

 _I'll love you always._

 _Eternally,_

 _Olivia_

Alex looked up then. "Oh, Babe," she whispered.

"I love you, Alex…"

"I love you, too, Liv."

"Now, open it." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Opening now, Her Majesty." Alex lifted the next page and was met with one of the most beautifully amazing photos of her wife she had ever seen. A black and white photo. Her wife's left side silhouette lit by what appeared to be moonlight, the light coming through some sort of carved doors to project the pattern on her beautiful body, the brunette only in a lacy black bra and panty set, garter belts dangling down, her hair down, as well. The look on Olivia's face was priceless—seductive, relaxed—and she could tell her wife was thinking of her.

She just had that notion.

"You like it?" Olivia questioned, scooting her chair closer.

"Do I like it?" Alex laughed lightly, feeling her expression turn serious. "You're gorgeous, Olivia. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, Babe. And there's more…"

Alex returned to the book and leafed through the remaining nine pages slowly, savoring each one. Olivia in a chair. Olivia looking out of a balcony window. Olivia on the foot of the bed on her knees. Olivia's profile with her back arched, that ass and those breasts the focal point—all of them with the lighting and shadowing just right, her expressions in each pricelessly sexually predatory.

Alex looked at the final one then, on the last page. Olivia lying on her belly, facing the camera at the foot of the bed, feet in the air, ankles crossed, resting on her elbows and smiling. Alex felt a surge of emotion then, a force field of sexual energy that couldn't be contained.

Olivia began, "That last one was just to have a sort of _normal_ one in there. You can still see my—"

But Alex was on her wife then, hands going to her jaw, kissing her savagely, letting her mouth taste her, learn her all over again, luxuriating in the sweetness of her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried.

Alex pulled away slightly then, looking into those cocoa orbs, right hand lightly clutching the side of her neck, thumbpad slowly moving up and down the column of her throat, feeling the softness of her skin.

"…I guess you liked them…" Olivia smiled.

"I need you, Liv. Those were incredible. They were the sexiest images I've ever seen...in my life. You're so…God, you turn me on, Liv…so much…" Alex was at a loss for words and all she wanted to do was devour her wife. She shook her head slowly. "Thank you…" She kissed her once more. "And all I want to do is make love to you, Babe. Right now."

"But _you're_ the one that's all sexed up, and I can't say I don't blame you…"

Alex let nimble fingers slide inside the silky fabric of her wife's robe then.

Olivia tried to continue, "…for—uhhhhhh….Jeez, Al…"

Alex's hand then moved to cup her wife's breasts and tug at her nipples with her thumbs and forefingers through her sheer bra as she cupped them firmly. "You knew what it would do to me," Alex offered. "But I want to show _you_ how much I appreciate this gesture."

The blonde let the fingers of her right hand slide down along her wife's rib cage and side then before reaching her panties. Olivia parted her legs and allowed her wife access to that very spot.

"Come here, Liv," Alex husked, patting her lap.

Olivia obliged and stood, moving to straddle the blonde in her chair. She smiled down at her then and cocked her head to the side. "I'm really happy you like them."

With Olivia's ass resting just in front of her knees, her crotch right there, Alex took her fingers to the thin fabric separating her digits from the point of intention. She let them press gently to her covered folds and Olivia began a slow rocking against them, those brown eyes not leaving her own. The brunette's face was serious, her breath coming out in slow, deep inhales and exhales, her hands on Alex's shoulders for support.

Alex watched those hips begin to gyrate more fervently now, her wife getting lost in the moment, her breathing rate increasing, her mouth parted and panting. Alex's eyes roamed her cleavage and she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the deep line separating those bulbous breasts before pulling away and placing another series of lip marks along the tops of her breasts, leaving a trail of wetness as she went.

"Oh, God, Alex. You know how horny I already am…" Olivia moaned.

Olivia's hips were thrusting now, their strength and rhythmic motion mesmerizing and causing the blonde's own incitement to be felt in her own panties.

Alex pulled her fingers away then and was met with a whimper by her wife.

"What are you doing, Al?" Olivia panted, looking down at her. "Don't you dare stop."

Alex smiled and returned the fingers of her right hand to her wife's crotch. "I thought maybe you'd wanna take those off." Alex placed her left hand on the brunette's backside. "I guess I was wrong."

"I told…you…" Olivia panted, "…this pregnancy…so turned on..." she whispered, her face lifting toward the celling, eyebrows raised, mouth parting further, "…oh, God…" Olivia's hips were working overtime now, her panting heavy. "I'm…oh, God…it's—" Olivia's jaw clenched, teeth gritted, and then she let out a loud, high-pitched squeal as her body shook and convulsed with each contraction, her hips still moving against the blonde's fingers.

Alex only smiled up at her wife and leaned in to kiss the tops of her breasts once more before leaning back and watching her recover.

Her eyes scanned that lightly sweatsheened forehead, those full lips in a satisfied "O", hips slowing now before gradually halting.

Olivia's eyes opened then and she looked down at her. She began giggling then. "So you liked them?"

Alex nodded and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, squeezing. "Very much." Alex smiled. "You should _feel_ how much."

"Mmmmm. Is that an invitation?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Why don't you follow me to the bedroom and find out for yourself."

Olivia growled and stood, hiking her leg to get off of her wife's lap.

Alex stood as well and began walking backwards down the hallway, curling and motioning with her forefinger as she did so.

Olivia only smiled and followed. "Yes, Ma'am. Right away…"

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear what you thought. A "William Lewis" chapter going out, as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. Thankful for Dat Ass

**A/N: I just had to get this little one-shot out there. To those of you who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **This would take place in between Part III and Part IV of Love Won't Leave and Theo would be 2 1/2 and the twins 1 1/2.**

 **Also, I have decided to change the title of this story to** _ **Love Won't Leave: The Hot and Heavy Chapters**_ **.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Thankful for Dat Ass**_

"The house still smells like turkey, even up here," Olivia husked, leaning on her left elbow, face hovering over the back of her wife's head as she leaned closer and let her nose run along the back of her wife's neck, her lips barely brushing the silky, warm skin there. She delicately moved some strands of hair aside before placing a gentle kiss there.

"Of course it does, Liv. We just cooked it today, Babe. That smell permeates everything—clothing, sheets, rugs…odor of anything is actually microscopic particles of that substance…" Alex offered, still on her belly, arms underneath the pillow her head was lying upon.

"Oh, does it, Bill Nye?" Olivia giggled. "What other interesting science facts do you have to share with us, Professor?" She peered around to see Alex smiling and she grinned as well.

Olivia then took the fingertip of her forefinger to Alex's shoulder and slowly began downward along the silky, porcelain flesh of her shoulder, the back of her shoulder, down to the crease, eyeing the flawlessness of that ivory tone against the lavender of her thin-strapped tank.

"What is going on with you, Liv?" Alex giggled. "You were all over me today…and I'm pretty sure the pie debacle and the fact that it burned so badly was because someone couldn't keep their hands off of me while we were getting ready this morning." Alex rolled onto her left side then and looked up at the brunette.

"Nothing's going on with me, Al. I just…Thanksgiving is a time to count blessings, right?"

"It is…" Ocean blue orbs looked up at her.

"And to be happy and around family and friends?"

"Absolutely…and we did that, Liv…family…friends…good food…" Alex reached up with her left hand and cupped Olivia's jaw. "What are you getting at, Babe? What's got you so…exuberantly frisky?"

"I'm just so thankful, Alex. That's all."

"Tell me, Liv. Tell me what you're thankful for." Alex smiled, caressing the brunette's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and moved closer, enveloping her wife beneath her, elbows hugging her tightly, the brunette pressing her breasts in her sheer, white tank to Alex's upper arm now. "Besides our precious, amazing children, your wonderful parents and brother, Casey, Mel and Fin, Charles and Landon, the Captain…and so much more?" Olivia smiled and leaned in closer to Alex's mouth. She pressed a delicate kiss to those full, soft lips, savoring them before pulling away and looking back down at the incredible beauty below her.

Alex nodded, her eyes scanning Olivia's face, the sounds of all three children's steady, peaceful breathing coming in through the baby monitors on each of their night stands.

"I am so grateful for the woman lying here, beneath me, in my arms right now. I am so lucky to have such a beautiful, classy, intelligent, funny, sophisticated, stunning woman and mother to our children in my life. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how happy you've made me, Alex."

Alex's eyes began tearing.

"Oh, Baby…don't cry," Olivia cooed and then wiped a tear, that had begun its descent down Alex's cheek, away with her forefinger.

Alex swallowed and then whispered, "And I, you, Liv. Always. I still can't believe you're mine, that all of this is ours and it's real. Everything I've ever dreamed of…"

Olivia let her right hand reached down then, her wife still on her side, and she let her palm cradle the blonde's right ass cheek, squeezing firmly once before beginning to knead it with intention. She pressed her mouth to Alex's shoulder then and began a path of gentle kisses upward, and upward still, until she reached that milky neck, Alex lifted her chin to accommodate the affection.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Liv? With my parents and Katie in the house?"

Olivia continued along Alex's jawline then, around to her chin. "I do. You can be quiet, right? You've done it before. Your parents are in the downstairs guest room and Katie's in the front guest room up here, far enough away..." Olivia leaned back slightly then and Alex rolled onto her back fully. "Besides…" Olivia moved to straddle the blonde, "…remember when you told me to kiss your ass earlier today, when I was teasing you about always having to win at any competition?"

"I told you _and_ my brother to kiss my ass, if I recall." Alex smiled. "Before my mother scolded her forty-year-old daughter for swearing."

Olivia giggled. "It _is_ a bad word, Al. And we have kids now, so we have to watch our language. Both of us."

"Duly noted, Olivia. So what about it?" Alex brought her hands to the tops of Olivia's cotton, pajama-bottomed thighs.

"Well, your brother's not here, but _I_ am, and I am ready to follow through with that request." Olivia leaned forward then, straight arms on either side of her wife's shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Alex furrowed her brow. "For what, Liv. For you to… _literally_ kiss my ass?"

"You've got a great ass, Babe. You know you do. I am definitely thankful for that ass."

"Dat ass?" Alex giggled.

Olivia only nodded and then leaned closer and took her wife into a slow, sensual kiss, parting her mouth and letting her tongue glide inside, running along Alex's teeth before the blonde opened her own mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues swirled along each other's as they continued to taste, savor, enjoy.

Alex moaned and Olivia pulled away.

"Turn over, Al. And be as quiet as you can." Olivia smiled. "That heart-shaped fineness is about to get some lovin' too."

"You hung around Fin too much today," Alex smiled.

Olivia leaned closer, her mouth hovering just millimeters from her wife's. "Just…" Olivia kissed her gently, "…turn…" she kissed her once more, "…over…"

"OK, Liv…" Alex said softly, her expression now serious.

Olivia removed herself temporarily from her wife's body and waited for her to move back onto her belly. Then, Olivia placed a knee on either side of Alex's knees and let her fingertips hook the waistband of her loose, Chambray pajama bottoms and began tugging downward, past her hips, over the swell of her ivory cheeks, and then down further to her knees.

Olivia leaned in to her wife's ear then. "We won't take them off completely…just in case…" She kissed the back of her neck gently before sitting back up and placing her hands on the soft silkiness of the backside in front of her.

* * *

Firm hands now. Warm, strong hands gripping her sensitive ass. The bed jostling and then her wife's weight moving lower. She had to be quiet but when she felt that mouth on her backside, she couldn't help but moan—long, low, drawn out.

"Shhh," Olivia tried, her hot breath against her skin, causing Alex's eyes to roll back into her head.

As she felt Olivia's kisses being placed along the flesh of her ass, it was like Heavenly little jolts of electricity, and she could feel the spreading goosebumps accompanying those tiny shocks each time those silky lips made contact with her skin.

Alex continued to fight the urge to moan, but couldn't help lifting her ass up ever-so-slightly as her wife continued to give her body so much attention.

"You like that, Al?" Olivia questioned softly.

"Yes…" Alex whispered, face lifted toward the ceiling, "…very much…"

Then, the sensation changed and Alex felt the brunette's wet silky tongue begin drawing curved lines, coils, and swirls along her buttocks, felt the coolness as the moisture from her mouth hit the air, felt her nipples peak instantly from Olivia's tender, erotic touch.

Then, her legs were being urged apart and Alex obliged, separating them before she felt firm fingers along her folds, slowly running back and forth along her slit.

"You're so wet, Alex…" Olivia's voice was higher now, the brunette possibly sitting up, then it was closer, against her ear, "…you want my hand or my mouth?"

"Anything, Liv. Anything you do gets me off, Babe." Alex's voice was a mere breath at this point and she could feel the blood flow as it pulsed into her lower lips.

Olivia's weight moving downward once more and then complete Heaven as the blonde felt her mouth on her lower lips, that tongue delving into her core from behind.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex whispered. "Like that…keep going…"

Olivia's motions became faster, more intense, the skill of her wet muscle demonstrating its adeptness as she worked at bringing her wife to a climax.

Alex panted then, her right hand gripping a fistful of the white, cotton sheet in her hand, her eyebrows raised, her mouth open as she felt the buildup, then the slow warmth, and then a peak before the undeniable euphoria radiated through her core and outward, deep within her belly and then along her lower lips and outward still, reaching every part of her body.

Panting, Alex let out a small, soft moan of pleasure, just enough to let Olivia know what she had just done, how much satiation she had just given her.

Then, Alex felt her pants being pulled back up and she lifted her hips to allow the facilitation. Then, a sheet and comforter placed over her body. Then, her wife's warm mouth on her cheek.

"Thank you, Alex…" Olivia tried.

"You're thanking _me_? Why?" Alex questioned softly, her voice depleted. "I should be thanking _you_."

Alex felt her wife chuckling against her then and then her warm breath on her right cheek once more, her hand on her hip.

"For making it easy for me and not wearing underwear." Olivia continued laughing.

Alex smiled. "No problem, Liv." Alex felt her wife envelop her from behind then and she grabbed the brunette's hand and held it tightly to her chest. "And thank you for kissing my ass."

"Any time, Babe. Any time."

* * *

 **A/N(2): Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if these Hot and Heavy chapters are still being enjoyed but I would love to hear from you if they are still of interest. Thanks, as always, for reading!**


	20. Finishing What You Started

A/N: The twins are in their second year of college. Theo in his third. The ladies have an "empty nest".

* * *

 _ **Finishing What You Started**_

Olivia entered the kitchen and watched her wife open the refrigerator door and then grimace.

"Jeez, Liv. Something in here has been stinking for a few days." Alex then began to rifle through the shelves. "I'm gonna have to find out what it is."

"Go for it, Al." Olivia took a seat on a stool at the kitchen island and lifted the _New York Times_ from the surface. "Knock yourself out." She let her eyes roam over the subtitles, deciding which to read more about.

"I will knock myself out, Liv. Especially standing here. The smell…you haven't smelled that?" Alex turned then, a bag of kale in her hand.

"I've noticed, Babe. I just thought that was your area of expertise." Olivia turned to the second page.

"Oh, really? Maybe you could come help me find this stench that has been permeating through this silver monstrosity?"

Olivia shook her head, her focus on a headline of a senior official in government being accused of sexual harassment—one of many in the news lately. "All you, Al. This detective is off duty."

" _Seriously_ , Olivia?"

Olivia looked up to see her wife's wide eyes, eyebrows raised. She looked so cute, relaxed on this Saturday afternoon, in a pair of off-white joggers and a white t-shirt, hair in a ponytail. "Seriously, Al. You're always good at finding what the smells are. I'll leave it to you, like I always do."

"Thanks a lot," Alex huffed before returning to the task at hand.

Olivia giggled then and left the paper on the counter before slipping off of the stool and moving up to her wife. She watched as Alex removed and sniffed every item—chicken, broccoli, spinach, milk.

"It's gotta be something, Liv. It can't smell this bad and everything be OK."

Olivia moved closer then. "Check the crisper drawer, Babe. I think there's some old celery in there." She moved even closer then and slithered her arms around the blonde, placing her hands on her waist.

She eyed that backside as Alex bent over inspecting the items in said drawer.

"Carrots and celery and cucumbers seem fine…oh, but…" Alex stood then and produced a single zucchini—rotten, soft, and covered in mold, "…the culprit." She turned her head and smiled.

"I knew you'd find it." Olivia smiled and watched her wife move to the trashcan and put the spoiled vegetable into it, the lid closing afterwards.

"Oh, did you?" Alex offered, smirking.

"I did…" Olivia watched as Alex moved to the sink then and began washing her hands.

The brunette moved into her again and let her hands move upward and cup her breasts. Her wife was so cute, so irresistible. She took her nose to the side of her neck as Alex sudsed, and she placed a gentle kiss there, her hands still squeezing her breasts firmly.

"Olivia…" Alex husked.

"What-ee-uh?" Olivia questioned.

She felt her wife melt into the touch, into what her mouth was now doing against her neck, sucking it lightly as it traveled along the ropey column.

Alex's hands covered her own and she heard the blonde sigh as she let the back of her head rest on Olivia's right shoulder.

"We've got an empty house, Al. I say we take advantage…"

"Mmmm, maybe you're right, Liv…" A flush crept upward then, from that milky chest and into her cheeks as her mouth parted.

Olivia looked at her wife's face—eyes closed, already lost.

A clearing of a throat was heard then and Olivia stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her wife's hips.

They both turned to find Isabel standing there, smiling.

"Don't let me stop you…" their blue-eyed girl offered.

Olivia only smiled at their daughter. "I thought you were coming tonight, for dinner and to spend the weekend."

"Plans changed. I wanted to come sooner and spend time with you guys."

Alex moved away then and eyed her, smirking. "How long have you been standing there?"

Isabel looked down at the iPhone in her hand. "About six minutes."

"Jesus, Isabel. You could have said something," Alex said.

"Don't let me stop you…when the kittens are away, I guess the mama cats will play?" Isabel smirked.

"We _try_ to play…" Olivia commented, "…until…"

"Until one of your offspring makes an appearance?" Isabel raised her eyebrows.

"It's good to see you, Iz," Alex said before moving into their daughter and hugging her firmly.

Isabel moved into Olivia then and gave her a tight bear hug. "How are you, Mama?"

"Good, Iz. Very good." Olivia kissed their daughter's cheek before they pulled away. She held their daughter's face in her hands. "Everything OK with you? With school? Grades? Love life?"

Isabel chuckled. "What love life? I'm still waiting for Miss Right."

"That's our girl." Olivia stepped away then and looked at Alex whose cheeks were a bright crimson—turned on and nothing she could do about it.

"Well…" Isabel began, "…I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and then come back down in a little while to help with dinner. OK?"

"Sounds good, Baby…" Olivia offered. "Come down in about an hour, OK?"

Isabel nodded and then took her bag from the floor and began towards the staircase.

Olivia looked back at her wife. "You OK, Al?"

"Yeah, Liv…"

"You found the smell, didn't you? Mission accomplished."

"Mission accomplished, Liv. At least _one_ mission accomplished." Alex moved to the sink then and began rinsing the rag beneath the water.

"You sure you're OK?"

"I'd be better if we could have finished what you started." Alex squeezed the towel out and then began wiping the counters.

"I can't help it, Babe. You just look too cute today. Too irresistible with your mission to find the smell."

"I'm glad you can find it cute, Liv," Alex smiled.

"Later?" Olivia questioned.

"Later…and I guess now _quietly_ …"

"Mmmm, hmmmm, quietly. I guess. "Alex sounded disappointed.

But Olivia would be sure to quench that disappointment at a later date and time.

* * *

Alex leaned over the sink and brought the tweezers to her eyebrow and removed the last hair from her face. She watched as her wife came into view behind her, in the reflection of the mirror.

That caramel complexion was casual, predatory, as she moved closer. Alex stood erect then and placed the tweezers on the sink ledge, feeling the brunette move closer still.

"Olivia…" Alex tried, smiling.

"Alex…" Olivia slithered her arms around her then.

She felt Olivia's mouth, on her neck, placing kisses along the length. Hands returning to her breasts.

"So you really are going to continue what you started…"

"Absolutely, Al…"

Olivia's right hand moved further down and those strong hands untied her robe ties before sliding along her stomach and then downward to her naked warmth.

Gentle fingers stroking along her lower lips, a finger gently probing for entrance.

"Will it take much, Babe?" Olivia husked against her ear.

Alex shook her head. "No…not with you in those jeans and that tank and cardigan tonight at dinner.

She felt Olivia giggle against her. "A tank and a cardigan, huh? Still does it for you?"

"Yes, Liv…still…always…"

Alex felt her wife's fingers then, probing for entrance. "I wanna…" Alex tried, "…don't you want to go to the bed and do it…uhhhh, Babe…yes…"

What her wife was doing felt too good. Too good to resist. Too good to stop.

"You were saying?" Olivia asked, her mouth now placing kisses along Alex's shoulder blades.

"Nothing, Liv. I was saying nothing. Please…continue…"

"Gladly," Olivia rasped.

Alex felt warm digits then. Entering her, beginning to thrust a slow rhythm inside of her and the blonde felt her entrance opening, warming, becoming increasingly wet from her wife's touch.

Her left breast was being clutched then, her nipple being pinched as the brunette's right hand continued her motions, as she felt Olivia's mouth on her neck and upper back.

"Are you OK?" Olivia questioned.

Alex nodded. "I'm…just…fine…"

The sensations were incredible, her body warming instantly, her wife still able to make those feelings happen in just the right way, in just the right place.

"Good," Olivia said softly.

Alex felt her body being lifted then, with each thrust from her wife, heard her own breathing intensify as she continued, heard the slickness as it echoed throughout the tiny space of the master bathroom.

"Hhhhh….uhhhh," Alex tried, feeling her body fall deeper and deeper.

"Come for me, Alex…" Olivia whispered against her ear.

"I'm…I'm…" Then Alex felt a surge of force, a gripping tantalizing sensation attach itself to her and then grab her, and then run its course as her climax came on quickly.

She tensed and then squeaked, the back of her head pressing into the brunette's shoulder as it coursed throughout her body.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned. "So fast, Babe…"

Alex smiled, her brow furrowed. "Always, Liv. Always with you." The blonde let the feelings run their course before opening her eyes and then turning in her wife's arms. "I love you, Liv…thanks for finishing what you started," Alex chuckled.

"Still sexy?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Perpetually sexy, Olivia. Don't ever doubt it."

Olivia leaned in then and Alex felt the sweetness, the softness of her lips pressed against her own. She pulled away slowly and they both looked at each other—brown into blue.

"I won't if you won't," Olivia offered.


	21. The Cool Factor: Squared

_The Cool Factor: Squared_

Olivia placed the last oven mitt on and then opened the oven door, reaching in and pulling out a bubbling eggplant, zucchini, and squash lasagna. She smiled and kneed the door closed before setting the dish on top of the stove. She was off that Friday and was getting a head start on dinner for that evening.

"We're going tomorrow. Right?" Isabel questioned. "You don't have to go into work, right?"

Their blue-eyed daughter was right behind her, shadowing her closely.

Olivia took the mitts off and then took Isabel's chin into her right hand, squeezing firmly. "Yes, my girl. We're going to go to lunch and then going shopping. I promised you so you have my word and I'm yours all day Saturday." She leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Heels clicking now, entering from the hallway. Olivia turned to see Alex entering—navy skirt suit on and a navy and white, silk polka dotted blouse beneath. Her hair was in a low chignon and those trademark glasses were set perfectly atop that perky nose.

" _Where_ are we going Saturday?" Alex questioned, moving to the refrigerator and opening the door.

Olivia looked at Isabel who was looking at her, their girl's expression unyielding.

"Mama?" Isabel questioned, widening her eyes.

"Iz and I are going shopping for a new leather jacket. She's gonna use her birthday money to get one and she wants my opinion."

Isabel smiled then. "Mama knows how to rock a leather jacket. Right?" Isabel raised her eyebrows. "Bad Ass Mama."

"Isabel. Watch your language." Alex removed a teal-colored lunch satchel from the lower shelf in the refrigerator and then shut the door, setting the bag on the island. "What time are we gonna leave for this shopping excursion?"

"Al. You hate the mall. And you hate shopping. I thought—"

"So you don't want me to go. Right?" Alex reached in front of her and lifted her mug of coffee. "Just let me know now. I'm not invited, right?" Alex took the cup to her mouth and sipped.

Olivia looked at Isabel again, their daughter's expression fretful.

"Isabel said she wants to go with me, Al. But she told me she also doesn't want you to feel bad." Olivia looked at her wife.

At that moment, Alex did look hurt, shot down, offended. But she quickly composed herself. "That's fine." She raised her eyebrows. "Your mama is cooler than I am. I know that." Alex took another sip of coffee, this time tilting the cup and her head back and finishing it before setting it back down. "I gotta go…" Alex grabbed her coat and attaché and shoulder bag then and slung all over her arm, then took a foil wrapped breakfast, that Olivia had made her, from the counter as well before moving to the brunette and pecking her softly, "…and my wife can rock a leather jacket, for sure. Always has." Alex smiled, her face close. "Have a good day and…" Alex moved to Isabel then, "…just to let you know…" she kissed their daughter's cheek, "…I _do_ know good fashion when I see it, too."

Alex's gaze remained fixed on their daughter for a moment before she smiled and then turned and headed down the rest of the hallway to the garage door. "Catch you cool cat homies on the flip side…" Alex offered, throwing up the peace sign and jutting her lips outward.

She opened the door, exited and shut it behind her.

"Whew!" Isabel ran the back of her hand over her forehead dramatically. "Cool cat homies? Flip side? What does that even _mean_?" Isabel smirked.

"Isabel…come on." Olivia lifted her own mug then and sipped, smiling and giggling.

"But, Mama…Mom would be no fun shopping. She'd be complaining and huffing and puffing the whole time. You _know_ she would."

"Give your mom a break, Iz." Olivia moved to the kitchen table, Isabel following. "And eat your breakfast sandwich before it gets cold." Olivia sat at the head and Isabel sat diagonal from her. "Your mom just doesn't like doing something without a purpose. She's also a planner, so shopping isn't easy for her. She can't just make a quick decision about something and buy it. She likes to mull."

"Mull?" Isabel smiled, tearing off a corner from her bagel. "You mean gripe and obsess?"

"Isabel. Come on, your mom isn't that bad when we go shopping. She just gets annoyed with people and I happen to think it's pretty funny." Olivia began giggling. "Hilarious, even." Olivia lifted her mug to her mouth and watched their daughter who was chewing and looking straight at her.

"Mom is sometimes a killjoy. And you know it."

"Isabel…"

"Well?"

"Well nothing. Be respectful. Your mom just…she's a different sort of woman and I happen to love everything about her. Even the quirks." Olivia winked.

"Yeah, the quirks. I see a lot of grandma in her already."

Olivia began giggling. "She would really hate to hear that." Olivia leaned forward, smiling at their daughter. "And I wouldn't _ever_ say that to her, if you want to remain in good standing. Understood?"

Isabel's smile was wide then. "Understood."

"Come on. You have play auditions at seven, so we have to leave soon." Olivia took another sip of coffee. "Your brother and sister are gonna take the beamer to school when they're ready." Olivia looked at her watch. "It's six-thirty." She took a final sip. "Come on. Let's go. Bring it with you." Olivia stood.

"Jeez, Mama." Isabel took another bite and began to wrap her sandwich up in a napkin. "Alex Cabot much?"

"Let's go, Isabel." Olivia grabbed her keys and cell phone and slipped the phone into the back pocket of her jeans, smirking at her daughter.

"Aye, aye, Captain…" Isabel agreed.

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the high school and waved at Isabel as she came towards the car. Olivia lifted her cell from the passenger seat and placed it in the cup holder.

The door opened and Isabel got in. Their daughter was the spitting image of Alex in so many ways. Her hair was down and wavy, those blue eyes smiling as she slung her backpack onto her lap and closed the door.

"Hey, Mama." She smiled.

"Hey, Iz. How was school?" Olivia put the car in _drive_ and proceeded out of the carpool lane and onto the street.

"Good. I think I might be Rapunzel in our next play. Mrs. Harrison says I had the best audition."

"That's awesome, Baby." Olivia headed down 3rd Avenue. "I'm proud of you."

"How was your day?"

Olivia smiled. "Good. I got some cleaning done and worked on a little paperwork for Haven House. Uncle Fin came by to brief me on a couple of cases. I took your mom lunch."

Isabel began giggling then.

"What?"

Isabel shook her head. "You and mom. Still in the honeymoon phase, huh?"

"I like to take her lunch and reconnect with her whenever we can, Baby. With our schedules and your schedules, it's sometimes hard. But we make it work." Olivia turned to look at their daughter.

Isabel was smiling sweetly. "That's what I want. Someday."

"You'll have it, my love. I just know you will."

They drove for a few minutes and then Olivia took a left on 60th Street.

"Uh, Mama? Where are we going?"

Olivia smiled. "I just want you to see something, Iz."

Within moments, they had pulled into the parking lot of the Court House and Olivia rolled her window down and flashed her badge at the security guard who had just come out of the box.

"Howya doin' Detective Benson?" The older man inquired.

"Good, Louis."

"Your wife in court today?" He pressed a button and the gate opened.

"She is."

Louis lowered his head to look at Isabel. "You have your daughter with you?"

"Yeah…" Olivia looked over at Isabel, "…we're gonna go see her mom in action." Olivia looked back at the gray-haired man.

"Well, you two take it easy…" He tipped his hat and smiled.

"We will." Olivia pulled forward then and found a spot fairly close to the entrance.

"What are we doing here?" Isabel asked.

"You'll see, Iz."

* * *

Alex stood from her seat and then steepled her forefingers, the defense just having shared their closing arguments. She moved to stand in front of the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury…"

A creaking of the doors now and she looked up to find her wife and daughter enter, the two seating themselves in the back row of the galley.

Unfazed, Alex continued, "We have seen the evidence, we have seen the witnesses recount their experience with the defendant. Donald Larry Moorhead has committed some atrociously heinous crimes against women, against humanity, and against the citizens of New York. The testimony alone is, in and of itself, condemning and stands to reason that this man…" she pointed to the sweating man next to the defense lawyer, "…should be punished for his crimes."

Alex looked back at the jury, her eyes scanning each and every face, her expression persevering. "I know that you will make the right decision and that you'll send this man to prison, where he belongs." The blonde then moved back to her table and sat, straightening some papers before pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

"The jury will deliberate tomorrow morning and when a verdict is reached, we'll notify you. Court is adjourned for the day. Bailiff, please lead the jury from the courtroom." Judge Nancy Graham pounded her gavel two times and then stood.

The room was then abuzz with voices and movement, another bailiff leading the accused from the room, and Alex turned to look at her daughter and wife. She smiled.

Olivia motioned for her to come to the back.

Alex took her briefcase and travel mug and headed towards them.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia began.

"Hey, Liv." Alex looked at Isabel then.

Isabel's face was priceless—a mixture of awe and pride. "That was awesome, mom!"

Alex smiled. "Not as unhip as you thought?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Isabel shook her head, her mouth still agape. "You were amazing!"

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Cool factor enhanced?"

Isabel pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I'd say by a few points, for sure."

"You coming home soon? Lasagna is ready. Theo and Grace should be there soon." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah. Give me half an hour and I'll be home."

"OK, Babe. See you there."

* * *

Isabel couldn't stop talking about her blonde mother on the ride home. Everything was _Mom is so cool, this_ , and _Mom is bad ass,_ _that_ and Olivia felt exactly the same way. Had always felt that way about her wife.

And it did something to Olivia, even still, to see Alex in the courtroom, doing what she did and did so well. Such authority. Such intelligence. Such a way with words and a certain grace and eloquence during a case.

Olivia entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her, looking at Alex who was laying on the bed in a satin, lavender night shirt, her knees up, a book on her lap. Her glasses were still on and she was reading intently. Olivia smiled and moved closer still, waiting for those blue eyes to meet her own.

Alex looked at her over the top of the book and smiled.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia moved to her own side of the bed and disrobed, now in only a black chemise, and then slipped onto the bed.

"Hey, Liv…"

"Whatcha reading?" Olivia inquired, moving even closer still.

"The new Gillian Flynn I got in the mail from Amazon. It's really good."

"Oh, yeah? What's it called?"

Alex held the book up for her wife to see.

"Found Again? Is it a mystery?" Olivia moved closer still, pressing her front to her wife's right side.

"Yeah…it's about a woman who grew up in an Amish—"

Olivia took her hand to her wife's lower hem and lifted it slightly, beginning to lightly stroke her upper thigh with her fingertips.

"…Amish community…" Alex tried, smiling down at her, "…and…"

Olivia's hand moved upward still, her fingers dancing lightly on the silky fabric of the blonde's panties.

"And you don't care, do you?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "And you won't care in a minute, either."

"Oh, really?" Alex raised her eyebrows and then took her glasses off, closed the book, and lay both items on her bedside table before returning to an inclined position.

"You're so cultured, Babe. So studious…it's so… _sexy_ …" Olivia whispered, her fingers continuing along her wife's middle now.

"Mmmm, you like that?"

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, watching Alex's eyes now, the lust in them building.

"Apparently, I've got a lot to learn from you, though."

Olivia furrowed her brow. " _You_ from _me_?" Olivia shook her head then and let her right hand begin to skillfully unbutton her wife's night shirt. "I think it's the other way around. You're the class and I'm the…" Olivia began giggling.

"The street? The urban?" Alex joined in on the chuckling.

"That's what Fin tells me. He calls me his sister from another mister…" Olivia laughed, unbuttoning the last button.

"Well, Liv…" Alex began.

Olivia then moved upward and began kissing along her wife's neck, gently placing light lips along the ropey column.

"…you're the R. Kelly to my Haydn." Alex smiled and tilted her head backward.

"We always knew it would be like this, didn't we?" Olivia tried against her upper chest. "Me with the fun and you with the culture? Me with the cookies and you with the poetry?" Olivia kissed her way further down then, placing her mouth and tongue in between Alex's breasts, licking along the flatness in between her milky globes before moving to the left one and wrapping her lips around her nipple and sucking, letting her tongue swirl around the peaked bud enticingly.

"We did, Liv…" Alex rasped, her voice shaky and turned on.

"And I think it's the perfect balance, don't you?" Olivia let her mouth move to the blonde's right breast then and repeated the slow, languid action.

Alex's hips bucked up then, ever-so-slightly, before settling back on the mattress. "I definitely do…" Alex husked.

Olivia moved in between her wife's legs then and took the strings of the waist of her panties into her forefingers and then tugged downward, Alex lifting her hips once again to allow the removal.

"You bring so much to our parenting, Alex…" Olivia looked at her wife's wet, silky pinkness and blew a stream of air along her folds, "…you're couth and I'm rough around the edges. Right?"

Alex's head tilted back into her pillow then and she let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. "Whatever you say, Babe. But you're not uncouth…you're…one of…the…classiest…"

Olivia let her mouth envelop her wife's lower lips then, delving her tongue into the sweet delicateness of her wife's heat, smiling as she listened to Alex completely forget what she was saying and immediately fall prey to the brunette's touch, her motions.

Olivia continued to suck and tongue her wife, listening to her breathing become quicker, more ragged, the panting and light moaning filling the space of the master bedroom.

"Liv…" Alex whined softly, "…keep going…like that…" she moaned quietly, grabbing Olivia's hair in both hands then, urging her not to stop.

And the brunette felt those slender fingers tug lightly before pushing her face closer—not aggressive, only signaling her need, her desire, her imminent pleasure that was about to be released.

Olivia let her tongue slide in deeper now, her mouth having found the perfect rhythm, and felt one hand being removed from her hair and then watched her wife place her fingers on her clit, beginning to rub gentle circles around the now protruding bud. Alex's other hand released from her locks then and the blonde began gripping her own breast, her mouth in an "O", her brow furrowed, her body now tensing, her knees pressing against Olivia's ears.

And then it came.

Alex released her orgasm with a series of jolts and bucks, her soft whimpering like music to the still working brunette's ears.

Olivia continued until her wife's body stopped undulating, until her knees fell slack to their sides, until the last contraction left her body.

The brunette kissed her lower lips gently then, then her right inner thigh, then her left, before making her way upward, aligning her mouth with her wife's.

Olivia smiled and watched Alex's small panting breaths slow, her breathing returning to normal.

Alex finally opened her eyes and looked at her.

"And what part was that?" Olivia grinned.

Alex began giggling then and she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "That was the Kanye to your Kim."

Olivia laughed as well and then rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, watching as the beautiful blonde lay satiated, completely in bliss from what she had just done to her.

"I like that, Babe. I'll be your Kanye any time…" Olivia lifted her head slightly and placed a kiss on her wife's collarbone before settling back down, closing her eyes, and falling into a symbiotic, restful sleep with the woman she had always meshed so well with.

The differences in their unique unity one that would never fade.

* * *

Like I said...reviewing is free. Follows and favorites are free. So share the love:)

*Any references made to celebrities are purely for hilarity purposes and not not be taken seriously. :)

Here's the thing. If you've read the whole LWL series, you know that Olivia likes gangsta rap and considers herself the Beyonce to Alex's Jay-Z. I hope you enjoy. :)


	22. Gift Bags Enjoyed

A/N: The kids are 7 and 6.

* * *

 _ **Gift Bags Enjoyed**_

"Another refill?" Alex questioned, holding the chilled bottle out to Constance and Madeleine.

"Yes, please," they both agreed, holding their wine glasses out.

Alex proceeded to fill everyone's glasses, other bottles having already been opened for the evening.

Olivia eyed her wife who looked amazingly beautiful that evening in a pair of off-white wool, tailored slacks and a black silk blouse with cranes all over it, her hair in a low ponytail, glasses on.

They had decided to host a ladies' night and the usual suspects were there—Melinda, Casey, Alex and herself and a couple of other couples, as well—La'Trice who worked with Olivia at Haven house as a nurse and her significant other, Brittanique, and Constance and Madeleine.

They were free for the evening. The kids were staying with Jonathan and Fin at Casey's abode and the ladies were having a fun, no-kids-involved evening to just be free and express themselves.

It was also a small products swap, as well. Madeleine had bought some items from Etsy that she wanted to share—lip balms, oils, perfumes—and La'Trice and Brittanique had some other items to offer, as well, all of which were spread out on the kitchen table for perusal and for bagging when the time came, along with more appetizers and more drinks to be had. Olivia and Alex had purchased some chocolates and cheeses and wines to be taken home by the ladies in their bags, as well, all contributing something to the gifts that were to be taken home and enjoyed at a later date and time.

The eight ladies were comfortable on the sectional in the living room and the wine had been flowing, the conversation free, and everyone was content with the company and the conversation.

"This cheese dip is amazing, Alex. What's in it?" Madeleine questioned, taking a bite of her topping filled pita square.

"Mmmm," Alex swallowed before leaning back and placing her glass on her thigh, "…that's roasted red pepper, feta, and a little bit of garbanzo beans, all blended together. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself." Alex smiled and leaned forward then proceeding to top a pita chip with the same red-hued dip and popping it into her mouth.

"I feel like we're outnumbered, Red," Melinda commented, looking at a tipsy Casey to her right.

"What?" Casey furrowed her brow. "I don't. I always feel at home with Liv and Alex and her friends. What is there to feel outnumbered about?"

"I think she's referring to the preference of the ladies here tonight," Constance interjected, smiling that classic Angelina Jolie smile. "Six against two."

"Oh." Casey claimed softly. She then raised her glass. "To beautiful women and amazing mothers!"

"Here, here!" everyone agreed, raising their own glasses and sipping.

"And you can sleep over here tonight, Case." Olivia took a sip of her Merlot.

"Uh…you know that those days are gone, girls. Now that I have Jonathan to go home to…there's no need…"

Alex leaned into Olivia, "You know how she gets when she's been drinking now and how she wants to rush home to be with…my _brother,_ of all people." Alex began giggling.

"Mmmm, your brother…" Casey moaned, her eyes glazing over as she smiled.

They all watched her for a moment and then Casey realized that all eyes were on her.

"What?" She held her hands up, wine glass sloshing. "He's fucking sexy and anyone who says otherwise has something wrong with them."

"Here, here," Olivia agreed, holding up her glass again.

"Liv?" Alex whined. "Really?"

"Jonathan's got it going on, Al. Like I always say…sexiness runs in the Cabot family. Even your mother and your father have a little somethin', somethin'…" Olivia giggled.

"Ew," Alex countered.

"In the words of Smoky Robinson, I second that emotion," Melinda agreed, clinking glasses with the red-head.

"We don't need amorous Casey coming out tonight and our children coming to us talking about some birds-and-the-bees situation that happened at Dr. Cabot's household," Alex huffed.

"I think you're safe, Al. Casey has more class than that." Olivia smiled at her wife.

Alex looked Olivia's ensemble over—a black, silk, Vince wrap jumpsuit, the cleavage plunging, her heels on point—all for her wife to better ogle her that evening.

"What, Al?" Olivia smiled.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing, Olivia. You're looking so sexy this evening…" she looked at the brunette's wavy hair that was currently down and wild, "…I think you're putting on a show."

Olivia almost choked on her sip of wine. She recovered quickly and then looked back at the blonde. "A show?"

"Sexy, sexy woman…" Alex offered, her eyes on the brunette's cleavage.

"OK, OK. Enough."

Alex leaned in then, "And I know you liked the dark-skinned women so…"

Olivia leaned away, "So what? What are you getting at?"

Alex only smiled. "You know exactly what I mean. Like that song goes...cuz' you're too sexy beautiful, everybody wants a taste..."

Olivia leaned in once more. "But you are the one sitting here, making me drool, making…other things happen…"

Alex's face turned serious then, her eyes full of lust.

"Right?" Olivia questioned.

Alex only nodded.

"Jeez, you two…get a room…" La'Trice added.

"And Fin?" Alex turned to Melinda then.

"What about Fin?" Melinda smirked.

"What about Fin, is right…" Alex offered. "You're so quiet when it comes to talking about him and your…" Alex cleared her throat, "… _sex_ life," she whispered.

"With good reason," Melinda claimed. "You two love to hear about Fin and me and like I always say, that remains between us and only us."

"Classy woman," Brittanique said and held up her glass.

* * *

The evening continued, all talking about love, work, children, sex. And it had been one of those events that made Olivia cherish the relationships, the friendships, the wonderful times that were among them.

"I think it's time to go," La' Trice offered, beginning to stand, wobbling on her feet.

"Oh, no!" Alex interjected from the kitchen, beginning to open another wine bottle and struggling mercilessly.

Olivia stood and moved into the kitchen to help her wife. "Al?" She reached for the bottle and corkscrew. "Allow me."

"I got it, Liv," Alex pulled the bottle away from her on the counter.

Olivia held her hands up. "OK, OK…"

Alex proceeded to remove the foil and then began to pour herself a glass. "One more while you wait?"

"Our Uber should be here soon. We ordered a minivan Uber so we could all fit," Melinda claimed. "I suppose one more drink while we wait couldn't hurt," she winked.

"Yea!" Alex offered, filling everyone's glass once more.

Olivia watched as Madeleine continued to fill gift bags with various items, but her focus was on her more than tipsy wife. She smiled as she watched Alex take another sip, the blonde unstable on her feet.

This was Alex completely free, completely taken by the elixir they had chosen to drink that evening, and Olivia loved seeing her wife so unencumbered.

"The bags are ready. Everyone gets one," Madeleine offered moving to the island and taking her refilled glass. "And it looks like there's a lot of good stuff in them." Madeleine winked at Constance. "For _all_ of us."

Constance looked at her phone then. "Uber's here."

"Let me get a coat on and size this driver up," Olivia offered, moving towards the front door.

The other ladies left their glasses on the island and proceeded to follow the brunette from the room.

Goodbyes were said, coats and scarves given, and they made their way out the door, into the crisp November evening.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah…I got three years' experience doing this," the driver tried, gravely Brooklyn accent intact.

Olivia handed the man's accreditation back to him and eyed him wearily. "OK. Looks good. Drive these ladies straight to their residences, right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Absolutely, Ma'am."

"Detective," Olivia corrected.

"Absolutely, Ma'am, detective…" he eyed her ensemble, smirking as he did so.

"Goodnight, guys! Thank you! It was fun!" Brittanique yelled from inside the open door.

"Do it again soon!" Constance offered.

"Definitely!" Alex beamed.

The door closed on its own and then proceeded to pull away from the curb all inebriated ladies waving as they drove down the street.

Olivia and Alex stood, waving after them, and then Alex moved into her wife and linked elbows with her.

"Jeez, it's cold Liv." Alex shivered against her, putting her head on her wife's shoulder.

She felt Olivia's hand cradle her head and then felt a warm kiss on her temple.

"Let's get inside then, Babe."

They proceeded to walk down the small cobblestone path and then up the steps to their doorway, entered and closed the door behind them.

"That was fun," Olivia claimed moving in toward the kitchen.

"It was…" Alex felt her feet stepping, but didn't feel the ground beneath them. She stumbled momentarily and then made her way to the kitchen with her wife.

"And we got gift bags, Al." Olivia took one from the table and peered inside. "Wine…from _us_ …" she giggled, "…and some… _other_ things?"

"Mmmm, like what?" Alex moved up behind her wife and slithered her arms around her. "What other things?"

"You'll have to look and tell me what they are, for yourself." Olivia smiled and looked over her shoulder at the blonde, whose chin was resting on her left shoulder.

"I will. Finish this glass and then open them?"

Olivia nodded and set the bag back on the kitchen table. "Absolutely, Al." She kissed the side of her cheek. "Absolutely."

* * *

"God, I'm _so_ drunk, Liv…not tipsy… _drunk_ …" Alex tried to step out of her pants but was having more than enough trouble doing so.

Olivia watched as she stumbled, feet not moving correctly, trying to step out of her pants, and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Not_ funny, Olivia," Alex retorted, finally removing them and then flinging them across the room.

Olivia moved to the bag that was at the foot of the bed then and parted the openings. "There's some interesting stuff in here, Al. Things I think you might be interested in."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex began unbuttoning her own blouse, fingers fumbling with the buttons, and then removed it completely, now in only an off-white bra and panties. "How interesting?"

Alex moved up behind her then, beginning to remove the jumpsuit off of the brunette's shoulders and began kissing her along her exposed skin.

Olivia took out a small, egg-like stone. "What's this?"

"Looks like some kind of rose quartz egg, Liv." Alex proceeded to kiss along her back as her fingers began unfastening her bra.

"What's it for?" Olivia questioned and then took out a seven-inch object, made of smooth stone, as well, and then a bottle of some sort of oil. "And these?"

"I don't know, Liv…" Alex moaned, continuing her assault on Olivia's shoulder blades.

"Aren't you curious?" Olivia inquired.

"I gotta sit down," Alex offered, moving to sit at the foot and beginning to remove her own bra. "The room is spinning."

Olivia smiled and then removed a piece of paper—a tri-fold item with literature on it. "Looks like we have to read something."

"Reading? Now?" Alex whined, standing up slightly and removing her panties before flinging those across the room, as well. "I don't think my eyes could focus on something to read, Liv."

Olivia continued, opening the paper. "The yoni wand and egg should be experienced by lovers and the oil is to enhance the pleasure." Olivia smiled. "This ancient art has been around for centuries…"

"Pleasure?" Alex raised her eyebrows then.

"These sacred times are to be experienced by lovers of all levels, all relationships, to enhance the art of lovemaking…" Olivia continued.

"Mmmm, I like it already. Whose gift was that from?"

"Does it matter?" Olivia asked and then looked down at her seated wife.

Alex reached out and Olivia moved in between her parted thighs, allowing her wife to place her hands on her hips and the brunette felt as she moved those strong digits around to her backside and clenched firmly. "I suppose it doesn't." Alex looked up at her then, those blue eyes lustful, that pink-hued mouth parted. "I think we should…" Alex tried.

"Yes?"

"I think we should…" Alex began again.

"We should what, Al?" Olivia smiled.

"We should use them in the _other_ place…"

Olivia's smile broadened. "What _other_ place, Al?"

After their conversation in Paris, a drunk Alex questioning the brunette about anal sex, Olivia knew exactly what her wife was saying, but wanted to hear it from her.

"You know, Liv. The _other_ place…"

Olivia shook her head, feigning confusion. "I don't know what you mean. These are meant for one place, and one place only."

"Are they?" Alex's fingers danced along Olivia's hips then, the brunette feeling the goosebumps as they invaded every inch of her more than primed body. "Or more than one?" Alex leaned in then and began peppering kisses along Olivia's ribcage.

"I think we should try it in the normal place first and then decide." Olivia then moved slightly away and pushed her wife backwards, the blonde's upper half falling onto the bed.

"Unnghhh, oh, Liv…" Alex lay sprawled out, completely exposed to her wife, eyes closed.

"We have…" Olivia moved further onto her wife's frame then, "…all night…or at least…" Olivia began laughing, "...until you pass out…" she leaned in and kissed Alex's collarbone, her chin feeling those milky breasts then, "…to do something new...something we've never tried…thanks to Brittanique and La'Trice…"

Alex's eyes popped open then, studying her. "And you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Olivia only smirked. "Jealousy aside… _you're_ with _me_ right now, in our bedroom, our lair of love, as you put it…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife's left nipple, "…and we can do…" Olivia kissed her wife's right nipple and felt as fingers became entangled in her hair, "…whatever we want. And I say…we keep it simple…"

"Uh, huh…" Alex agreed, her breathing coming faster now. "Let's…"

Olivia reached down then and let her fingertips dance along her wife's slit, already wet, already ready with the imminent desire, and imminent need she felt at that moment.

"I know what this is for and we can figure out the egg thing at another point in time."

"OK, Liv…" Alex husked, spreading her legs wider.

"What do you want, Al?" Olivia took the wand and moved it to her wife's entrance then.

"Take me, Liv…take me however you want me…" Alex breathed. "I'm ready for you."

Olivia took the bottle of oil and squeezed, letting it drizzle along her wife's slit, and then set it aside before lifting the wand once more. She placed it at her wife's entrance again and let the lubrication allow it to enter slightly.

"Oh, God, Babe…" Alex moaned. "Yes…like that…"

Olivia loved how her wife was so open, so ready to experience new things with her, how her body allowed the pleasures they were presented with to just happen. Olivia let the tip enter her then, an inch, two inches, three and then four, watching as Alex's face changed, her body responding with uplifting hips, her face changing into pure pleasure.

"I need to feel you, Liv…on me, against me…" Alex's eyes opened then, her pupils now overtaking those blue irises.

Olivia took the cue and moved her body further on top of the blonde's before plunging the toy into her further.

"Thank you, Yoni Gods…" Alex husked before tilting her head further back into the comforter and parting her mouth.

"You OK?" Olivia questioned.

Alex nodded fervently and then grabbed Olivia's backside in her hands. "Keep going. I'm so turned on right now…"

"As you wish," Olivia smiled and then plunged the rose quartz stone into her wife further, Alex crying out in pleasure.

Within moments, a steady rhythm was found, Alex parting her thighs even further, her core exposed to what the brunette was doing, the blonde's breathing intensifying.

Olivia slid down then and let her mouth begin work on her wife's protruding bud, letting her tongue flick along the exposed nub, her wife jumping with each flick of her adept wetness.

"Like that, Liv. Please, don't stop…" Alex panted.

And Olivia continued, knowing her wife was close.

Alex's face changed then, contorted in pleasure as her body froze and her hips lifted to what the brunette was doing, and then she squealed—high-pitched and loud—and her climax came on quickly.

Olivia smiled and continued to see her wife's orgasm through, knowing that, the next day, Alex would recall barely anything of what had happened this evening.

"Ohhhhhhh, Liv…" she tried, her body undulating and bucking as her contractions ripped through her body.

Olivia slowed her motions, the blonde's orgasm nearing its completion, and then stopped altogether when she saw that Alex was still.

Olivia moved up then and aligned her face with Alex's.

"You OK?"

Alex nodded, still panting, her hands resting on her breasts.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her left nipple and then her right as she slowly removed the appendage.

Alex moaned then and smiled. "That was…"

"I agree…" Olivia offered before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her wife's parted mouth, the kiss lingering and intense.

"I hope…" Alex began, "…I hope that can…"

Olivia smiled and watched as her wife began to drift. "Shhhh…" Olivia tried, "…just enjoy it and relax…"

"OK, Liv…" Alex agreed before turning her face to the left and moaning once more.

Olivia moved to sit up then and just watched her wife, happy to have brought her such pleasure, such satiation, on such a wonderful night as this had been.

* * *

Please review. It means so much. Thank you to those of you who do read and review!

The song mentioned is by Nick Jonas called "Jealous" and I always think of Olivia and Alex and how Alex sometimes gets jealous that others are so attracted to her wife. Listen to the words. They fit:)


	23. Still Hot and Heavy

_"We look at each other and we smile, that smile,_

 _like a secret we share._

 _We both know we've found,_

 _what the whole world is searching for."_

 _JM Storm_

* * *

 _ **Still Hot and Heavy**_

Olivia lay on the sofa—halfway sitting, halfway lying down—her head on the back rest, her legs outstretched along the length. Alex was also lying the length, behind the brunette, cuddled into her, her head on her hip, arm wrapped around her, as they watched _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve_ with Ryan Seacrest hosting on TV.

Alex began lifting herself from Olivia's body and then sat up, yawning. She raised her left arm in the air and stretched, letting out a little moan. "We're getting too old for this, Liv. If midnight has become too late for me…" Alex began giggling as she reached over to the coffee table and lifted her wine glass and stood. She leaned over and retrieved the brunette's empty glass, as well. "More wine?"

"Not for me, Al…" Olivia yawned and drew her balled hands to her chest and lowered herself further into a recline position, head now on the seat and closing her eyes. "I know what you mean…I'm so…" Olivia yawned again, "…sleepy."

Alex watched her momentarily shaking her head and smiling before she moved into the kitchen and placed the two glasses into the dishwasher and closed the door and then moved to the refrigerator for the Brita pitcher. "Water?" She closed the door and moved to the cabinet, opening it.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned. "Maybe a little bit. That's sounds good." Olivia snuggled with her own body then, burying her face a little further into the seat cushion and yawning again.

Alex laughed as she filled two glasses, returned the pitcher, and then moved to the island, lifting her glass to her lips, setting the other one down, and watching the brunette once more.

Olivia was so incredibly, irresistibly, adorably beautiful. Even at their respective ages, and with as many years as they had been together—all children just having graduated from their respective universities—Alex thought her wife was still the most amazing, most ravagingly sexy woman she had ever seen and was still so proud to be with her after they had weathered so much over the years together.

Olivia rolled fully onto her back then and put the back of her wrist to her forehead, eyes still closed. "You're right. We're too old for this, Al…we're not forty anymore…" Olivia smiled.

Alex only continued watching her, sipping intermittently.

"Al?" Olivia's eyes opened then and she lifted her head to eye the blonde. "What are you doing?" She smiled and returned her head to a reclined position. "Watching me again, huh?"

Alex flared her nostrils and smiled, shaking her head. "Maybe I am…maybe I'm not…"

"Oh, you _are_ …that silence, as they say, speaks a thousand words." Olivia yawned again and held her left hand out, wiggling her fingers. "Get back over here. The ball drops in four minutes."

Alex smiled and took the two glasses and moved back into the living room and placed her own glass on the table and handed her wife hers.

"Thanks, Babe." Olivia tilted the glass back and gulped down every drop before smiling and setting it back. "Mmmm. That was good." Olivia's eyes dipped to Alex's mouth then, focusing on that particular location. "The kids are coming tomorrow, New Year's Day for a late-lunch, early-dinner meal with their mothers." Olivia's eyes returned to her own.

"They'll call at the stroke of midnight. I'm sure of it. Especially conscientious Grace and sappy Iz, and romantic Theo." Alex moved back to lie on top of her wife, slipping behind her once again and wrapping her arm around her. She buried her nose and mouth in the crook of the brunette's neck and moaned.

"How long, Al? How long have we been together?" Olivia's voice was relaxed.

"Well…Theo's twenty-three, so twenty-three plus two, which was your pregnancy and our marriage and engagement, plus a couple of months. Then you have the five years we didn't see each other. Then three before that…so what's that, Liv? So almost thirty-four years?"

"Wow…" Olivia husked. "Thirty-four years in August, right?"

"Yep…" Alex lifted herself slightly and propped herself on her right elbow. "I can't believe it, Liv. So long together."

Olivia smiled sweetly. "Was there ever any doubt, Babe? From that moment we saw each other?" Olivia lifted her right hand.

Alex intertwined her digits with her wife's and they began to play with each other's pads, feeling along fingers. "Never, Liv. I wanted you from day one and I got you and I'm still amazed to this day."

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia let her left hand slowly slide down in between the sofa and Alex's body before settling on her backside and squeezing firmly. "And do you still want me?"

Alex only nodded, watching her wife's eyes darken further, like someone had just turned the dimmer down a notch. "You know I do, Liv. Constantly."

"Constantly, huh?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded.

"Like _right now_ kind of constantly?" Olivia began giggling.

"Yes, Liv…" Alex leaned in then and moved her face to hover over Olivia's, letting her breath run along her lips, both sets of eyes locked on one another.

Alex then let her left hand slide beneath Olivia's gray, button-down cardigan—tankless beneath—and felt as it slowly glided upward to her right breast, letting her thumb and fingers barely scrape along her nipple, feeling as it pebbled instantly and she heard Olivia moan and grab her hand over her own clothing and squeeze it, letting Alex know her desires.

"Keep going and kiss me, Al…your lips, Babe…" Olivia husked.

Alex pressed her mouth to her wife's and parted her lips slowly, allowing Olivia's tongue to enter instantly, the movement of silky tongue sliding along silky tongue, smooth teeth, warm, plush lips too Heavenly to rush.

* * *

Olivia moaned again and moved her right hand to the back of her wife's hair and let her left hand continue to squeeze and clench that firm ass in her hand.

Kissing intensified, breathing came heavier and Olivia felt a pressure in between her legs then—Alex's knee moving in for the kill—her leg now parting her wife's legs further, Olivia allowing the intrusion wholeheartedly, lifting her hips slowly, enticingly, as Alex began rocking against the brunette's own thigh.

Kissing continued and Olivia could feel Alex's hand return to her breast, this time, lifting the underwire of her bra and beginning to massage skin on skin.

"Oh, God, Babe…" Olivia moaned and then began giggling. "Are we really gonna dry hump here, on the sofa?"

A slight meow was heard then and Olivia watched Alex freeze momentarily before realizing what it was.

"Hey, Joy…" Olivia cooed. "Your mamas are busy," she continued chuckling. "Come back later..."

But Alex's face held no amount of jest at all. She crashed her face into the brunette's once more, all motions continuing—thrusting hips, feeling, touching, groping hands, mouths and tongues moving, squeezing, invading.

Alex whimpered and then brought her face into left side of Olivia's neck, letting out another mewing noise, and Olivia could feel her body begin a slight, uncontrolled jumping, those hips still gyrating. Olivia's hips continued their forward and backward, up and down motion as she felt her wife's body jerk without her control.

"Did you…" Olivia panted, "…did you just…?"

"Yes," Alex whispered before kissing the side of her neck gently. "Yes, I did…"

And with that, the sensations of euphoria built quickly deep inside her core. Knowing that her wife had already gotten off and gotten off so quickly, turned her on more than anything and she thrusted once, twice, three times before she felt her own body succumb to the sensations that were hard to resist.

She felt the warmth spread, felt her nipple being manipulated, felt her wife's mouth on her neck again, felt her heart race inside of her chest as her breathing remained rapid and they announced the new year on the television.

"Oh, God, Al…" Olivia tried, eyes closed, both recovering, "…I think I found my second wind…" she laughed, breathy and spent. "Happy New year, by the way…"

"Happy New Year, Liv…" Alex kissed her neck once more, hand still gripping her naked breast.

"Happy New Year!" Isabel's voice then, just at the front door.

Alex lifted her head quickly, eyes popping open, and Olivia couldn't help but giggle at her startled, flushed expression.

"Hey, you—" Isabel tried.

"Happ—" Grace began.

"Oh, my God…" Theo proclaimed.

Alex scrambled off of her wife as Olivia began fumbling with the buttons that had come undone on her sweater. Alex sat up and began trying to smooth her hair back down, those crimson-hued cheeks hard to miss.

Olivia looked at the kids. Theo's mouth was slightly agape, and Grace and Isabel were trying not to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha…yes, you caught us."

"It's not the first time," Isabel offered.

"Nor the last, I'm sure," Grace added.

"You OK, Mom?" Theo began. "Do I need to get a thermometer? You're looking a little feverish," he smirked.

Alex swatted at their son with a throw pillow and then hid her face in her hands.

"What are you three doing here tonight? I thought it was late lunch tomorrow." Olivia sat back on the sofa and brought her knees to her chest, watching as Alex continued to recover. They caught eyes and Olivia winked at her wife, Alex only smirking and shaking her head.

"Iz had some news and we had to share it…and also say Happy New Year…" Grace admitted.

"Happy New Year, Baby…all of you…" Olivia smiled.

The fivesome all gave hugs and kisses and wishes for the new year before returning to sitting—Isabel in between her mothers, Grace to Alex's left and Theo standing off to the side, hands in his pockets.

"Iz? You tell them…" Grace coaxed.

"OK…" Isabel smiled, almost brimming with giddiness, "…remember when I auditioned two weeks ago for that off-Broadway musical?"

"Kiss Me, Kate at the Roundabout?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Isabel nodded enthusiastically. "That's the one. Well, guess what?" She smiled broadly, virtually bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You got it?" Olivia's eyes went wide, her mouth open.

Isabel nodded.

"You got it?" Alex repeated.

Isabel continued nodding.

"Oh, Iz, congratulations! That's wonderful!" Olivia beamed.

"We're so proud of you, Baby!" Alex added.

Hugs were given and then the kids pulled away, all standing around.

"We're gonna go. We have a party at Brie's to go to just for a little while," Theo said.

"Thanks for coming by," Olivia winked, "…and letting us know of such amazing news."

Olivia and Alex began to stand.

"No, don't get up so you can continue whatever it was you were doing. We'll lock the door on our way out…" Grace smirked.

Alex narrowed her eyes and bobbed her head left and right facetiously, mouthing the words, _ha, ha, ha_.

The kids began walking down the hallway toward the door.

"See you tomorrow, guys. Two o'clock."

"Two o'clock," Grace shouted.

"We'll be here. Happy New Year!" Theo called.

The ladies relaxed then, hearing the front door open.

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried, dragging her fingernails through her hair and lightly scratching, "…I'm so proud of our girl…she's amazing…"

Isabel appeared then, blue wool pea coat and off white scarf on, smiling. "You're sure you don't want me to stay?" She began giggling.

Alex swatted their daughter with the pillow from her lap. "Go, Isabel!" she smiled. "Get out of here!"

"We've got it under control, Baby. Go have fun." Olivia began rubbing Alex's back then.

Isabel smiled and cocked her head to the side, looking at them sweetly. "As you always do, Mama." She turned and began walking down the hallway. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, my girl," Alex agreed, smiling at her wife next to her.

Another year had come and gone. A new one here. A time to experience more love, more memories, and more chances to live every day knowing that this wonderful life they had been given would only continue to be amazingly blessed and forever loved.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the last "Hot and Heavy" chapter. Thank you to those of you who constantly reviewed, who followed and favorited, and communicated with me through not only this little section, but the entire** _ **Love Won't Leave**_ **saga.**

 **As I have always said from the beginning, all I've ever wanted was to share my writing, my imagination, and communicate with others who just want a little bit of that, as well.**

 **I just want to** **thank all of my faithful people for reading and reviewing and sticking with my stories and the "saga" and hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'm forever grateful for this experience. Please let me know what you thought of this final chapter. IMHO, love and passion know no age.**

 **If you read this, and any other LWL sections, in the future, I would still love to hear from you. :) I'll still be around...**

 **Very sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	24. So Much More Than a Fine Piece of Ass

**A/N: SMUT. That's what this was. I had this idea and here it is. Opening "Hot and Heavy", "Memories", and "Vacations" right now so please follow or favorite.**

 **This one might have you sitting in front of an oscillating fan in a few minutes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **So Much More Than Just a Fine Piece of Ass**_

Lying there in bed, eyes closed, Alex opened her mouth and let out a yawn—long, lazy, satisfying. She then listened. No cars, no construction equipment, no alarm clock.

Sunday mornings were the blonde's favorite. Now that she and Olivia were engaged it was _their_ day. A day that no one could take from them. A day to spend with each other. A day to relax and just be comfortable and learn even more about each other.

Alex's eyes opened then and she smiled, listening to the gentle, deep breathing of her fiancé next to her—slow, long, content. In for four counts, out for four counts.

The blonde turned her head and eyed the body next to her. The night previous they had been to a party at Fin's where he had played DJ and bartender and had the entire group of attendees up, on their feet, and having an amazing time.

And Olivia had been no exception.

Olivia had danced.

And danced.

And danced.

And Alex had ogled.

And ogled.

And ogled.

And all had been right with the world.

They had taken a cab back home, stumbled through the penthouse door, and had made love before falling fast asleep.

Alex rolled onto her right side now, knees bent, and clapped her hands beneath her right cheek, just watching her fiancée sleep. They were both unclothed, only a thin sheet covering them for the night, and Olivia's entire back side was exposed to the elements in the room as she lay on her right side facing away from the blonde, the sheet completely off of her body—the spinning coolness of the air being wafted down from the ceiling blades above, the sunlight coming in through the sheer drapes of the balcony door, the sound of Hillary purring at the foot of the bed.

Alex inched her way over and pressed her front to the brunette's back, feeling the smooth, warm firmness against her breasts, her belly, the tops of her thighs—as she nestled herself into Olivia's comforting, erotic presence and placed her hand on her fiancé's lower belly.

She felt Olivia stiffen momentarily, her breathing beginning a slightly quicker rate, and she knew the detective had awoken.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned.

"Sorry, Liv…"

Olivia's body began shaking with laughter. "Sorry about what, Babe?"

"Sorry I woke you. I just couldn't resist…" Alex slid her left hand from her firm stomach, around to her waist, and then further around and down to the tanned, left cheek of her ass, "…with _this_ in my face, screaming to be touched…" Alex began giggling, as well, feeling the brunette still in the midst of laughter.

"It's always been about my ass, hasn't it?" Olivia questioned.

"It's exactly what sold me, Babe." Alex leaned into Olivia's neck and kissed it gently. "One look at this amazing bubble and I was hooked." The blonde gave it a hearty squeeze. "But you're so much more than that to me…"

Olivia giggled. "Oh, yeah? There's a part, or a couple of them, right in front of me, too. Or have you forgotten those?"

"I could never forget those, Babe. But your _ass_ is… _mesmerizing_ …" Alex began kneading the flesh of Olivia's backside as she delicately began placing kisses along her upper back, shoulders, just below her hairline.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned. "Well I'm glad it can do something for you."

"Oh, it does a _lot_ ," Alex tried in between kisses. "A _lot_ …"

"Is that why your eyes were glued to me last night?"

"That…among other things," Alex offered before darting her tongue out and beginning to paint the brunette's skin with her tongue.

"So…" Olivia breathed, "…would you say my ass is an _asset_?"

Alex smiled, her mouth open, and nodded, "Uh, huh…definitely…"

"And assets are _positive_ things, correct?" Olivia questioned, reaching around behind her and pulling Alex closer by her backside.

"Very positive, Liv…"

"And positive things should be rewarded, right?"

"Absolutely, Liv. Positive things should _always_ be rewarded…"

Olivia turned her face then, their two mouths now aligned, and she smiled, looking the blonde's face over before settling back on her eyes. She moved her mouth closer and their lips met—slowly, savoring, languid.

Alex moaned into the kiss as it broke and then she opened her eyes and looked at the intensity in those cocoa orbs.

"So how are you gonna reward my oh-so-fine ass?" Olivia smiled.

"Whatever you want, Liv."

"Anything?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Anything…" Alex leaned in and touched the brunette's nose with her own gently.

And before Alex knew it, Olivia was on all fours, caramel backside on display in front of her.

Alex couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head and moved onto her knees behind her fiancé. "You're perfect, Liv…I love it…" The blonde moved in closer, on her knees, and placed her palms on Olivia's backside before beginning to let light fingertips trace downward, slowly, before moving back up to the small of her back and repeating the same motion. Olivia's body jumped with every downward stroke and Alex watched goosebumps form on the smooth, tanned skin there.

She moved in even closer still and pressed her lower belly to the brunette's butt and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "What do you want?" she oozed slowly.

"Your…your mouth," Olivia breathed.

Alex felt the brunette's legs part in front of her and she took a slight movement away, eyeing the silky folds of Olivia's sex, the darker, mocha skin there, the slight glistening evident already, and a surge of wetness came over the blonde. She pressed her front to Olivia's left cheek and placed her hand at Olivia's entrance, letting the pads of her fingers glide back and forth enticingly, feeling the wetness begin to make its way to the outside.

"Uhhh," Olivia breathed, her face tilted up to the ceiling, "…that mouth, Al…that tongue…"

Alex smiled and inched her way backward before separating her fiancé's thighs further with only a slight nudge. She then lowered her head and moved closer, her mouth watering at the sight, the sounds of Olivia Benson needing, desiring her touch, her expertise. She pressed her open mouth to the silkiness and pulled slowly and firmly, Olivia tensing immediately, thighs quivering as she gasped. Alex let her tongue begin a delving now—up, down, deeper, up, down, deeper—as her mouth continued to suck firmly, the intensity building.

"Like that…" Olivia tried. "Your…it's…lips…tongue…mmmm..." The brunette was almost unintelligible at this point, her erotic peak having come on quickly.

Alex continued then, feeling the quivering of the detective's body, hearing the whimpers coming from her, the high mewing sounds that were gradually becoming louder, a thud as Hillary jumped off of the bed, the neighbor above them hopping on his elliptical, as was typical every morning at this time.

"Ah…ah…" Olivia offered, face lifted to the ceiling, "…I'm…"

And then she crashed, her lower lips pulsating against the blonde's mouth, her toned body shaking with euphoria, tiny purrs of pleasure escaping the brunette's lips.

Once Olivia came down fully, Alex kissed her sweet, satiny flesh delicately and pulled away before sitting on her knees and moving in closer. She pressed herself to Olivia's back once more and enmeshed her own body against the brunettes'. The blonde reached around and in front of Olivia with her left hand and cupped her right breast. She then brought her right hand to Olivia's sex once more, feeling the wetness that had just been created, the sensation turning Alex on more than she could explain.

"More?" Olivia breathed. "OK," she agreed.

"I'm so turned on right now, Liv…" Alex husked as she let her forefinger and middle finger easily glide into the brunette.

Olivia let out a slow, low moan and tilted her head back once more as Alex began a steady rhythm with her hand. The blonde pressed herself further into Olivia, letting her mound make contact with the firmness of the aforementioned body part that started this all, and began a slow grind against her.

"Uh…" Olivia moaned. "So sexy…" she breathed.

Alex's motions intensified—her hand thrusting upward, her own hips plunging forward, the movements in sync and choreographed, and she could feel her clit becoming more and more stimulated as she pressed herself further, more forcefully against her fiancée, her rhythm not once slowing or off tempo.

"I'm gonna come again," Olivia whined, her voice almost two octaves higher.

"I know, Baby…I'm right there with you…" Alex breathed against the brunette's left ear.

Their syncopation worked its way into a buildup that couldn't be stopped, each woman lost in the feeling, the sensation of loving each other.

Then Alex felt it—the warmth, the anticipated feeling just before she came. That frozen moment before everything comes crashing down and the pleasure radiates throughout one's body in warm, currents of waves.

They both vocalized their climaxes, letting their voices show how satisfied they were and, as Alex's body ceased gyrating and slowed to a halt, she kissed her fiancé's neck softly once more, inhaling the scent of her deeply, and knew that this woman, in her arms, was the one that would make her happy and fulfill her like no other could ever do, for an infinite number of years to come.

* * *

A/N2: Let me know what you thought! Thank you!


	25. I Know What You Did That Summer

Theo is 18 and the twins are 17.

* * *

 _ **I Know What You Did That Summer**_

 _ **(in Greece)**_

Alex reached up into the air and stretched, yawning widely, and then reached forward for her cup of coffee, taking a sip. Saturday morning, and she had been up, working on things she needed to get done for the past hour, because their weekend was already chock-full and there would be no other chance to complete it before Monday.

Besides, tomorrow was Sunday and as was sacred to both ladies and had been since their beginning, and even more so now that they had children, it was a day that was off limits as far as work of any kind went and that was how they wanted to keep it.

Olivia was sleeping last time she looked in at her and after the busy, time-consuming week she had already had at the 1-6, it was well-deserved.

The blonde glanced to the left and then right side of her lap top, and then further to the left and right, furrowing her brow. Maybe it was in her lap top bag? She leaned over to the tan, canvas lap top bag that was leaning against the desk, and searched inside—pockets, inner flaps, outer flaps—no flash drive. Maybe she had left it at the high school? Maybe it was at her office at the courts building?

She quickly saved the file she was working on onto her desktop and then reached for her warm, rich brew again, eyes hovering over the rim as she sipped, spotting a black, plastic, four-inch by four-inch tray sitting off to the side, next to the right speaker, noting numerous flash drives inside of it. She set her mug down then and reached for the tub, sliding it toward her.

They rarely labeled the flash drives, only knew them by color, material or gigabytes on the outside, and so Alex hadn't a clue what she was looking for, only that she knew the one she needed for work was black and silver.

She rifled through the ten or so flash drives, not seeing the one she was looking for, when she spotted a royal blue and silver one amongst the others. Alex squinted, noting a small, pinkish dot of nail polish marking one end.

And then it came back to her.

 _"We'll label the one with the…" Olivia cleared her throat facetiously and smiled, "…_ illicit _photos on the one with the dot and the one with the ones everyone can see—the safe ones—without the dot."_

It had been decided and planned so long ago but Alex had remembered and, as the realization of what this small piece of metal and plastic held became clearer to her, so did the prickly sensation of warm trepidation as it ran along her arms and back.

 _Was this the one that was supposed to be private?_ Alex furrowed her brow, her mouth open.

She sat back in the chair, eyeing the small device as she clasped it in between her thumb and forefinger, thinking.

It was right here, out in the open, and she was more than sure that, oh-so-long ago, it had been stored somewhere in their master bedroom closet amongst the other unmentionable, private items so that no one should ever find them except for she or Olivia—in the Sam Edelman shoe box on the highest shelf behind a stack of folded sweaters and hilariously labeled _OLD RECEIPTS_.

But Alex was sure this was it. Almost positive. Had the kids seen this? How long had it been here, out in the open? Who put it here?

And much more than that...what was on this? Was it as bad as she thought? Maybe not.

Alex clutched it in her palm then and stood, moving to the door of the office. She closed it quietly and then moved a wooden chair from next to it and slid it in front of it before staring at the 4GB on the surface and letting her thumbnail gently scrape against the solidified nail lacquer.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she sat once more and slipped it into the USB port on the right side of the lap top and then waited for the small, gray, rectangular icon to pop up on the desktop. Once it did, Alex read the label: _Greece 2009 (Sexy)._

"Oh, shit," she said softly.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the small square, hand on the mouse pad, finger hovering. She double-tapped and then a large box opened, filled with what must have been hundreds of photo icons. Alex double tapped on the first photo, the image coming to life and covering the screen.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the first photo. Olivia was on the small motorbike just before they had begun their trek to the tiny house by the sea. The brunette was leaning on it, aviators on, the sun shining on her chestnut hair, her mouth puckering. She was wearing a simple white tank top and blue and white striped linen pants and leather thong flip flops, but the way her body looked, the way that tank hugged her curves and how her bra pushed up her beautiful breasts, is what made the photo semi-erotic. Alex tapped on the right arrow then, several more from that point in time appearing, each increasingly sexy—Olivia pushing her breasts together, Olivia's face puckering, Olivia lifting her tank to reveal that tight belly—and Alex couldn't help but shake her head as her lower half began to fill with warmth.

The next ones were Olivia in that sexy, black bikini that she had hidden from the blonde until her big reveal when they had gotten there. Alex had been so shocked by the lasciviousness of it, how it accentuated every positive feature of the brunette's voluptuous body, that after their swim that day, she couldn't help but snap a few photos of her new wife wearing it, her tanned skin oiled up and tight, warm from the rays, hair damp from the ocean.

Olivia standing by the window. Olivia sitting on the kitchen counter. Olivia looking at herself in the full-length mirror of the bedroom, a sultry expression on her face. Olivia laying on the bed, on her side, smiling. Olivia on her knees, a look of lust in her eyes.

The next were of Alex. Pale blue bikini on, a zeroed-in shot of her backside. Pert, ivory cheeks exposed, long legs on display. Alex playfully pulling the cheeks off of her skin, revealing more of her ass. Alex's body close up, flat belly, nipples straining against the silky fabric of the two triangles of her bikini top. One of her upper chest and mouth, lips parted, mouth pink and swollen…

A noise then. The sound of wood hitting wood forcefully.

"Alex?" Olivia's voice was hushed.

Alex stood quickly and moved toward the door, frantically turned back and turned the monitor off, and then moved back to the door just as the chair was being pushed toward her, slightly tipping it, and then the door was opened to reveal her wife's confused expression.

Olivia's face was fresh from sleep, eyes slightly puffy, hair in a butterfly clip, beige robe on, and Alex let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Get _in_ here and close the door," Alex whispered loudly, catching the falling piece of furniture before it hit the ground and then taking the brunette by the elbow and pulling her inside.

"Alex…wh—?"

"Just… _trust_ me…" Alex closed the door.

"Alex, what's going _on_?" Olivia folded her arms and studied the blonde, her brow furrowed. "Why did you have a chair against the door?" Her face softened then and she smirked. "Were you looking at porn?" She then began laughing.

"Not funny, Liv. Just get in here. Put the chair back against the door and I'll show you."

"Okay, but we've already christened this room, Babe…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling then, thinking, "…Jeez, almost over seventeen years ago, but I guess we could give it another shot right now…if you're really feeling it…"

"Liv, not that!" Alex tried, exasperated. "Come on. Just come sit." Alex sat on the left side of the oversized, black, leather, office chair, leaving a space for her wife.

Alex pressed the button to illuminate the monitor once more, Alex's breasts and mouth reentering as the focal point on the screen.

"Mmmmm…hubba, hubba…" Olivia declared, getting comfortable next to the blonde on the right side of the chair. "Yes, please…"

"This… _these_ …are what I was looking at, Babe…" Alex smiled, her eyes on the screen.

They continued to look at the photos. More beach shots, more in-town shots at restaurants, some safe, some bordering risqué, some downright obscene. Especially when it came to the nudes that they had taken of each other one morning—tangled white sheets, sun-kissed bodies, tousled hair, kiss-swollen lips, lustful eyes, bare breasts, asses exposed—epitomizing all the things their honeymoon in Greece had been.

Alex felt her wife's eyes on her then and the blonde turned her head.

And as expected, the hue in Olivia's orbs had darkened three shades, always signaling her wife's arousal.

"You are such a sexy woman, Alex. So beautiful and perfect…you always have been and always will be to me…" Olivia smiled and cupped the blonde's jaw with her right hand.

Alex nodded, feeling her face turn serious, feeling her own body as it remembered the sweet freedom and eroticism that they had been blanketed with that entire trip, the inexplicable sensations of feeling completely immersed in passion, in pleasure, and in sexual love.

She swallowed hard, her eyes going to her wife's mouth. "I…" Alex cleared her throat of the rasp and smiled, "…I was looking for something else and then I saw this and put it in and from the second your beautiful body came on the screen, Liv…God, I'm so wet right now, Babe…"

Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes going to the blonde's lips then. "Me, too, Al…" she husked. "My sexy wife…"

The brunette leaned in slowly, their lips coming within millimeters of each other's when there was a knock at the door.

Alex jumped back then, clutching her chest. "Jeez, Liv!" she whispered loudly.

"Mom?" Theo questioned. "Mom, I need to get something." A couple of knocks. "Are you in there?"

"Just a minute, Theo!" Alex called as she pushed Olivia up out of the chair and then struggled to turn the monitor off and then stand and move to the chair blocking the door.

* * *

"Al…calm down, Jeez. You're so jumpy." She pointed her face toward the closed door, still eyeing her flustered wife. "Theo, just a second. Your mom is…" Olivia smiled then, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

Alex stopped, hands braced on the sides of the black painted wood of the chair, leaning over. "Your mom is _what_ , Liv?"

"Your mom is _really_ bad at trying to be discreet," Olivia whispered, giggling. "You would never be asked to be a part of _Ocean's 8, Part Two_."

"Ha, ha, ha…that's good because I would never want to be a jewelry thief." Alex slid the chair over and then stood erect before she turned the knob and opened the door.

Theo was standing there, their son in a pair of jeans and a red, Izod polo shirt, hands in his pockets and smiling, his hair on-point and ready for the day.

Alex looked at him. "What, Theo? What do you need?"

Theo looked back and forth between them, still smirking. "I just needed my folder. It's on top of the CPU tower. He raised his eyebrows. "Can I get it?"

"Of course you can get it," Alex offered, stepping aside and holding her arm out.

Theo looked at his mothers again as he walked to the aforementioned spot and took the folder and then held it against his hip. "Everything OK in here?" He walked to the doorway.

"Theo, _stop._ " Alex smiled and folded her arms. "Everything is fine. We were just…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, awaiting the rest of her wife's declaration, but there wasn't any. "Just what, Babe?"

" _Olivia_ …" Alex said through gritted teeth.

Theo turned and faced them as he passed the threshold. "Do you want me to close the door behind me? Maybe make a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign?" His smile widened. "Put a guard outside the door?"

"Come on, Theo." Olivia wrapped her arm around their son. "I need coffee. Your mom needs to wrap some things up in here…" Olivia turned to the blonde, "…right, Al?"

Olivia watched as Alex closed the lap top lid and pulled out the flash drive and slipped it into her robe pocket.

"Right, Liv." Alex busied herself with placing her lap top into her bag. "The game is at ten so we need to leave at nine-thirty." She turned a lamp off and then closed the closet door before standing with her hands on her hips and looking at them. "OK?"

Olivia shook her head at her wife. For as cool as her wife could be in stressful situations, an event such as getting caught by one or all of their children had never been one of them. "High protein breakfast coming up in a few minutes, Al. Eggs, sausage…"

"Sounds good, Liv." Alex lifted her lap top bag and slung it over her shoulder before connecting eyes with the brunette.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "See you downstairs?"

"Yes, Babe. Give me just a few minutes." Alex widened her eyes at the brunette.

"You got it, Al…" Olivia winked and then turned, following their son down the hallway, not able to help but snicker at her wife's uncool demeanor.

* * *

With three of their children's big events all happening in the course of the same day, it had been non-stop for the Benson-Cabot family and, by the time seven o'clock had rolled around, all were exhausted as they sat around the kitchen dinner table, Italian takeout food ordered and brought home, bodies coming down from the busy pace of the day, bellies getting filled with the rich goodness.

But that's what having three, almost grown children was about.

First, there had been a two-and-a-half hour long soccer game at ten in the morning. The finals of varsity soccer going into overtime. But Theo's team had won and would be moving on, his team always taking home awards and trophies for jobs well done, games dominated.

Then they had come home for lunch and to change before heading off to see Isabel in her high school performance of _You Can't Take It With You_ at one o'clock in which she played Alice Sycamore. After that, it was off to see Grace's quartet recital at four in which she played the large stringed instrument magically, as per usual.

Now, having picked up a few classic dishes—lasagna, eggplant parmigiana, fettuccine Bolognese, garlic bread, and their famous house salad—from a local mom and pop-owned Italian eatery called _Formaggio_ on their way home, it was time to wrap up an incredibly full, yet satisfying, day.

But one thing was for sure. Olivia couldn't stop thinking about her wife, or that splendid vacation and time in their life. That week and a half of pure newly-wedded bliss where they were free to explore, free to share, free to just be.

But Olivia knew her wife was worried about that flash drive. She had quietly mentioned it on many occasions throughout the day, about her worry, her fear that one of the kids had seen it. Little did her blonde wife know that she was the one who had put it there. She had already been looking at the photos just a couple of days prior. She knew the kids didn't use their mother's flash drives—was almost certain of it because they had their own—and she had just been enjoying watching her nervously flustered wife overreact to such a simple little past indiscretion.

The way Olivia saw it, so what if the kids had discovered the photos?

They showed absolute, pure love. Two people who admired, worshipped, praised, loved each other. A time in their lives where no one could stop them. When their love was all that they, as well as everyone around them, could see. And that amorousness exuded still—even to this very day. Even the kids saw it and understood.

Which was why Olivia had a plan.

She smiled as she pierced a forkful of salad and then looked up at her wife who was watching the kids have a conversation about whether or not one of the boys in the play was prematurely balding at the young age of seventeen.

Alex looked up and caught eyes with her and they smiled, both still so turned on from that morning but having nothing they could do about it.

"Aw, I feel bad for him," Grace whined. "Scott Kesnick doesn't need another issue against him. Remember last year when he threw up in the cafeteria when he got the flu?" Grace forked a bite of eggplant parmigiana and blew on it.

"Uh, not to be mean, but the guy is pretty gross, Gracie. I've watched him pick his nose in class and then—"

"No. I have to stop you there," Alex advised. "We're not having a conversation like that here, Isabel. Absolutely not."

Olivia raised her glass of merlot. "I agree. Let's keep the conversation food-friendly." She raised her glass higher. "A toast…"

Everyone at the table raised his and her glasses, as well—the kids with water and iced tea and Alex with her own glass of burgundy liquid.

"To our wonderful, amazing children, each talented in his or her own way. May your love and passions continue to flourish throughout your lives."

"Here-heres" and clinking was heard then and everyone sipped. Olivia looked at her wife again and saw the emotion, the lust in those eyes.

It was a silent, all-knowing look that Olivia knew by heart at this point in their lives. And apparently, the kids knew of it, as well.

"Well, Mom, Mama…I'm going over to Samantha's for a little while…" Theo wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"And we're going over to Stephanie's to watch a movie," Isabel added, placing her napkin on the table. She turned to Theo. "Can you give us a ride and pick us up?"

"Yeah, sure." Theo looked at Olivia then and then his blonde mother. "Besides, I think Mom and Mama have some unfinished business that I might have interrupted this morning." He winked. "They need some time with each other. Right, Mom?" He raised his eyebrows.

Olivia watched the pink hue creep into her wife's cheeks and the brunette bit her lower lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Theo," Alex said as she stood, taking her plate, as well as her wife's plate, with her. "I was doing work this morning. Your mama was in there…" she looked at Olivia then, "…to help me find a file…"

Olivia watched as Alex turned the faucet on and then Olivia winked at Theo.

"On a flash drive? Right Mom?"

Alex froze then and turned the faucet off. Her eyes went to Olivia and then Theo, and then the girls, and then back at Theo once more. "Wh—what?"

"Don't worry, Mom…I won't tell…" He smiled and stood. "Iz, Gracie. You ready?"

The twins stood, as well and moved to their mothers, kissing their cheeks, Olivia watching as Alex remained frozen at the sink.

"Bye, guys!" Isabel chirped.

"Shot gun!" Grace yelled.

Then the two raced down the hallway to the front door, Theo following at a casual pace.

"Be home by midnight!" Olivia called after them as she stood and took the lasagna container and Grace's plate with her.

The front door closed then and Olivia watched as Alex turned the faucet back on, her wife suddenly silent. Olivia set the items on the kitchen counter to the left of the sink and crept up behind her wife, mouth close to her ear.

"What did he mean by that?" Alex questioned.

"Mean by _what_?" Olivia said softly before leaning in to gently nip the blonde's ear lobe.

"Olivia. Flash drive? He won't tell?" Alex turned then and folded her arms.

Olivia backed slightly away and smiled. "He meant nothing, Alex. Absolutely nothing." Olivia moved in and placed her hands on Alex's hips. "Now…" she leaned in closer, "…let's get back to how we were both feeling this morning." Olivia leaned in to that stoic, unyielding expression and was met with a shove away from the blonde.

"No, Liv. What did he mean? What does he know? Did he see those photos?"

"No, Babe. He didn't see them." Olivia attempted to move in once more, now gripping Alex's waist.

"What makes you so sure?"

Olivia leaned in closer. "Because I told him to say that." Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife's lips, the blonde's mouth not reciprocating in the slightest. "He had no idea what I was talking about. But he agreed because he's our son and he respects us."

"You _what_? Why?"

"Because of this…this… _feist_ …" Olivia smiled.

"This _feist_? You mean paranoia? Nervousness? Freaking out?"

Olivia nodded. "It's adorable and...I assure you, Babe, none of our children saw any of those photos. I just took that flash drive out of our bedroom box yesterday. I wanted to find a certain photo of us to blow up for a project I'm doing. That's all." She smiled and brought her hands to her wife's cheeks then. "And Theo was just playing along."

Alex shook her head, trying not to smile as she flared her nostrils. "That was so wrong, Liv…"

"I know…but…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife again, this time the blonde kissing her back, "…I do have a surprise for you upstairs, and we do have a couple of hours right now…" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Olivia oozed, holding out her hands. "I want you to meet me upstairs in ten minutes. Don't worry about this mess down here. There's something else that's more important that we need to do."

A wave of lust swept over her wife's face then, those blue eyes darkening. "I think I can arrange that."

"Good…" Olivia smiled, turning, "…ten minutes…"

"Ten minutes…" Alex said softly.

* * *

Alex untucked her white, silk blouse from her black pants and then unbuttoned and unzipped them before sliding them down her legs and taking them off. She reached down and took them from the floor and then walked to the hamper and tossed them in.

The sound of the bathroom door opening then and the blonde looked up to find her wife standing there wearing a familiar, but not forgotten, item from long ago—the black, string bikini from their honeymoon.

Instantly, Alex's eyes went to the brunette's body, feeling her heart race a little faster, her mouth begin to produce more moisture, the warmth shoot straight to her very core.

"It doesn't fit quite the same, at all." Olivia began pulling at the fabric around her backside and then around her breasts, trying to mold and shape the cloth a little better to her maternally evolved body.

But Alex didn't have words. All of the memories of that honeymoon came rushing back to her in a split moment, and her wife, standing there in that bikini, still looking so fuckably sexy to her, even after all these years, was the only thing the blonde could think about.

"Maybe I could lose about twenty—"

But Alex couldn't wait any longer. She charged at her wife then, pinning the brunette's wrists against the wall on either side of her head, pressing her body against hers.

"You look incredible, Liv," she breathed. "I wouldn't change a thing…" Alex's mouth went to her wife's then and the kiss was deep, intense, slow, tongues gliding along each other's.

Olivia whimpered and Alex felt the brunette's hands clutch her backside firmly, pulling her closer, their kiss intensifying.

Olivia walked Alex backwards then toward the foot of the bed and once there, the brunette grabbed the lapels of her wife's blouse and yanked them open, buttons flying, fabric tearing, Alex gasping, as the brunette removed the shirt all together.

"I want you now…" Olivia breathed, reaching inside her wife's panties and finding her warm, wet, and ready. She let her fingertips stroke along her slit firmly, looking into those eyes that could take her to another place, erase the world around them and forget all else, as Alex tilted her head back and moaned.

Olivia felt her bikini bottoms being manipulated then and simultaneously she felt the top of her bikini being worked on by her wife, as well. Olivia began kissing, any area of skin she could reach with her heated mouth, placing her lips and her tongue all over her wife's silky flesh as Alex's hips began to move along with Olivia's fingers, their breathing heavy, both trying to please the other at the same time.

"On the bed," Alex breathed.

Olivia obliged and leaned her wife backward before removing the remainder of her bathing suit and then forcefully pulling her wife's panties off before climbing on top of the bed to join her. The brunette slid on top of Alex then, her hand moving to the place that had the blonde writhing seconds ago, Olivia's mouth now going to a pert nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Lemme lose this," Alex panted, sitting up, removing the cumbersome lingerie, and then returning to her reclined position, smiling. "Much better."

Olivia continued, her mouth now going to Alex's right nipple and she felt her own ass being clutched, pulling her closer, her mound hitting the blonde's hip, her clit getting stimulated almost instantly. The brunette separated her legs, straddling Alex's right leg, beginning a rocking motion as her right hand continued her motions against her wife's lower lips, her fore and middle fingers now easily beginning their entry.

"Uh, God, Liv…yes…" Alex urged.

Their breathing was heavy, their panting and soft moaning filling the space, their movements aligned and in unison. Then Olivia felt her wife's digits along her labia and the brunette lifted herself slightly to allow her wife better access before she felt those slender digits glide into her slowly, carefully, before beginning a rhythm that matched what she was doing to pleasure the blonde.

Olivia looked down, into her wife's eyes, seeing the love there, the pleasure and eroticism, the woman she had been through so much with, the woman she would be in love with until her dying day and beyond.

She focused on those blue pools as she felt herself gasp, her body begin a slow shiver, her mouth part, her core contract, her eyes not once leaving her wife's. And she saw the love in them. The loyalty, the seduction, the passion.

And in that moment she knew that, even though most marriages fizzle, lose steam and lose desire quickly, leaving only the smoke of a once-burning ember, Olivia and Alex's love would remain strong, their want for one another intense, their sexual wavelength not once wavering, even in the many years to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Would love to hear from you if you like what I'm doing.


	26. An Advantageous Disadvantage

**Olivia is 8½ months pregnant with Theo. If you'll recall, she couldn't get enough lovin', horny all the time. This idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **An Advantageous Disadvantage**_

Olivia placed her right hand on her belly and began rubbing circles—broad, large, gentle, slow—over the entire expanse. She looked out the passenger window of the Range Rover and watched as the buildings passed by. They had just come from Dr. Bensaro's office for their last check-up before the birth and it had been a contemplative and emotional realization for both women.

The baby had really been active lately—kicking, punching, turning—and every time he moved and decided to make himself known, Olivia would get conflicting emotions. She was elated that their son would soon be born and seemed to be so healthy, yet she was simultaneously scared to death. Her first baby. Their baby boy. Their son would soon be entering this world and she couldn't wait, yet she was frightened shitless, as well.

And it didn't help that her wife had to leave this afternoon and stay overnight to settle a couple of legal dealings in Southampton. Alex needed to be there, in person, to sign a few deeds and financial statements for her father and so she was scheduled to go that afternoon and return the next day.

She felt a hand on her knee then and she looked down at her wife's hand and placed her own over the slender milkiness before bringing it to her face and kissing the back gently.

Alex pressed the button to let her window down and scanned her building badge. The gates opened and she pulled the large SUV in and they began through the darkened space. "You OK, Babe?" Alex asked.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Al." Olivia brought their hands to her left thigh.

"I know, Liv. I hate to leave you, but it's only one night and my father needs me there, in person." Alex wriggled her hand away and placed it on her wife's belly, just resting it there. "How are you feeling?"

"Same, Al. Tired. Horny. Hungry. Huge." Olivia looked at her wife.

Alex smiled, her eyes focused on the road. "The three H's, huh?" Alex's grin widened. "And...you're _not_ _huge_ , Babe. If anything, you wear pregnancy _very_ well. _Very_ well. Sexy Mama…"

Olivia cocked her head to the side and studied her wife then.

She noted the crystal-blueness of those eyes, that perky nose, those full lips, those strong cheekbones and that amazing jawline. She let her eyes scan further down then, the creaminess of her neck, the freckles on her upper chest, the perkiness of those breasts just inside that blue and white checked blouse, the left lapel of her blouse puffed out to reveal a hint of her lacy, white bra.

And Olivia had that uncontrolled feeling again.

It was happening to her more than ever now and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The warm, tingly sensation in her core, her lower lips pulsating quickly, a small shudder running throughout her body, goosebumps on her back and arms, and a warm sensation filling her, her eyes rolling slightly.

And just as soon as it started, it was quickly over in the small space of five, or so, seconds.

She had been having these mini-orgasms a lot lately. Maybe it was the way the baby was pressing on her bladder. Maybe it was her heightened sensitivity in that particular lady area. Maybe it was the fact that it felt as though everything was swollen, even her nether regions. Maybe it was her emotional state and how everything seemed to make her happy or angry or sad or turn her on.

Whatever it was, the brunette didn't mind one bit—as long as it was just she and her wife who were present. She closed her mouth and swallowed then, not realizing it had been open, and then took a deep breath.

Alex pulled into the parking space just next to the elevators, shifted gears, and then turned the engine off. Then those blue eyes turned to her.

"Babe?" Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "You OK? You got quiet all of a sudden."

Olivia cleared her throat and swallowed again, nodding quickly yet subtly. "Yeah, Al." She smiled. "Couldn't be better."

Alex looked at her then and narrowed her eyes, lips drawn inward, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly before becoming a full-out grin, one eyebrow lifting.

"Don't, Babe. Just…" Olivia trailed off as she looked out of her window then, right elbow resting on the ledge, her hand over her mouth.

" _Again_ , Liv?" Alex asked, her voice high, as if trying to refrain from laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, Al. I know. It's very funny. And yes…" she turned and looked at the blonde, "… _again_. All the time now."

"What triggered it this time, Babe?"

Olivia looked at her straight-on now, her expression intent. "You."

Alex bit her lower lip and reached for Olivia's left hand on her thigh and squeezed it, the brunette allowing her this action. "Oh, Babe. I love it. I think it's so sexy that it keeps happening to you…as long as…"

"It is _only_ you that makes this happen, Al. But…I feel like…I _do_ want it to happen all the time and I love it. Who wouldn't? But it's only when you are here and I see you and smell you and touch you…or even when you just open your mouth and say my name." Olivia looked out of her window again. "I can come just from hearing your voice, Alex. And it doesn't make things easy…especially when we're around other people."

Alex chuckled, "Well, at least you're not working right now. I can just imagine you sitting at your desk at _Haven House_ , me calling, you trying to hold in an orgasmic squeal."

"I've perfected the silent climax, Al." Olivia turned to her wife again. "And I mean _perfected_."

She watched Alex swallow hard then, all jest leaving her face. "God, Liv. Even sexier. So…" Alex cleared her throat, "…it happens even when I don't know or realize?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

Olivia only nodded, now taking her thumbnail in between her front teeth, her gaze returning to the window as a small, red Miata pulled up next to them.

It was a tenant from the eighth floor of their penthouse, a middle-aged man in his fifties named Pablo, that the ladies only knew in passing. They waved at him and he waved back and went on about his business.

"Liv…"

"What, Babe?"

"Liv, look at me…"

Olivia turned once more and saw her wife's empathetic expression.

Alex smiled. "I am so proud to be able to do that for you…as long as…" Alex began giggling silently, "…it's not Rosie O'Donnell's voice, or Roseanne Barr's voice, or anyone else's voice that turns you on, besides me."

"It's not, Al…" Olivia admitted softly. "Even now…listening to you…I'm—" Olivia closed her eyes as a small, yet pleasant, wave rolled throughout her lower body. She lifted her face to the ceiling and let out a slow exhale, moaning softly. "Maybe it's better you're going for the night," Olivia couldn't help but smile, "…it'll give my body a break."

She heard Alex take a slow breath in and let it out just as slowly.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned her head to find Alex's cheeks pink, her mouth slightly parted, her pupils dilated.

"If you need a break, you need a break," Alex grinned.

"But I don't," Olivia husked. "I just can't seem to get enough because they're…"

Alex furrowed her brow. "They're what?"

"They're not full ones, Al. They're short…nice but short…not like when we…" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"When we what, Liv?" Alex smirked.

"When we make love and have time for the foreplay and the build-up and then it's…they usually last a lot longer."

So…" Alex began, taking Olivia's left hand into her own, "…if we make love—"

" _Somehow_ ," Olivia interrupted.

"… _somehow_ make love, it might hold you over until I get back?" Alex offered, eyes wide.

"Maybe…" Olivia said softly. "Can we go upstairs now?" Olivia looked around at the front windshield, then Alex's side window, and then back at her own before looking at her wife. "The windows are steaming up…"

Alex looked around now. "Jesus. Is that from _us_?"

"Hot stuff, Al." Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Can we?"

Alex leaned in then, her mouth hovering over the brunette's. "I have an hour till I have to leave. I will leave my baby so satisfied, you won't need anything else until I get back. Deal?"

Olivia felt her mouth part then, felt her wife's warm breath on her mouth, and she closed her eyes and nodded. "Deal," she rasped.

* * *

She couldn't see her but she could sure as hell feel her. It felt like wet satin gliding along her slit, a tender soft wetness probing inside of her, the slippery sounds of her wife's mouth on her only adding to the elation.

After Alex had packed her overnight bag, she had begun the foreplay that led them here, on the bed—kissing her neck, her breasts, relishing over and enjoying her naked body and loving every inch of her pregnancy as she whispered sweet nothings, repeated her name, and said all of the things Olivia liked to hear her wife say as she pleasured her. Those small utterances that seemed to always be the right words and turn the brunette on like no other.

And the fact that her body was already so primed, so ready for constant releases, made it more difficult to control, but Olivia wanted her next orgasm to last, wanted it to tide her over, at least for a day or two.

She felt selfish but that feeling of guilt soon passed and was replaced with complete euphoria as she felt her wife's tongue enter her deeper, felt Alex's slicked thumb run firm circles around her bud and then back off. Then, that full mouth on her clit and Olivia's hips bucked upward as she gritted her teeth, she felt her face tighten, and she heard a strained withholding come out of the small spaces of her clenched jaw as her body continued to rise to its peak.

"Come, Liv…come hard, Baby…" Alex managed before returning.

"Your t-tongue and y-your thumb, Babe…like that I'm gonna…" Olivia breathed as she felt those exact appendages once more, her knees squeezing the sides of her wife's head, her ass lifting off the bed as the sweet pleasure rolled throughout her body—slow, sensual, deep waves of pronounced pleasure. It was everything she was looking for from her wife at that moment.

She let her contractions run their course—strong, intense, pounding, her heart beating along with her pulsations—and then she slowly let her backside and hips return to the mattress.

She felt her wife sidle up next to her then, on her right, and then felt soft, delicate lips on her breast, hot breath, and then a soft, warm cheek on her shoulder.

Olivia moaned and smiled and wrapped her arm around her wife.

"Good?" Alex questioned.

"Mmmmm, yes. Amazing."

"Do you think it will last you through the night?"

Olivia began giggling. "Probably not, but it'll have to do."

Alex draped her arm over the expanse of the brunette's belly and let out a contented sigh. "That's what I thought. So, I have an idea."

"Oh, yeah?"

Alex nodded and then lifted her head and placed her chin on her wife's upper chest. "You and me. We have an appointment at eight o'clock tonight. FaceTime."

"FaceTime?"

"You sure you want to see this whale ten pounds heavier on your screen, Al?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Maybe…"

Olivia opened her eyes then and looked down at the blonde. "Maybe what, Babe?"

"Maybe we can both get satisfied during our _appointment_." Alex smiled.

"Mmmm," Olivia kissed her wife's forehead gently, "…I like the way you think."

"Then it's a FaceTime date. Eight o'clock tonight."

"I'll be here, Al."

* * *

Alex looked at her watch for the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. It was seven fifty-five and she and her brother and father had already had a meeting with an attorney earlier about property rights and they had signed some papers. Then they had eaten a delicious seafood dinner prepared by Katie and Cathy and were now sitting in the TV room downstairs, Bill Cabot regaling the group about the time he saw John F. Kennedy in the Southampton market and they had had a discussion about Maine lobsters versus Shinnecock Bay lobsters and which were better.

Alex looked at her watch again. 7:57. And she waited until there was a good stopping point, a lull in the conversation, before she opened her mouth and yawned appropriately.

"Oh, Alex. You look tired, Dear. Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep? You have an early day tomorrow." Cathy Cabot took a sip of tea and then set her cup on her saucer.

"I think I will, Mom." Alex stood and brushed off her white, linen pants.

"Seven o'clock meeting with Harry Stenovsky at his office tomorrow, Pumpkin. We can't be late. OK, Princess?" Bill Cabot smiled.

"I'll be ready, Daddy. This one is the one you have to worry about." Alex thumbed in the direction of her brother as she moved in front of him to pass him on the sofa.

"Oh, Sweet Pea," Jonathan's falsetto was high-pitched and cracked, "…I have an alarm clock, honey cakes." He slapped the back of her leg as she walked by.

"Jesus, Johnny!" Alex began rubbing her leg.

"Language, Alex."

"Sorry, Mom." She glared at Jonathan. "He shouldn't be hitting ladies, anyway. Right Johnny?"

"Mea culpa," he sneered.

"Goodnight everyone. See you early tomorrow," Alex said just before exiting the room and heading down the hallway. She moved to her bedroom door and opened it, slipping her phone from her back pocket and looking for any texts or missed calls. There were none. She noted the time. 8:00. On the dot.

She sat on the bed, phone in hand and took a deep breath. She wasn't feeling particularly amorous or lascivious after spending the evening with her brother and mother and father and Katie, but this was a promise she had made to her wife and she was keeping it.

She tapped on the FaceTime app and then scrolled down to Olivia's cell number and let her thumb hover over the phone symbol before she heard a knock on the door.

"Allie?" Jonathan's deep voice questioned.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out, shaking her head. "What do you want, Johnny?"

"Can I come in?"

"No, you can't, big bro. I'm not dressed."

"So, come in?" he teased.

"If you do, so help me…" Alex hissed.

"OK, OK," he chuckled. "See you in the morning?"

"OK, Jonathan. Goodnight," Alex called.

"Goodnight, sis."

Alex waited a few seconds, listening for movement, and when she heard none she moved back to her phone.

The bathroom would be better. There was another door. It locked. Much better. Besides, her wife was waiting for her and probably exhausted, as was typical in her state at this time of night.

Alex headed to the bathroom and entered, closed the lid and sat, and then closed the door, pressing the brunette's number right away

One ring. Two rings. On the third ring, they were connected.

And all Alex saw was perfection. One rotund belly in the forefront and Olivia's face behind it—tanned, sleepy and beautiful.

The brunette was wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped tank, braless beneath, her nipples large and pebbled and pronounced underneath the sheer fabric, and Alex's mouth began producing moisture immediately.

For as much as her wife told her she was turned on all the time, the sentiments were equally reciprocated on the blonde's end.

"Hey, Babe," Olivia oozed, rubbing smooth circles on the roundness of her belly.

"Hey, Liv," Alex smiled, holding the phone out slightly.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What are you wearing? Where are you?" She leaned forward to try and see better.

"I'm in the bathroom, Liv. I felt it was more private. My brother is…I feel like he's lurking."

Olivia's body began shaking then and her smile broadened. "Sounds like your brother."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Why aren't you wearing something sexy, Babe?" Olivia took her right hand to her shoulder and slid the strap down to her upper arm.

Alex watched the movement with absolute mesmerization, concentration.

"Is that my New York sweatshirt and what are you wearing on the bottom?"

Alex smiled. "Just these white linen pants." She laughed and angled the phone so her wife could see and then tilted it back to her upper torso and face. "I got chilly and I love wearing your sweatshirts because they smell like you and remind me of you…" Alex added. "You know that, Liv."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I do know that, Al." Olivia took in a sharp intake of air and then yawned widely. "Mmmmm, sorry. I'm exhausted. I cleaned out the refrigerator when you left and it took a lot out of me." She yawned once more. "Sorry, Al. Tell me about your business you had."

"Oh, Liv. It's boring stuff. I just had to sign—"

"What were you wearing when you signed, Al?" Olivia oozed.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she shook her head at her wife. "I wore these…these oh-so-sexy white linen pants and my beige, silk, long-sleeved blouse."

"And that bra you had on earlier?" Olivia husked.

"The very one, Liv," Alex cocked her head to the side. Her wife was absolutely adorably sexy.

"And your shoes, Al? What shoes did you wear?" Olivia questioned, her mouth parted, eyes mere small slits.

"I wore my beige, leather, three-inch Louboutin heels with the red soles…"

"Uh, huh…mmm, sexy..." Olivia breathed, her eyes now closing, face lifted to the ceiling. "And…" she tried, "…your…was your hair...did you have…?" Olivia's face tensed, her brow furrowed, eyebrows raised, her mouth open as she let out a moan of pleasure and then began panting.

Alex watched as her wife clutched her own right breast and lightly pinched her nipple, short quick breaths being expelled as she continued to groan with each jumping of her body. And the blonde could only smile, feeling content in the fact that she did this to her wife. Her, and only her.

Olivia's eyes slowly opened then, this time only barely. "I'm sorry, Babe," she whispered.

"Sorry about what, Liv?"

Olivia closed her eyes again and moaned. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired. I got off and…" she yawned again, "…you didn't, Babe. And I'm…"

Alex watched her wife's eyes close, her mouth part, watched as her head sank further into her pillow. She watched as her wife's face spiraled sideways and then became the wall, and then turned and became the ceiling, their spinning ceiling fan that was above the bed, the only thing visible.

"Liv?" Alex tried.

Nothing. Only the sound of her wife's peaceful, deep breathing.

"Liv? Tap the _end_ icon, Babe," Alex tried. "Liv?"

And Olivia must have heard her and done it, because the call ended, the screen went black, and all was peaceful. Alex smiled to herself, hugging her phone to her chest, happy in the fact that she had just brought pleasure to her wife, yet again, and that they would soon have a healthy, tiny, new addition to their family to give their love to.

And this filled Alex with unbelievable hope and joy.

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you thought. Just one or two little words because it lets me know people are reading and like it.**

 **Please favorite this story, as well. It truly does bring readers.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	27. Patience, Lust, Understanding

A/N: Thank you to Mezz64 for this idea. She wanted a part two to "An Advantageous Disadvantage" and here it is! I hope I came through and that everyone enjoys.

Remember pregnant Mariska? Those photos of her in the press with her keys in her hand, lookin' like she couldn't remember where she parked? Imagine that Olivia. She was the cutest!

Thank you to all who read, review, have favorited and/or followed. It really helps get my stories out to Cabenson fans!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Patience, Lust, Understanding, & Gratification**_

Alex replaced the gas cap on the Rover and then moved around to the driver's side of the car as she slid her receipt inside her wallet. She zipped it up and opened the door and got in, set it on the passenger seat, and shut the door. Something caught her eye then—a tiny glimmer, a shiny flash on the floorboard. She leaned over, looking closer, and lifted the floor mat to reveal a small, dangly, gold and crystal earring—the earrings her wife was wearing just the previous day.

She lifted it delicately and leaned back against the driver's seat, holding it in her palm and smiling. It must have fallen out during one of her wife's "moments". Alex chuckled to herself and slipped the tiny piece of jewelry inside the left pocket of her peach and white striped gauze button-down and then started the engine, pulling out of the gas station lot and onto NY-27 West, the long stretch of road that would lead her back to Manhattan, back to the city, back to her wife.

Alex pressed the play icon on her dash-mounted iPhone, the Spotify playlist Olivia had made her for her small road trip already loaded, and Luther Vandross' voice began to sing, _Never Too Much._ With its funky electric guitar on the intro, Alex knew exactly what the song was about, the lyrics, and how much it exemplified she and her wife.

She could just imagine Olivia dancing right now, arms in the air, snapping, smiling, hips moving. Pregnant or not, she was the sexiest woman Alex had ever known, had ever witnessed, and had ever had the extreme pleasure to call her own.

And lately, her wife had been so intensely sexual.

And Alex had been, as well. But it was different for the blonde.

It wasn't that Alex hadn't felt the insanely strong desire to jump her wife, because she thought of doing that quite often. No, that wasn't it, at all.

In fact, she found herself turned on and always wet anytime she was in her wife's presence, any time she heard her voice, smelled her breeze, looked at that voluptuously maternal body, looking into those warm eyes.

What Olivia thought was fat and disgusting, to Alex it was ethereal beauty. Her wife glowed, oozed intimacy, radiated sexuality.

And Alex had been struggling.

She wanted so badly to just freely make love to the brunette, jump on top of her and have her way, be as free as they had been before their lives had begun to change so drastically, exhibit and pleasure one another in the way they were so used to doing.

But it was difficult right now. Difficult physically for Olivia, difficult for optimal comfort, difficult to find a position that was satisfying for both of them—especially the brunette.

And so she had simply accepted it as part of this process.

But even now, as the song switched to _If Only for One Night_ by the same artist, the blonde began to think of her wife once again, the feelings coming on strong as she felt her eyes fill with moisture, her nose began to run.

God, she loved that woman. Would do anything for her. Even sacrifice her own pleasure. She sniffed heartily and shook her head quickly before taking a deep breath, and forwarded to the next song—there had to be an upbeat one here in the mix somewhere—and _Girl Talk_ by TLC came on. Although she liked that one, she tapped the forward icon one more time and it began to play _Say My Name_ by Destiny's Child.

 _Perfect_ , Alex thought to herself.

She smiled as she picked up her speed, thinking of her wife, hands at ten and two, windows cracked, wind blowing, as she headed down the highway, ready to see her wife and be around the love and the amazing woman that made her feel so very complete.

* * *

Olivia lay sprawled on the bed, ceiling fan on full blast, only a pair of maternity briefs and a thin cotton, maternity bra on, feeling the whipping downdraft of wafting coolness as it was carried down to her overheated body.

She had been washing some new baby clothes they had gotten from their baby shower in preparation for their impending little arrival and had also been doing some of she and Alex's laundry, as well.

It all seemed to be too much for her body and energy level because by the time she had washed two loads, sent them through the dryer, folded and put them away, she was spent—physically exhausted and massively overheated.

And it wasn't even noon yet.

She lay, her forearm draped over her forehead, feeling her body and mind begin to drift into a lazy slumber.

Alex was expected around two and the brunette had a little time to rest at the moment and so she gently let her body begin to relax even further. She reached to her left on the top of the duvet and felt for her phone. Satisfied that it was there, just in case, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling her being begin to enter slumber.

After a few moments, an image of her wife's face popped into her head.

 _The golden sunset behind her, her flaxen hair blowing along her jawline and neck, those amazingly clear eyes sparkling, a smirk on her face._

 _She could hear the ocean waves, somehow, and she watched as her wife's smile broadened, now revealing those beautiful pearly whites._

 _"What are you doing, Al?" Olivia questioned, attempting to reach out to touch her wife's face, but there seemed to be only air in front of her._

 _"I'm waiting for you, Liv. Waiting to go in the water."_

 _Olivia furrowed her brow. "Why are you waiting for me, Babe? You can go in any time you want."_

 _Alex smiled again, the wind seeming to blow her locks in slow-motion. "But I can't go yet, Liv. I have to wait for you."_

 _Olivia shook her head. "No you don't Al. You can go. I'll watch you. Go ahead, my love."_

 _Alex shook her head once more. "I have to wait, Olivia. It won't be long now and then I'll cool off. But…you have to have our baby first…"_

 _"But…when am I gonna have him, Alex?" Olivia looked around, her wife now nowhere to be found. "Alex?"_

Olivia's suddenly felt a strong kick to the top of her belly, against her ribcage, just below her left breast, and she gasped and jolted awake, eyes popping open as she sat upright. She clenched the duvet cover in her left fist, her right going to her massive bump, attempting to regain her breathing, as she felt the baby shift and then she felt another jab, this time to, what felt like, her pubic bone.

She grabbed her belly with both hands then and winced, a low moan escaping her mouth.

"Babe?"

The half-cracked bedroom door opened and Olivia watched her wife's concerned expression rush toward her. Alex dropped her traveler's bag in the middle of the floor and moved to the bed hurriedly.

"I heard you screaming from the front doorway, Liv. What is it? What's wrong?" Alex was next to her then, left hand on her belly, right hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-Babe? What are you doing here?" Olivia panted, still trying to find a normal rhythm to her breathing. She moved her hands around her taut skin and took deep breaths.

"I left early, Liv. Our meeting was over at nine-thirty and I wanted to come home…see you…" Alex moved closer then, smiling and sitting next to her.

And God, her wife looked beautiful. Fitted, faded jeans hugging her lithe legs and backside, the cotton, gauze blouse she was wearing parted just so, hair down and slightly disheveled, most likely from the summer breeze on her drive back.

But she also looked exhausted. And that concerned Olivia more than anything.

"Babe…are you OK?" Olivia reached out with her left hand and cupped her wife's face, the intensity of their baby's kicks now having subsided.

"Liv…I'm fine. What about _you_? What happened?"

Olivia smiled then, shaking her head. "It was just our baby boy kicking, Al. I think he's gonna be a future soccer player, Babe" Olivia grinned. "Then he moved and got me really good down here." She placed her right hand just below her lower belly and pressed around. "Kind of took me by surprise. I had nodded off…" Olivia narrowed her eyes, "…I _think_ …"

"You don't _know_ if you were sleeping, Liv?" Alex toed her slip on canvas sneakers off and then lifted her legs and slipped further onto the bed and moved closer to her wife, pressing her front to the brunette's left side, placing her hand on Olivia's protruding belly button.

"I think I was…but I know I was dreaming…or having a nightmare…one of the two…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, thinking, beginning to stroke her wife's hair with her left hand. " _You_ were in it."

"Mmmmm, really. Has a great start already."

"But…it was strange, Al. You kept telling me you couldn't go in the water…we were at the beach…and I kept telling you to go in and you said you couldn't until I had our baby." Olivia watched the ceiling blades spin in a blur. "It was the weirdest thing."

"Hmmm, what do you think it meant? Because you know dreams always mean something. No matter how small."

"I don't know, but…you said, 'I'll cool off when you have him'…something like that…"

* * *

Alex watched the blades above them whirl at top speed, the fixture shaking slightly from the motion, the wooden bead at the end of the cord intermittently clinking against the base of the motor.

She had an idea of what Olivia's dream meant. It sounded like some sort of worry about something. Maybe worrying about the pregnancy? Of course she was. She had already voiced that on numerous occasions. Maybe she was subconsciously worrying about her?

Alex lifted her head and placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Well, I'm obviously on your mind…" Alex smiled.

"Obviously…" Olivia kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly.

"…and it sounds like you were worried about _me_ in your dream…" Alex looked into those deep chocolate orbs, studying them. Even without a gram of make-up, they were still awe-inspiring.

Olivia furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip, adjusting her head on her pillow. "I _am_ worried about you, Al…I _always_ worry about you. How you're feeling, what you're thinking, if you're happy, if this is all too much too soon…for _you_...for _us_..."

"Liv…stop, Babe." Alex sat up then, knees bent to her left, left hand on her wife's belly. "Don't ever think that. I am the absolute happiest I have ever been in my entire life. You, me, our first child…it's all my dreams coming true, Liv."

"I know…me, too, Al…but…we started seeing each other—"

"Seriously _and_ full force…" Alex intervened, smiling.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "…seriously _and_ full force…in February, got engaged within a couple of weeks…got married in July…and then got pregnant three months later in November."

"We did…" Alex agreed, focusing on her wife intently.

"And I can't help but wonder if it was too soon to start a family. I don't know...I don't know what I'm talking about right now, Babe. I'm all over the place." Olivia sniffed and pursed her lips, forcing a half-hearted smile, her lower lids filling with a small amount of moisture.

Alex shook her head adamantly. "No, Liv." She took both of Olivia's hands then and rested all four on her rotund belly. "It was the right time, Babe. It was more than the right time, Liv. It's all worked out so perfectly and I wouldn't change a thing." Alex smiled, feeling her own emotions come on now. "Not a blasted thing, my love…"

Olivia's face contorted now, her tears coming suddenly in sheets. "And I've been so difficult, Al. I haven't been the easiest pregnant woman to be around. I've been a nag and been a bitch and what I've been doing isn't fair to you. I'm so wrong to do that…"

Alex couldn't help but smile and bite her lower lip at the cuteness. "What, Liv? What was so wrong? I love the nagging and the bitchiness. They're two of the things I hope continue even after you have our baby boy."

Olivia swatted at her then, gasping softly from crying, a smile now on her face. "Yeah, it's so much fun." Olivia cocked her head. "You've been more than a saint, Al. And I want you to know how much I appreciate it." Olivia nodded fervently then, sniffing. "I really do."

Alex grinned and leaned into her wife, letting her mouth just hover over hers. "I know you do, Liv. And I know you'd do the same for me…put up with me, Babe. And I know, for a fact, I'll be one-hundred times worse." She leaned in closer and felt her wife's hot breath before pressing her mouth to hers, savoring in the feel of those plush, pregnancy-swollen lips.

A tingle shot straight to her core and she moaned softly as she pulled away.

"But you haven't…" Olivia began, eyes still closed, "…you're not getting…"

Alex watched as her wife's eyes slowly opened and the blonde couldn't help but keep her a expression straight. She wanted to be honest with Olivia. They had never lied to each other and she didn't want to start.

The blonde swallowed and nodded. "I know what you're going to say, Liv…" she cleared her throat, "…and, yes…you're right…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "And I'm so sorry, Al…the last time you were… _satisfied_ was about three weeks ago, on the sofa…"

"When you discovered you could kneel after finding the sock." Alex smiled.

"Yeah…" Olivia began, "…and now I can't _kneel_ , I can't _lean over_ , I can't _squat_ , and can't _bend_ …and I know you think it's cute, me getting off all the time, but I know you want it, too…"

Alex watched her wife, realizing how in tune they were, even still. "You're right, Liv. I _have_ missed it. I have missed _you_ and your _touch_. I have missed making love, Babe. I can't deny that."

"And I want to please you, Alex," Olivia whined.

Alex laughed lightly through her nose, knitting her brows, watching her wife struggle. "I know you do, Liv…and I want to feel you, your mouth, your hands…but I want you to be comfortable, too."

Olivia nodded.

"So what can we do short of me sitting on your face?" Alex cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Alex watched the wheels turn in her wife's mind then, the brunette's mouth slightly ajar, her eyes narrowed.

"You wanna?" Olivia's eyebrows raised, a hopeful expression on her face.

"But you know I want to _see_ you, Babe. I like being able to watch you when I need to see you…when I want to see you…it's part of my pleasure..."

"Well, do you want my mouth on you and to get satisfied, or do you want to look at me?"

"Both," Alex claimed softly.

"You can't have both worlds right now, Al. It's just not gonna happen. I'd say sit on top of me, but that's not possible." Olivia rubbed her belly with her right hand. "I can't come up behind you because of this. I could reach behind me, with you against me, but you wouldn't see me then, either." Olivia looked more intently at her, thinking. We can't face each other because of…" She looked down again.

Alex smiled. "I get it and…Liv, it's OK. I'm good."

She looked at Olivia whose eyebrows were raised, her expression straight.

"I can wait, Liv. I promise."

"You could pleasure yourself while I lay here naked and watch. What about that?"

"Uh…no, Liv."

Alex moved in close again and took her wife's chin in her right hand. "I want _you_ , Liv. Not a pseudo-you. I only want your hands and your mouth and your tongue…"

Olivia's expression was serious now, lustful. "Sit on my face, Al."

Alex laughed.

Olivia didn't.

"You won't be disappointed, Alex." Olivia's eyes were determined.

Alex let go of her chin and sat back, hands loose in between her slightly parted knees. "You want to do this, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, the lust in her eyes almost too much for the blonde to take. Alex's core was suddenly on fire, suddenly twitching at the idea of feeling her wife so close within the next couple of minutes.

"We've done this before, Al. Remember?"

Alex nodded. "But like I said…"

"You wanna see me. I know."

Alex looked at her wife's expression then. She could see how badly she wanted to please her, how much she wanted to get her off, how much she loved her. And at that very moment, there was no other answer.

Alex removed herself from the bed and stood, slowly beginning to unbutton her blouse, her eyes on her wife.

Olivia simply watched her as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and stepped out of them, the brunette's eyes on her body, her every move.

"God, you're so beautiful, Alex," Olivia whispered. "Your body…"

Alex smiled as she removed her bra and let it fall, watching as her wife's iris's turned three shades darker, now almost black in color.

Olivia swallowed and then smirked. "Well, my mouth has plenty of moisture now, Babe."

Alex felt a jolt of anticipatory pulsations run along her inner lips now, knowing what she would soon be feeling. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her panties then and slid them down before stepping out of those, as well.

"Come here, Al. My sexy wife." Olivia crooked her finger, motioning her wife to come closer.

Alex placed her left knee and then her right onto the bed and leaned over to kiss her wife once more before she let her get to work on her body, letting her know of her love, of her appreciation, of her want for her. She pressed her open mouth to Olivia's and let her tongue glide along her wife's front teeth before feeling the brunette open wider to allow the blonde to stroke her tongue with her own.

Olivia moaned, slow and long, as Alex held her wife's face in her hands and pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Olivia smiling at her.

"Knees on either side of my head, Babe." Olivia commanded as she removed the pillows from beneath her head and tossed them on the floor. "Get your sexy ass over here."

But Alex wanted to look at her one more time. She looked at that tanned face, the tiny freckles there, those deep, soulful eyes, that amazing nose, that full mouth. Her gaze went to her wife's neck, her upper chest, her belly, her thighs, the expanse of smooth, silky caramel skin, and she couldn't help but lean in and press a kiss to her shoulder, her cleavage, her belly, her left upper thigh before she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you, Liv…"

"Let me taste you, Alex…" Olivia licked her lips and swallowed. "I want to taste you, feel you."

Alex moved upward then and carefully hiked her left leg over her wife and positioned herself in the exact place she needed to be to receive her wife's attention—all of her wife's attention.

She slowly lowered herself further until she felt Olivia's warm breath, and even that felt amazing. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the wooden headboard in front of her, gripping it lightly.

"Are you OK, Olivia?" Alex questioned.

"Just fine, Al," Olivia stated.

"Let me know if—" Alex began but was stopped when she felt her wife's tongue brush upward along her slit, the blonde jumping slightly from the contact. "Oh, God, Liv…"

Firmer now, the brunette teasing the sides of her labia, long, firm swipes, sucking her lower lips firmly, Alex gasping, her hands clenching more firmly.

Then that tongue again, swiping along and inside of her, the firm pressure building with every stroke. Her tongue was like a paint-saturated brush and it felt amazing. Alex spread her knees wider then, wanting Olivia to go deeper, and her wife took the cue and did just that. Her inner lips were getting stroked now, the sensitive skin inside being grazed by that slick, adept muscle, the length of it probing deeper, the sound of her wife breathing below her and the wetness that was being generated, manipulated, creating more of an erotic sensation than Alex ever thought possible.

"I'm—" Alex tried before gasping, feeling the deepest entry yet now.

Olivia moaned loudly then, her mouth continuing her movements, the vibrations from the sound adding to the stimulation, and Alex felt her backside being held firmly now.

"I can't last…" Alex squealed, lifting her face to the ceiling, her eyes closed.

She heard her wife moan again, this time more erotic, more sensual, her grip on her ass intensifying, and Alex lost it. She felt the slow roll of euphoria as it began in the center of her core and radiated out to her clit, the pulsations of her tiny bud taking over her body as her lower half jerked and jumped with pleasure, her thighs shaking wildly.

"Oh, God, Liv…" she managed, her body continuing to buck with every languid flick of Olivia's tongue.

Olivia's hands continued kneading her backside, her mouth slowing, the sounds of oral pleasure ceasing, only panting coming from both.

Alex rested her forehead on her right forearm and continued to enjoy the afterglow of the immense pleasure she had just received. But she wanted to look at Olivia. Wanted to see the expression on her face, the impish, satisfied grin she knew her wife would have.

And so she removed herself from the head of the bed and slid downward, lying next to her. And Olivia's face was serious, her lips swollen and pink, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes content.

Alex only giggled as she placed her left hand just below her wife's right breast on her rib cage and buried her face against her left breast.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

Alex took in a deep breath, smelling her wife's scent, the smell arousing her again. "Well, what?"

"Did I disappoint?" Olivia questioned.

Alex looked up at her wife then and shook her head. "Not at all, Liv. You're incredible." She reached up with her left hand and cupped the brunette's face. "And you know what?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What's that, Al?"

"I know that _you_ weren't disappointed, either." Alex began giggling again, watching as a smile formed on her wife's face.

"You caught me, Al."

"How many?"

"I believe it was two, Babe."

Alex nodded, her mouth open. "So does the old adage ring true?"

"What adage, Al?"

"Three strikes and you're out?"

"I say we give it a shot, Babe."

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and slid her way in between her wife's thighs, ready to put the old phrase to the test, and knowing that, without a doubt, that it might not be a home run, but she knew her wife would soon be out.

* * *

Liked it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	28. That Desire Never Fades

**S/N: This takes place after the** _ **It Was Always You**_ **chapter in the "Memories" section (Chapter 85).**

* * *

 _ **That Desire Never Fades**_

Alex watched as Olivia slowly closed the door behind her and locked it. The brunette then turned around and the corner of the left side of her mouth lifted slightly, those cocoa eyes filled with lust. She set her clutch on the chair next to the door and slunk towards her then, casually, intentionally, her eyes never once leaving her own.

Closer still and she was right in front of her body—not quite touching—but Alex could feel the heat between them, the magnetism that wanted to pull them even closer.

Alex closed her mouth and swallowed, her eyes focused on the brunette's full, awaiting lips, before scanning back upward and looking back into those seductive eyes.

The blonde smiled and reached up to her wife's face, her grin growing. "This was such a wonderful day, Liv," she said softly. "Thank you for treating me like a queen, Babe." She cocked her head to the side and let her thumbs move to and fro slowly, feeling the smoothness beneath her pads.

Olivia's hands on her hips then, their bodies inching even closer now, bellies touching, and a firm clutching to the fabric on her dress, the flesh of her lower back being gripped with want. "You deserved every minute of it, Al." The brunette detective's voice was low, gentle, yearning.

She watched Olivia swallow then, those brown eyes scanning her face, dipping down to her cleavage, then upward along her neck, jaw, and then back to her mouth.

"I want you, Alex. I have wanted you so badly today, Babe." Olivia tried a smile but the desire on her face overpowered any glimmer of joviality. "You look…" Olivia shook her head and scanned her face again, "…I'm the luckiest woman to get to be with such a beautiful wife…make love to you…live and parent with you…exist with you…" She swallowed again, her gaze focusing on Alex's mouth, her eyes watering. Her focus then returned to the blonde's and she smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

Alex held Olivia's jaw in her hands now. "I'm the lucky one, Liv. I have always been the lucky one." She leaned in and let her mouth come within millimeters of her wife's, feeling her hot breath on her mouth as she closed her eyes and savored the closeness, the scent of sandalwood and amber entering her senses, the warm softness of her body, those breasts now pressed against her own.

Then she moved in even closer and pressed her mouth to Olivia's, feeling the plushness, the reciprocation, her wife opening wider to allow entry, two mouths languidly tasting, tongues brushing, lips gliding.

And Alex felt her knees go weak, almost buckling beneath her from the intensity of the kiss. Hands gripping her lower back firmly then and the kiss broke, the blonde keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Olivia begin to jostle in front of her and she opened her eyes to find the brunette smiling and laughing. "You OK?"

Alex grinned back and shook her head. "It's just…Liv…you have always been able to do this to me, Babe. Since the first time we were intimate. Remember?"

Olivia bit her lower lip, her smile increasing. "I remember that time very well, Al. God…I wanted you _so_ badly. I had wanted you for _months_ before that finally happened."

Alex felt Olivia's hands at the back of her head then, her bobby pins being removed one by one.

"I used to fantasize about you, you know…" Olivia continued.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded, continuing with the pin removal. "Mmm, hmm…and I used to get _so_ hot and bothered…"

"Did you...do something about it?" Alex questioned, feeling her body warm further.

"Of course. Didn't you?"

"Nightly, Liv…" Alex smiled.

"I knew it…"

"You did? How?" Alex felt her hair fall along her middle back then and then felt her wife's forearms on her shoulders.

"Because of the way you looked at me, Alex. I could tell in your eyes, when I'd catch you watching me, your mouth open, that you were saving that image for later use."

Alex opened her mouth to dispute but then closed it and smiled instead. "So you saw it? That obvious, huh?"

Olivia nodded as she slipped her arms around her waist and then slowly began walking Alex backwards. "And I know that I had the same look and, rest assured, I had the same plan…"

They made it to the dresser and, still pressed to her, Olivia leaned forward, the blonde leaning backward, and she set the hair pins on the surface of the bureau before returning to the blonde.

"And did _you_?" Alex leaned her face closer, their mouths almost there once again.

Olivia nodded, her lips now barely touching, "Uh-huh…and I got off _so_ quickly, Al…just thinking of you…this body right here…this mouth. And you know what?"

Alex felt her zipper being lowered then, easily, gently, expertly. "What?"

"I still think about you, Al, at inappropriate times, and still get the same sensations and all I want to do is find you…" Olivia smiled, "…wherever you are, and be with you…"

Alex nodded, feeling her face go suddenly serious.

"Do you know how much I still want you all the time?" Olivia's face held the same candor.

"It must be the same way I want you all the time, Liv. It's just harder, that's all."

Olivia nodded. "It is, Al. But it never fades."

Alex shook her head and then watched as Olivia took a step backward, her hands on Alex's waist.

"I have a new outfit I bought that I want to show you." Olivia smiled.

The two interlaced hands now, letting fingertips play with each other's, skin gliding over skin.

"Mmmm. Is it for _you_ or for _me_?" Alex returned the grin.

"It's definitely for both of us, Babe. Me to feel sexy and you to…" Olivia began giggling, "…I guess also feel sexy…"

"I can't wait to see it," Alex offered.

"Give me five minutes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Take all the time you need, Babe. I'm gonna get comfortable, too…"

Olivia kissed her once more and then turned and sashayed into the bathroom, ass swinging enticingly as she moved. She reached the threshold and reached in and flipped the light on, looked back and smirked and then entered, closing the door behind her.

Alex took a deep breath, feeling her whole body buzz with anticipation, ready to see her wife in her new ensemble. Ready to feel, smell, and taste her wife. And ready to feel all of those feelings that had never faded and had never gone anywhere from their lives or their love.

* * *

Olivia exited the bathroom, tightening the ties on her thigh-high, black, sheer robe, and entered to a dim room, only one bedside table on and what appeared to be a scarf, thrown over the shade to give the room a softer, gentler glow. She flipped the light switch off and looked straight ahead, spotting her wife sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed.

And she looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

The way the golden light was hitting her right side, lighting half of her body and face, her lean figure sitting there in an off-white lacy bra and matching panties set, her motherly breasts pushed up enticingly, those long, toned, creamy legs, knees together, the flatness, yet femininness of her belly, those sexy hips, and that flaxen hair that was now resting in front of each of her shoulders, the ends just barely grazing her nipples.

And those black frames.

Alex still had her glasses on and, somehow, this still had a lascivious effect on the brunette. Even to this day. It had worked back then when Alex had just begun working as an ADA and it still worked for the brunette to this day—married, careers having altered somewhat, three teenage children at home.

And she smiled at one more thing she noticed—the bedspread that was now neatly folded on a chair next to the table.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at this time-honored and predictable routine of her wife's. The bedspread was always the first thing to go in a hotel room of any kind and, apparently, this establishment had been no exception. It was good to know that Alex's extreme gross-out factor when it came to foreign bed linens was still intact.

Olivia moved to the dresser across from the foot of the bed and opened the top right drawer, her gaze still on the blonde, those blue eyes transfixed on her.

"God, Olivia…" Alex husked. "You look so sexy, Babe."

Olivia only smiled as she reached inside and took out a three-wick, sandalwood candle and lighter that she had placed in there earlier. She shut the drawer with her hip and set the candle on top of the dresser and removed the lid.

She held the lighter and turned the tiny metal wheel with her thumb—one, two, three times—a spark illuminating as she lit the three wicks slowly, watching each flame ignite in a tall, glowing pillar.

"I guess you like it so far?" Olivia questioned as she slid the candle further away from the edge and set the lighter down.

Olivia felt her wife's body then, pressed up behind her, hands going to her hips, clenching.

"I think what's underneath this robe is gonna turn me on even more," Alex breathed against her ear, hands sliding up to her waist.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Olivia answered, angling her head to the right.

Olivia felt her wife's mouth then, on the left side column, her hot breath there before those sensual lips were pressed to her flesh, kissing and sucking firmly, yet slowly. The brunette felt her wife's tongue gliding along her skin, that strong muscle so adept, hitting the points along her nape and pulse points that caused the warmth to enter her core and a wetness seep from her without hesitation.

Olivia reached back with her left hand and cradled the back of her wife's head and reached back with her right and cupped the blonde's backside firmly, letting out a slow, shaky breath as Alex's kissing and gentle sucking continued.

The brunette felt her robe ties being loosened then, her wife easily untying them, until the front of her robe was open and she could feel the air of the room brush along her now-exposed front.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex separated the lapels of the sheer, black fabric even further, revealing an equally transparent black bra and panty set.

Each piece was embellished with raised black threaded flowers adorning them in a pattern. But the brunette's nipples were peaked, mocha in hue, the almost nonexistence of the material making that particular area more than a focal point. The panties—just as see-through, exposed the brunette's neat patch of hair, the strings of the bikini sitting just along her pelvic bones.

Alex slipped the robe off of her shoulders, those blue eyes not once leaving her body in their reflection, and Olivia obliged by letting it fall to the floor.

The blonde pressed against her again and that plush mouth returned to her flesh, Olivia closing her eyes as she took in every sensation. Warm softness traveling along her upper back, her shoulders, her neck, as she felt fingertips glide along her sides, scarcely making contact with her skin, sending goosebumps over every inch of her flesh. She could feel her nipples pucker instantly, tightening against the fabric of her lingerie, feeling the wetness only enhanced by her wife's touch, and she moaned loudly, taking it all in.

Olivia felt her bra being unhooked then and she allowed her wife to slip it off of her arms, not wanting the contact to end, she kept her eyes closed, the back of her head resting gently on Alex's left shoulder, her body waiting, wanting more of the blonde's touch.

"Touch me, Alex. Everywhere…" Olivia breathed.

Alex's hands then, light fingertips along the sides of her breasts, skimming, gliding along her flesh, the warmth of those slender, strong fingers sending her body into the sensations that would only enhance her sexual experience. Pads of digits then, brushing her sensitive, peaked buds, teasing lightly, the brunette's body jumping from the feeling, the contact, the pleasure, her wife knowing just how to make her body hum.

Then cupping—firm holding of her breasts in the blonde's strong hands, manipulating, kneading, enjoying, and Alex's breathing in her ear. The blonde's arousal could be heard against it, the increasing speed and heaviness undeniable as she continued to pleasure her breasts, the brunette's upper chest always having been an area of extreme sensitivity and arousal.

Left arm cradling her then, Alex's hand holding her right breast, and then her other hand sliding down along her waist to her hip, along her belly, her lower belly and then slipping inside her tiny panties and reaching her sex, letting delicate fingers glide along her slit momentarily before sliding back upward and tracing along her clit.

Olivia's body jumped and she smiled and moaned. "I'm so sensitive right now, Babe," she breathed, eyes still closed, head resting on the blonde.

"That's just the way I want you," Alex replied, slipping her fingers back towards the brunette's center and enticing just in between her lips.

Olivia felt her own breathing begin to increase and she clutched Alex's left hand that was covering her breast and grabbed the dresser with her right hand. She separated her thighs further then and felt those slender digits increase their speed, gently beginning to probe further, before moving back to her tender bud and moving in a circular pattern.

Olivia let out a moan then and felt her brow furrow, her mouth open. "That feels so good, Baby…don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it, Liv…"

Alex kissed her right cheek then and Olivia opened her eyes, feeling the amazing sensations of her wife pleasuring her. But there was something about seeing her wife's face as she was doing this. And so she opened her eyes. And, looking at her wife in their reflection, she saw exactly what she desired to see—that flushed face that told of the blonde's own lust. The look of satisfaction in Alex's eyes was undeniable. For as many times as the blonde had pleasured Olivia, the look on the blonde's face, that state of desire, was always there and always one that only enhanced her own sexual pleasure.

"Fuck me right here, Alex. I want to watch you fuck me," Olivia breathed.

Alex got a better grip around Olivia's middle, wrapping her left arm around her midsection and then proceeded to let the fingers of her right hand enter her—slowly, gently, carefully, the blonde's mouth going to Olivia's neck again, both of their gazes on each other in the mirror.

And then three digits were inside of her, Alex beginning a thrusting upward, those long fingers disappearing inside of her, the tips of her fore and middle fingers now beginning to hit that spot inside of the brunette that caused the burning, the wobbliness in her legs, the catch in her breath. And she felt it coming as the rhythm continued, increasing in speed and force only slightly, the blonde always able to take cues from Olivia, since the first time.

Olivia felt her eyes roll back into her head then, her face lift further toward the ceiling, her eyes close as the pleasure built and built, the warmth increasing, the climax almost there.

Olivia gasped and moaned, her face tensing, the back of her head digging further into her wife's shoulder, her knees and upper thighs now quavering until she moaned once more and then cried out—loudly, uninhibited—her cries unencumbered and organic as her body released its orgasm.

Her body bucked uncontrollably as the climax ran throughout her, Olivia able to feel her wife's kisses along her neck and the side of her face once more, a few beads of sweat beginning their descent along her temple and along her scalp and in between her shoulder blades, as her body came down, jumping with every contraction.

Once her orgasm ceased, complete euphoria ran along every fiber of her being, through every nerve, every cell of her body.

One more gentle kiss along her cheek and a gripping of her right breast and Olivia smiled.

"You OK?" Alex questioned. As she removed her fingers.

Olivia smiled wider. "I am more than OK, Al." She moaned. "You're amazing."

"Yeah?" Alex kissed her neck gently.

Olivia nodded and moaned once again. "And always have been, Babe. Only you can do that to my body."

"You came hard, Liv."

"I know, Al…" Olivia agreed softly, "...but…" Olivia lifted her now satiated back off of her wife and turned to face her, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and beginning to walk her backwards once again, this time towards the bed, "…now I'm gonna remind _you_ …" Olivia kissed her gently, "…of how lucky…" she kissed her again, "…we are…" she kissed her once more, "…to not have to fantasize about each other any more…"

Alex smiled as they reached the bed. "Well, then…go ahead and jog my memory, Babe."

"With pleasure, Al." Olivia began to lean her wife backward, holding the middle of her back with the flat of her hand. "With pleasure."

* * *

Show some love.

Did you read it?

Did you like it?

Then please review it.

Merci.


	29. Released, Refreshed, Renewed, and Ready

**This is a continuance of Chapter 28 of the** _ **Hot and Heavy**_ **Chapters, "That Desire Never Fades". Thank you to els81 for the suggestion that Olivia "return the favor". A little lighthearted lust (and a break for me) from writing "What We Fear the Most".**

 **A short one-shot to remind us (as if we need reminding) of the lust and attraction and passion they've always had.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Released, Refreshed, Renewed, and Ready**_

 _ **(to Take On Life Once Again)**_

Olivia and Alex moved as one as they inched their way backward further up to the head of the bed, the brunette never ceasing her kissing—Alex's neck, her upper chest, her cleavage, her chin, her mouth.

As Olivia settled her weight on top of the blonde—bodies aligned—Alex rested her head onto the two-stack of pillows and then let her fingers dance along her wife's scalp, her nails lightly grazing Olivia's skin, as she continued her oral assault on the blonde's upper body. And she lifted her chin, smiling, eyes closed, just surrendering to the pleasure that her wife was giving her.

And it felt so wonderful.

Alex opened her thighs wide as her wife settled her own hips in between her, gently, carefully, her mouth still working on Alex's neck, her cleavage, Olivia holding herself up on her elbows.

And all the blonde could do was give in to every sensation, every instance when Olivia's softness touched her own, the love and lust in every movement by the brunette magically satiating.

Alex slowly opened her eyes and watched her wife then, watching the pleasure she, herself, got from pleasing her, how she was enjoying every aspect of what she was doing, her eyes closed, her slow, methodical movements with the intention to please Alex in the process.

And Alex reached down now, with both hands, and let her fingertips run along Olivia's nipples, letting her pads lightly dance along the puckering, feeling them harden instantly from her touch, before she let her eager hands cup them and begin kneading them in her palms.

Olivia moaned as she continued, her mouth going to Alex's left nipple and taking it into her mouth, tongue swirling around it before letting it go with a pop. She then moved to the blonde's right breast and repeated the motion, this time letting those cocoa eyes angle upward as she pulled firmly with that glorious mouth, the smirk there, the lust, just before letting it go and then lightly letting her tongue flutter over the peak quickly before placing a kiss on it.

Olivia moved further down then and grabbed Alex's hips and backside, lifting her slightly, and pulling her body down a few inches, smiling.

Alex gasped as she did so and then grinned, biting her forefinger as she watched the brunette.

Olivia's hands went to Alex's breasts then, those brown eyes focused on her core, biting her lower lip as she eyed it, and then looking back up and into her eyes.

"You're so wet already, Babe."

Alex only nodded, feeling her breathing begin to come out faster, watching as Olivia licked her lips and her nose disappeared before she then felt her tongue make a long, slow sweep along her slit—from bottom to top.

And Alex gasped again, feeling the shakiness in her breath, her hands going to her own breasts, squeezing her hands over Olivia's in anticipation of what her wife was about to do to her and what it was about to feel like.

Her wife had skill in this particular department and always had. There was no denying that every time Olivia's mouth was down there, even without her hands assisting, was what the blonde equated to what a heroin high must feel like—euphoric, buzzing, slightly numbing—but always intensely pleasurable.

Like a drug she didn't mind being addicted to.

She felt Olivia's tongue then, painting along her outer lips, the tenderness, the wetness, the precision moving along her and Alex moaned as she returned her head to her pillow, hands cupping her own breasts firmly once more.

And the sounds.

God, Alex loved the sounds they made when they could be free.

Olivia's mouth suckling, Alex's moans and whimpers, the brunette's little hums she always made, all only caused the physical stimulation to be multiplied.

She felt her lower lips being suckled then, pulled into the brunette's mouth an Alex's hips lifted up as she opened her mouth and let a breathy sigh out.

Then, that tongue. That strong, wet muscle began its entry, slight at first and then deeper, parting her lower lips expertly, delving minutely with every thrust, and Alex felt her mouth part again, her brow furrow, her body suddenly yearning for the brunette's mouth on her clit, feeling as it pulsated, waiting patiently for some relief.

But she was enjoying this too much. Loving how Olivia was slowly making love to her, showing her how much she loved her, wanted her, admired her.

Alex moaned then as she felt a firmness against the sensitive nerves just on the inside of her labia, and she lifted her head and looked down at her wife, panting, as she watched Olivia smiling, her mouth having left her sex temporarily.

"You OK, Babe?" Olivia smiled.

Alex felt her brow knit then as she felt her wife's fingers glide inside easily, and she separated her legs further and nodded, now beginning to pant even more.

Olivia placed her left hand on Alex's right thigh, smoothing it lovingly, her right hand beginning a rhythm, watching her with intensity, making sure the blonde was ready. Olivia moistened her lips again, her hand beginning to go deeper, and then she bit her bottom lip smiling.

Olivia shook her head. "God you're so beautiful when you're like this, Al…so sexy…"

And then Olivia's mouth returned to her body, this time going right to her tiny bud, and Alex's hips bucked up once again as she moaned from the dual sensation that was happening to her.

"God, Olivia…please…that feels so good…" Alex managed.

She felt swirling around her engorged clit then, then a flicking, the brunette gauging which she should continue more of, as that strong hand continued to move in and out of her, the sound of the blonde's wetness evident.

Once Olivia returned to the swirling motion, Alex grabbed her wife's head then and cradled the back, pulling her closer.

"Like that, Liv…just…like…" Alex tried, but she felt her body responding quickly to her wife's proficiency.

Alex's breathing picked up then, her wife now knowing exactly what to do to make her come, and the blonde's hands returned to her own breasts, squeezing her own flesh, feeling her own nipples, as she began a lifting pulsation of her hips, rolling them upward in time with her wife's mouth and digits, as she felt her body rise closer and closer.

"Olivia…" Alex whined, "…go deeper, babe…"

And she felt it then, her wife's hand rotate, and now that spot just behind her pubic bone was getting stimulated, Alex's body responding instantly. And that feeling that started off slowly began to intensify, the drug that was her wife's accomplishment now beginning to burn deep within her core, her inner walls beginning to feel the building of pleasure, that spot being hit just right.

And Alex heard her wife's breathing then, her mouth so consumed that she had no option but to breathe through her nose, her warm breath hitting the blonde's mound, little tiny hums from the brunette, and Alex's head moved back further into the pillow then, her brow wrinkling, her mouth parting as the warmth began to fill her, climbing higher and higher, until her body hit that point of stimulation, eroticism, and then began to move and enjoy the remainder of her climax without direction, without even trying, Olivia continuing to work her lower half as her hips and lower torso jumped with pleasure throughout the remainder of her orgasm.

"Uh…" a high-pitched moan came from the blonde's mouth then and she smiled, lowering her hips back onto the mattress.

Panting, she let her finger tips rest on her breasts, and then felt Olivia's lips begin to kiss her way upward—pelvic bones, lower belly, belly button, ribcage, breasts, nipples once again, cleavage, upper chest, collar bones, neck and then she stopped.

Alex opened her eyes to find her wife smiling above her, those chocolate eyes looking back and forth between her own.

Alex grabbed her wife's face then, just holding her jaw and looking at her. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, Al…" Olivia furrowed her brow still smiling. "Easy to say that after sex." Olivia giggled.

Alex pursed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "Stop, Olivia…it's just…I know I'm too much sometimes…I'm hard to get along with, hard to handle, and I worry more than I should."

Olivia only smiled at her, shifting her weight and moving alongside her on her right. "But…Babe…" Olivia raised herself onto her left elbow, "…after all these years, I _know_ that about you and I get it and I love it. I love everything about you. Even all of your quirks." Olivia kissed her wife's right shoulder then. "You know that, right?" Brown eyes looked at her, that caramel expression now serious.

Alex nodded, feeling the way her wife could always calm her.

"And you know what all of that thinking and worrying about the kids tells me, Al?"

Alex swallowed and shook her head.

"It tells me what am _amazing_ mother you are, worrying about our babies so much." Olivia cocked her head to the side and placed her hand on the blonde's hip, gripping it.

"And that I'm neurotic and high-strung…" Alex offered, making a face.

"Maybe, but...as much as you stress over little things like Theo's shoes, I know that my baby _can_ relax and _can_ enjoy herself…" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows, "… _especially_ in the bedroom…" Olivia chuckled.

"I always have been able to relax when it's just you and me and we just do what we love to do and do so well…" Alex smiled. "It's just that…sometimes everyday life gets in the way and I just need you to remind me when I'm overloaded and need to take a step back…and remember how wonderful this is…" Alex placed her hand on Olivia's forearm and began stroking it.

"So maybe…we should do this more often?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex smiled and nodded. "I think it would definitely help."

"We need to always take time for us, Alex. Just us." Olivia kissed the spot in between her shoulder and right breast. "Right?"

"Absolutely, Liv."

"So, in a month's time. Do we have another date?" Olivia smiled.

"Already in my mental calendar, my love. A standing date with my gorgeous…" Alex cleared her throat, smirking, "… _talented_ wife."

Olivia let her body relax against her then and she rested her cheek on the blonde's upper chest. "Mmmm, talented. I like that."

"When it comes to my body, Liv, you're an expert."

"Mmmm, and an _expert_." Olivia squeezed her even more tightly then. "I like that even better."

Alex lowered her face and kissed the top of her wife's forehead delicately, lovingly. "And thanks again, Babe. I loved every minute of this."

"And it was my pleasure to see you so happy, Alex. That's all I care…" Olivia yawned and moaned, "…about."

Alex closed her eyes and kissed her wife's temple once more, slowly inhaling her scent, and she fell into a peaceful, contented renewed state of blissful slumber with the only woman who could ever bring out the Zen in her.

She smiled as her body succumbed to relaxation, the irreplaceable love of her life in her arms.

* * *

Like it?

Your reviews let me know that you liked it and whether to continue. Please show some support by leaving a word or two in that little box.

Thank you to those of you who always do!


	30. Even Still

**A/N: Kids are 9 and 8. Alex started at the law high school when Theo was 4 and has been working there now for 5 years.**

 **Please favorite and review.**

* * *

 ** _Even Still_**

Alex let go of her canvas school bag and her lap top bag, both hitting the ground with a thud, before she leaned with her left shoulder against the garage door, even that not feeling stable, her body swaying, as her left hand gripped the top and her right hand dug around in her handbag for her garage door opener. Her ankle gave out on her briefly and she stumbled slightly in her bone colored, three-inch heels, giggling in the process.

A car slowly began to creep to the corner in the alley, slowing to make the left turn that would take them to Lexington Avenue, and Alex looked up to find one of their neighbors from three doors down and behind them, Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield and their kids Molly and Rufus in the back seat.

Alex turned her back and moved to flip the lid open that would allow her to enter a code for the door to open.

"Everything OK?" Mr. Sheffield's voice called to her from the rolled-down window of their black, Infinity SUV.

Alex closed her eyes and smiled before she turned and opened them again. "Yeah…I'm good. Just trying to remember my code," she called back before waving and turning her back once more, closing her eyes.

She wouldn't remember the code—couldn't remember it even if her life depended on it.

Not in her present state.

 _0-0-4-7?_

 _0-0-4-9?_

 _0-0-9-something?_

She had no idea, whatsoever, and the way the ground was moving, and she was beginning to sweat, she needed to sit down—and fast.

It was a Friday and her fellow faculty peers had the brilliant idea to take her out for drinks to celebrate her fifth year at the Law High School. She wasn't fit to drive and had left her car at school and she wasn't looking forward to encountering her wife for a couple of reasons. One, Alex and Olivia had attended a dinner party just the previous weekend where the blonde had partaken in too much wine and she had paid for it that very evening and the following day.

And she had made a pact, an agreement, a promise to the brunette that she would not partake in any alcoholic beverages for a while, stating that her lesson had been learned and that she would give her body a chance to cleanse and detox before she had anything again—only salads and raw juices.

Alex closed the lid to the garage code keypad and then her eyes popped open and she gasped. She reached down and into her canvas bag, rooting around for her cell phone, before she felt it and pulled it out.

It was in her phone. She had sent herself a message with the code just for a possible, future time like this one.

She let her thumb lightly rest on the home button and the device vibrated twice, not recognizing her finger print. She placed it there again and it did the same thing.

"Dammit…" she whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Calmly, she set her thumb on the indented circle once more and the screen came to life. She could now feel a bead of sweat begin to trickle down in between her shoulder blades and another begin along the top of her scalp, both making their descent. If she didn't get inside soon, she would sweat through her light tan, skirt suit and then her wife would really wonder what happened to her. It had been an unusually warm end of May and the heat the citizens of Manhattan had been experiencing thus far only hinted to the kind of summer the city would have.

Her thumb swiped quickly as she scrolled through her emails, not remembering exactly when she sent it, but knew it was within the past couple of months.

Then, a noise on the other side of the large, heavy door. Her wife going in the garage for something? She pressed her ear to the aluminum and listened, hearing the door leading to the kitchen close again.

She looked back at her phone and spotted the one message she needed and tapped on it, revealing the code on the screen in front of her. _5-6-4-8_.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. She wasn't even close. She punched in the code and the large door sprang to life, squeaking and shrieking its movement as she closed the lid to the punch pad.

She waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity as it slowly lifted. She needed to get inside quickly before Olivia noticed that she was on foot.

Hastily, she grabbed her bag and purse from the ground and slung them over her shoulder as she moved toward the door that would lead her to the kitchen. Turning the knob, she immediately heard the sound of the TV—the evening news playing to her left in the distance—and then Theo talking—most likely to Olivia—at the table.

She entered and closed the door behind her as she spoke, attempting her best _I've-only-had-one-drink_ voice. "Hello!" she chirped, watching as Olivia poked her head out sideways from the right.

"Hey, Babe. How was your..." she cleared her throat, "... _meeting_?" Olivia winked and smiled, moving into view. Alex could now see that she was holding a pot and continuing to stir something, wearing jeans and a well-worn, white t-shirt, dish towel draped over her shoulder, her hair in a loose ponytail.

And, God, she looked so sexy.

The way those loose tendrils were framing her face, the cocoa hue of that soft skin, those full lips as she placed the wooden spoon into her mouth and tasted whatever it was she was cooking.

Alex felt her mouth part and then she swallowed hard and just stood there, watching her.

Olivia laughed and continued to stir. "You OK, Al?"

Alex nodded and finally began to move forward, doing her best not to weave or waver. She set her bags on a kitchen island stool and smiled at her wife. "I'm good, Babe. How was your day?"

Olivia leaned in and pecked her quickly and gently on the lips. She pulled away and smiled, narrowing her eyes. "It was good…" She furrowed her brow.

"Mommy!" Theo beamed getting up from the kitchen table and running toward her, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her backside.

"Hey, my love. How are you, Theo?" She cradled the back of his head, feeling his silky locks on her fingertips. "How was your day?"

"Good, Mommy." He pulled away and looked up at her, smiling. "I got a hundred on my spelling test!" he beamed.

"That's amazing, Theo. Good job!" She held his face in her hands and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Theo moved away then and returned to the table and re-seated himself, taking his fork into his hand.

"I told you she'd be proud, Theo." Olivia took a colander full of pasta out of the basin of the sink and dumped it out on a large, white plate. "The girls are coming down. They're washing their hands," Olivia offered, now pouring a red meat sauce over penne pasta on a platter. "I still don't get how they can get marker all over their hands _every_ time they use them." Olivia giggled. "And every single color, too." She took the dish to the table and set it in the middle before returning to the counter next to the stove and standing, taking the spoons from the salad bowl and beginning to mix.

Alex moved closer then, creeping up to her wife on her left, watching her.

She moved up behind her and then placed her left hand on her wife's upper left arm and put her chin on her left shoulder, looking down at the view.

Olivia leaned over and kissed her temple quickly, briefly pausing her mixing. "You sure you're OK?"

Alex nodded, looking down at the thinness of her wife's shirt, the navy blue bra that was visible through the translucence. "This is a really sheer top, Liv," Alex husked, now bringing her right hand to Olivia's other upper arm and pressing her front to her wife's back.

"Well…" Olivia set the serving spoons down then and turned around, now encased by Alex against the counter, "…we're at home, and I knew it would be just us…" Olivia's eyes scanned her face and then roamed downward along her upper torso and then back upward. "Is it a problem?" The brunette's smile was wide.

Alex shook her head. "No…" she cleared her throat, "…just…" She took a deep breath, her eyes going back to her wife's cleavage and upper chest, "…a distraction."

Olivia's grin broadened further, her eyes narrowing once more. "How much did you have?"

Alex held onto her wife's waist for support and pressed her lower body into hers. "One?"

"One? Two? Ten?"

Alex furrowed her brow and jutted her lower lip outward. "I did not have ten."

Olivia began chuckling. "Alexandra Benson-Cabot. I _know_ you and the only time you _ever_ pout is when you've had more than _one_ glass of wine."

"I didn't have wine, Liv." Alex lifted her chin to the ceiling but couldn't fight the smirk she could feel coming on." The smirk became a giggle, which turned into a full-out guffaw.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and took her into a hug, holding her tightly, Alex reciprocating, burying her face in her neck, inhaling her essence, getting lost in her hold. They began to sway ever-so-slightly.

* * *

Her wife was absolutely, positively, undeniably drunk. She wasn't sure how it happened, but the top three buttons on her blouse were even buttoned the wrong way—off by one—and her ponytail looked like one of the twin's after a long day of school. Her blonde wisps were everywhere, pieces hanging out, mascara smudged beneath her eyes.

Her wife hadn't been at the bar long, according to the time she had been there which was a little over an hour ,celebrating her years there at the high school—but these days, it didn't take much for the blonde to feel the effects of even a little bit of alcohol.

Olivia could feel her swaying, that she could barely keep herself upright in her arms, could smell the liquor on her breath that was radiating so close to her own mouth, could see the glassiness in her eyes, the goofy grin on her face.

The flush in her cheeks.

Olivia knew that flush all too well. Not only did it mean her wife had had more than one drink, it also meant that she was turned on. The pink hue that ran from her cheeks, downward along her neck and into her upper chest was always a dead giveaway to her wife's arousal.

"Why don't I help you upstairs and you can change and splash some cold water on your face before dinner?" Olivia suggested.

Alex bit her lip and smiled before moaning. "I wish we could do that and then let me have my way with you…" she oozed leaning in and pressing her mouth to the brunette's jaw and sucking softly.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, lifting her chin upward. "That can come later."

"And I can make it up the stairs by myself, Babe." Alex kissed the other side of her jaw then. "I don't want the kids to think something's wrong with Mommy," she giggled.

"They've seen you like this, Al. They just don't know what it means…what it is…"

"Well…" Alex pulled away then and let her gaze move back to the brunette's bosom, "…I think I've always been able to act fairly normal."

Olivia smiled. "Good luck with that, Al. I know you must have had whiskey and I'd say you had about four." Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Am I right?"

Alex bit her lower lip again and shook her head, those blue eyes now looking at her. "I don't know how you do it."

Olivia leaned in closer, her mouth only millimeters from her own. "Because I know you," she whispered before planting a soft, gentle kiss on her wife's mouth, feeling as Alex's mouth parted for more.

Alex moaned her dissatisfaction at the ending of the kiss, her displeasure written along her face.

"Remember? More later, Babe," Olivia offered.

"You promise?"

"Pass up on the invitation to have your _way_ with me? Never." Olivia winked and slapped the blonde's backside gently. "Now, go on up. Dinner's ready. Tell the girls to hurry."

" _I_ give the commands in this marriage," Alex joked, smiling, now beginning to walk down the wooden hallway, swerving ever-so-slightly.

"OK, Al." Olivia folded her arms.

"And don't ever forget it," she added, now reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"I won't forget it," Olivia promised.

Olivia took the large salad bowl to the table and set it next to the pasta, looking at Theo who was drinking from a large glass of milk.

"Mommy was talking funny, Mama."

"She was, baby." Olivia sat and placed her napkin on her lap. "She's tired. That's all. Long days make you tired and you know how it's hard to move when you're that sleepy? Even your mouth?"

Theo nodded and then set his glass down.

Olivia smiled at him. "But she'll get some sleep tonight…"

The brunette smiled as she took the bowl and began serving herself some salad, wondering to herself if her wife would still be amorous in a couple of hours or if, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she would be out like a light. Only time would tell.

* * *

Alex moved up to her wife at the bathroom sink, watching her as she brushed her teeth in her beige, silk bathrobe, body shaking, parts wobbling, those cocoa eyes looking at her in the reflection. The blonde moved in closer then and wasted no time in reaching around her wife's voluptuous form and letting her hands cup both of her breasts, the location on the brunette she had had her eyes glued on all evening.

She held their unharnessed weight in her hands, feeling their warm heaviness, and let her face bury in her wife's neck once more, inhaling her essence.

Olivia leaned forward and spit and then rinsed her mouth out, Alex leaning forward to follow her movements, and then she returned to standing upright, Alex continuing to hold her breasts in her hands.

The blonde let her thumbs then run along peaked nipples, eliciting a moan from her wife, her head falling back onto Alex's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Keep going," Olivia whispered.

Alex continued to use light fingertips to arouse her breasts, the evidence of her incitement evident now against the thin fabric. The blonde continued with her right hand and let her left untie the belt, parting the lapels before now letting her bare hands come into contact with her silky, warm flesh—skin on skin.

Alex returned her palms to those glorious globes and held them once more, hearing her wife's breathing next to her right ear, gradually deepening, gradually quickening, and she let her thumb and forefinger begin a light pinching as she rolled those light brown nipples in her digits, Olivia letting out another moan of pleasure.

Alex's eyes moved downward then, along her ribcage, her upper belly, her lower belly, until it reached her neat strip of hair, the blonde's mouth instantly salivating in her hypersensitive state.

She wanted her mouth on her. She wanted her mouth on her soon. She wanted to taste Olivia on her tongue, on her lips, smell her essence, her arousal.

Alex felt her own heartrate increase as the thoughts of being in between her wife's thighs began to swim around her mind, her own lower half twinging, heating from the prospect.

Alex fully cupped her wife's breasts again and turned her face to whisper in her ear. "Let's go to the bed."

Olivia only nodded quickly and lifted her head off of her shoulder.

They moved into the bedroom and Olivia stopped next to the bed and let her robe slide down her arms and onto the floor, the two facing each other, looking at each other. The brunette smiled.

"I did have four whiskeys."

"I don't care, Al." Olivia's face was serious.

"I care. I want you to know. I know I sa—"

And Olivia's hand was on her mouth then, her face close.

"I don't care, Alex. You were celebrating. And besides…" Olivia's smile broadened, "…I like it when you're this way."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "A sloppy drunk?"

"Not sloppy. Although…you're shirt…"

"Yeah, I saw my shirt when I changed, Liv. You could have told me."

"You were too cute."

"I'm glad you thought so," Alex replied.

"No. I like it when you're all sexed up, Al. When I can see it in your face, when you look at me like you do. After being married and having kids and the years that have passed and to see you look at me like that still…it's…it's everything, Babe."

Alex nodded. "And it won't ever stop, Liv."

Olivia nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I know it won't."

"And now…we _both_ need to shut up…because…" Alex shoved Olivia backward onto the bed, "…I'm about to make sure that you _know_ that it will never stop." Alex crawled upward and hovered over her wife. "OK?"

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia smiled. "Whatever you say, chief."

Alex shook her head and leaned in, kissing Olivia's collarbone gently. "And I also know we don't have much time…"

"No, we don't…" Olivia leaned her head back on the pillow, brown eyes watching her.

Alex kissed her way down her wife's body—cleavage, breasts, nipples, rib cage, belly, hips, until she made her way to her wife's sex, letting her hands slowly massage her wife's toned, caramel thighs as she looked at her folds.

Alex bit her lower lip and smiled up at her wife, both thinking the same thing.

" _Please_ , Alex," Olivia whispered. She bent her knees then and spread her legs wider, demonstrating her readiness, her eagerness to feel the blonde's mouth on her.

It had been a while—a while for the ladies, anyway—and Alex put them at about three weeks of going without. She knew that, looking at her wife's hyper-sexual demeanor, it wouldn't take long for Olivia to come. Which was fine with her because she wasn't feeling quite one-hundred percent at that moment.

She was horny as hell, but her stomach had begun letting her know that her decision earlier hadn't been the best one for her.

Alex let her mouth hover over her wife's now-glistening folds, letting her hot breath run along her slit, Olivia's legs parting further.

She felt hands in her hair then, Olivia bringing her closer, wanting to feel her so desperately. She thought she would come earlier from just touching her, but it seemed she was holding out for this very moment.

Slowly she let her parted lips touch her wife, instantly sucking, bringing the soft skin into her mouth gently, letting her tongue swirl along the silky flesh, the brunette moaning above her, those strong fingers clenching her locks even more firmly.

"If you…" Olivia began, "…touch my clit…Babe…I'll be…"

And Alex knew what she was going to say and so she didn't allow her tongue or lips to touch the sensitive protrusion. Instead, she focused on her labia, letting her tongue swipe up and down, taking the fleshy pieces into her mouth, playing with her wet slit and parting it further.

Her wife was more ready than she anticipated, but she wanted to draw it out, even if only a little bit, allow her to enjoy her pleasure for as long as possible.

Alex continued, her tongue and mouth working, exploring all areas except the one mentioned, and then she felt her wife firmly grab her hair and the blonde looked up.

* * *

Panting, Olivia looked down at her wife, wondering why she was teasing her. She wanted to come. Desperately. It had been almost three weeks since they had made love and had gotten off, and right now, the brunette didn't want games, didn't want foreplay. She wanted that wave of warm euphoria to run throughout her body.

"Babe…" Olivia breathed, "… _please_ …"

Alex smiled and then lowered her head again. Olivia leaned her head back into the pillow again and felt her wife continue the same motions, still avoiding her now throbbing nub. She raised her head again and looked at her.

"I swear to God, Alex. If you don't, I will." Olivia reached down with her right hand then and touched herself, feeling how engorged it was, how ready she was.

She felt Alex's hand then, pushing hers away, and then that full, wet mouth on her clit. And her body bucked upward, her hips raising, her body so ready. She gritted her teeth as her wife stimulated her just right, lightly biting it, and she came undone within a matter of seconds, squealing her release as quietly as she could as the euphoria rolled throughout her and her orgasm completed. She lowered her hips as she came down, still breathing heavily, and then felt her wife move off and away from her.

She heard the bathroom door close firmly.

She heard the lid raise up.

She heard her wife expelling her stomach.

And she couldn't help but smile.

As much as Alex had an aversion to the brunette seeing her throw up, she wanted to be there. She stood and grabbed her robe from the floor and stepped to the closed bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Al?"

Alex moaned on the other side and Olivia could hear another round enter the toilet.

"Babe?"

The toilet flushed then and then footsteps and then the door opened. As Olivia entered, Alex moved to the sink and began brushing her teeth.

Olivia moved up to her, smiling. "Feel better?"

"Uh, God, Liv. So disgusting. And so romantic and sexy."

"As long as that wasn't because my lady business might need a little work."

Alex smiled around her toothbrush. "Absolutely not. Your…" she spit, "…lady business is as beautiful as ever." She stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and began brushing again, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, Al. Don't." Olivia wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I will always think you're sexy and you, apparently, will always think I'm sexy. Thick forest and vomit and all…" Olivia began giggling.

Alex spit and rinsed her mouth and then stood upright, both just looking at each other in the mirror. "The grass might be growing back in, but it's definitely not a forest, Babe." Alex smiled.

Olivia clenched her more firmly. "And that wasn't vomit. It was a cleansing."

They both chuckled.

"And I still want you, Liv."

"Even still?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Even still…but…" Alex turned then and wrapped her arms around her. "I think I need to sleep."

"You sure?"

Alex nodded.

"Then let's go to sleep, my love."

They held hands and turned off the light and made their way to the bed. Alex slipped in and Olivia moved up behind her, wrapping her arm around her once more, and they drifted off into a contented sleep, both knowing that nothing could ever deter the other, no matter what.


	31. Come Here, I Miss You

**A/N: Here's that idea of them having sex in a semi-public place. The kids are 7 and 6.**

* * *

 _ **Come Here, I Miss You**_

Another hectic month. A whirlwind of working, appointments, sick kids, driving to ballet, to soccer, to play dates. The month of May had been long, tireless, and constantly exhausting. Now, just coming to a close, the kids about to get out of school in another week, it was time to finally relax with the future intent of spending time with family and with each other.

Alex stepped off of the last step on this Friday morning at 6:30 and headed down the wooden pathway that would lead to the kitchen and living room, listening to the distinct sound of a stainless steel spoon tinkling lightly against ceramic and Olivia's yawn and then a slow, low moan.

And that little sound went straight to her core.

She moved closer, sidling up to her wife, briefly watching those strong, smooth, caramel hands stir the contents of her coffee before the brunette looked up, both now smirking at one another.

"Good morning, Babe," Olivia began.

"Good morning to you, Liv…" Alex moved even closer then and let her mouth hover over the brunette's as she leaned in closer. The blonde slowly pressed her mouth to her wife's and let her lips linger there, feeling the softness, smelling her essence. Alex moaned into the kiss and smiled against Olivia's mouth before pulling away. "Mmmmm…nice."

Olivia began laughing as she took her lower lip in between her teeth.

" _What_ , Liv?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

Olivia only shook her head, her body still jostling in her silk, eggplant purple robe. She took the spoon from the mug and set it on the counter before lifting it to her mouth and turning her body to face her. She took a small sip, cocoa eyes hovering over the rim.

"I _miss_ you…" Alex swallowed, hearing the emotion in her own voice. She smiled and cocked her head to the side as she reached for her wife's hips and placed firm hands there.

Olivia nodded and took another sip before setting the cup down on the counter and mirroring the blonde's actions. "I know. I've been thinking…"

Alex took a deep breath, just watching the beauty in front of her. "About?"

"You and me."

Alex couldn't help the broad smile that she felt forming on her face. "That's a pretty big thought, Liv."

"It is. And…we've been so busy…we just haven't had any time to ourselves… _just us_ …"

"And I'm feeling it, Babe."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. " _Feeling_ it?"

Alex nodded, bringing her lips inward. "My…uh…lady parts have been… _longing_ for you."

Olivia's laughter filled the space of the kitchen now and she threw her head backward, her entire body shaking.

Alex squeezed her waist firmly before letting her hands slide around to her wife's backside and squeezing the bulbousness with equal fervor. "Stop, Liv. I know _you're_ feeling it, too."

Alex watched her wife's expression change then, her smile dropping, her expression serious, and she nodded.

"Our sex life…it's hard, Al."

"I know. Trust me. If we're not exhausted, we're with the kids. If we're not at work, we're at soccer or ballet or karate class. If we're not working at home, we're making dinner or doing laundry. But…" Alex pulled her wife into a hug, needing to feel her body against her own, needing the touch, the warmth, the softness. She took a deep breath and let her mouth and nose turn into her wife's neck, inhaling her scent. "We _need_ to spend time together…alone…my body _needs_ you…"

Olivia nodded against her, those strong hands now moving upward along her back, clenching her rib cage, their bodies pressed as one. "I know…me, too."

They held each other for a few moments, just relishing in their embrace.

"Meet me for lunch today. Come to _Haven House_ ," Olivia husked against her ear.

Alex's eyes popped open and she smiled. "For _lunch_?"

Olivia began laughing again. "For…a _form_ of lunch…"

Alex smiled again and held her wife even more firmly. "I think I might be able to swing by…for _lunch_ …"

"Then it's a date," Olivia whispered against her shoulder. "Bring your appetite."

* * *

Olivia's eyes scanned over the case file in her hand—a copy of the rap sheet of the husband of a woman who was being considered for _Haven House's_ services. Grand larceny, assault with a deadly weapon, arson, rape. It was like a Wikipedia page that listed all of the possible offenses in the criminal system because this guy seemed to have inflicted every type of crime on society that had ever existed.

The brunette felt her reading glasses slip lower on her nose just as she heard a light knock on her closed office door. Rather than adjust them, she slipped them from her face and set them to the right of her opened lap top and looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and her gorgeous, leggy wife came into view—fitted, dark gray pencil skirt, a billowy, dark floral, high-neck, silk blouse with an equally puffy scarf-like tie in front, her hair in a low ponytail, her glasses on.

And that smile.

That smirk.

That all-knowing expression as she entered and then closed the door behind her, those blue eyes never once leaving her own.

"Hi there, Detective." Alex's nostrils flared briefly as she continued to smile.

"How's everything, Counselor? Good morning?" Olivia leaned back and interlocked her fingers and placed them on her lower belly, just eyeing her wife.

Alex moved around the desk then, slowly, letting her right forefinger trace along the lacquered wood of the large monstrosity the brunette was comfortable behind, until she was standing directly to her right. The blonde let her left knee lightly tap her wife's right thigh as she towered above her.

Olivia let her eyes begin at her wife's long legs, then let them float upward along her hips, her belly, the sides of her backside, her waist, her breasts behind that thin chiffon fabric, up to that partially concealed, milky neck, and then that mouth. She let her gaze linger on those full, ruby lips briefly before her focus moved to crystal, ocean blue eyes.

"You're early," Olivia declared in a rasp before clearing her throat and moving to stand. She had removed her blazer a little while prior and was now only in a cream, silk blouse and a pair of black jeans.

"I thought we could start our… _lunch_ …a little early."

Olivia moved into her wife then and placed her hands on those slender hips, their bellies just millimeters from the other's. She eyed the door then—closed, but not securely private—and then looked back at her wife, smiling. "Uh…I think we need to…" She looked at the closed door again.

"Shall I?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia only nodded, watching as her wife stepped to the door and turned the lock, looking over her left shoulder at the brunette as she did so, that sexual intrigue still present along her expression.

Olivia swallowed as she felt her heart beat begin to quicken, watching as Alex stalked slowly toward her.

They had never done anything like this before. Not in all of the years they had known each other or had been working together. Not once had either of them wanted to risk anything as precious as the careers they loved so much, the careers they respected so much, had worked so hard to maintain, the reputations that they had worked so hard for, just for a little sexual release.

But…there was a first time for everything. She had already premeditated on all of the possible scenarios and outcomes.

Olivia smiled and bit her lower lip and moved around to the front of her office desk and then leaned her backside against it, still watching as her wife moved toward her, untying the bow on the front of her silky blouse.

She knew that her two front desk receptionists were already at lunch as of ten minutes ago. She also knew that the doctors and nurses often ate either out at a restaurant or in the staff lounge daily and were on the extreme other side of the significantly massive building and that being bothered or interrupted during this hour of lunchtime was highly unlikely.

In the almost eight years she had been working at this establishment, Olivia had already weighed all of the possibilities numerous times and had considered the what ifs and when's and where's about what could and might happen on many occasions.

Alex stalked closer then and Olivia parted her legs, allowing her wife to step in between her thighs as she placed her hands on the blonde's hips and the two looked at each other.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked her wife over, smiling.

"You're nervous?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia's gaze went straight to her wife's, seeing that her wife knew exactly what she was feeling. She nodded slowly. "I…I want you _so_ badly, Babe. I…we're not used to this…waiting so long…but…"

Alex inched even closer then, Olivia feeling her wife's firm left upper thigh press further into her core. The brunette couldn't help but to close her eyes a little too long before feeling her mouth part and letting out a slow, deep breath. She opened them back up to see an empathetic expression.

Olivia continued, "…when we get home…you always look so beautiful and I always want you so much, but…by ten o'clock and everything's done…we're so…"

"Zombie-like?" Alex smiled and let light fingertips begin to caress the brunette's shoulders, dancing along them, her gaze still intent on her own.

Olivia nodded. "Both of us. So I thought…" Olivia's grin broadened.

"We should get it on earlier in the day? When we're a little fresher?" Alex offered.

Olivia swallowed again and nodded fervently. "But we can't get caught, Babe." Olivia squeezed her wife's hips before then sliding her palms around and cupping her wife's backside. "Not _here_."

Alex's face got closer and she let her mouth hover over her own. "I would _never_ risk my big, bad ass detective wife's stellar and well-renowned reputation and would _never_ allow it to be compromised." Alex placed her hands on either side of her wife's face, eyeing her mouth. "We just have to go back to our premarital days of silently stealth-like orgasms we had while we cohabited with my parents and my brother." Alex smiled. "Remember?"

At the mention of their engagement period, a flood of sensations—both emotional and sexual—flooded the brunette and she felt a surge of repressed desire. She grabbed her wife's face, eagerly pressing her mouth to the blonde's. Alex moaned into the kiss and widened her lips, allowing entrance of Olivia's tongue, their two mouths now working at a feverish pace.

The kiss broke briefly and Olivia spun her wife around so that Alex's ass was on top of the edge of the desk then and the brunette made quick work to reach for the hem of her skirt and begin to hastily tug it upward. Olivia felt hands on her own clothing then, her belt being unbuckled, her button being unfastened, her zipper being slid downward. The brunette finally got her wife's skirt up to her waist, Alex removing herself from sitting only briefly to facilitate it, their mouths continuing to work feverishly over the other's, their breathing heavy, no vocal sounds being made.

And then Olivia slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her wife's hose and panties and instantly found her warmth, the sensation along her fingertips like warm, slick satin, and she closed her eyes and pulled away from the kiss as she felt the gentle pads of her wife's slender fingers touch her own warmth, feeling the tease of those adept digits against the entrance of her opening, lightly pressing inside.

Olivia panted against her wife's ear now, the two ladies' hands having found each other's warmth, both knowing what came next, and both being incredibly ready.

"We…" the brunette panted, "…we can't make noise," she whispered. "But…I need… _please_ …Al…"

And then she felt her wife's fingers enter her and she let her head lean back slightly, relishing in the sensation as she pushed her own inside Alex's body.

Alex let out a slight, low moan, only soft enough for Olivia to hear. "Sorry…" she whispered.

Olivia smiled and then felt her expression turn serious once more as the two began a slow, comfortable, yet quick rhythm inside the other. With every thrust was a gasp from each, bodies being lifted upward slightly, their kissing having stopped in favor of being pressed to one another, chins on shoulders, focusing on what they were doing and what was being done to them.

Then...the sound of plastic on wood? _A bucket?_

Metal hitting plastic? _The handle hitting the side?_

And a slight triple knock?

Both ladies stopped and Alex gasped against her ear, Olivia able to feel her wife's walls swollen around her fingers, able to feel her wife's own stilled digits inside of her.

Then, a definite jingling of keys.

"Shit," Olivia whispered as she heard metal on metal now, the metallic jangling of fifty or so keys being tossed around on a ring, and she quickly removed her hand from her wife's sex, her wife's clothing.

The two stepped away from each other and Olivia took in and let out a huge breath as she began re-buttoning and re-zipping her pants and began tucking her blouse back in.

Alex looked as though a quick recovery wasn't a possibility—her cheeks flushed, her mouth parted, her hair disheveled, her blouse unbuttoned, her skirt still around her waist. Her wife had been just almost right there and the way she looked at that moment—sexually shaken—Olivia knew that she needed a moment or two to get herself situated and presentable once more—not the 2 seconds it would take for whoever was on the other side of the door to make it inside of her office.

"The closet, Al," Olivia advised.

She watched her wife walk, on shaky legs, to the small, two-foot by two-foot storage closet and step inside, closing the door behind her.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath just as the door opened.

"Oh, Mrs. Benson-Cabot. I'm so sorry." It was Morris, the day custodian and handyman for _Haven House_. "I knocked…"

"Hi, Morris. Don't worry about it." Olivia smiled and moved around to her desk chair and sat, letting another heavy breath out.

"My eyes…I can't see these keys anymore. Maybe I need reading glasses," he chuckled.

Olivia smiled and lifted the folder she had been perusing, when her wife came in, from the table. "I had to get them a couple of years ago, Morris." She looked up at him. "It happens to the best of us."

"I suppose it do. Say…" Morris began, "...Jesse at reception said you had a rod on your window blinds that's broken? I was gonna fix it."

Olivia smiled again, her eyes flitting to the closed closet door. "Sounds good, Morris, but…"

Morris stopped, his expression worried. "Oh…you were busy with your work. I'm sorry. I just barged in here. Should I come back later?"

Olivia tried another smile and raised her eyebrows. "Maybe in a half hour?"

Morris smiled and grabbed the bill of his army green cap. "You got it, Mrs. Benson-Cabot. I gotta get all my tools anyway." He began heading toward the door. "See you in half an hour."

Olivia watched as the door was closed and she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard the small squeak of the storage closet door being opened and she looked in that direction and saw a sight that she couldn't help but chuckle at.

Alex, although now put together, still had that rosy hue in her cheeks, that look of a woman who had been ripped from the throes of pleasure, and she was sure her face held the same sentiments.

"You OK, Al?" Olivia giggled.

"Not really," Alex offered, stepping closer. "I heard that your handyman is coming back." Alex moved to stand next to her again, this time on her left side.

Olivia nodded up at her. "I'm afraid so."

Alex leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away and hovering. "I'm gonna go." She smiled. "It could have been great."

"Almost was," Olivia agreed.

"We have that party for the new 1-6 transfers at the precinct at seven tonight. Don't forget." Alex stood erect.

"I won't forget. Jonathan's coming over at what time to get the kids?" Olivia placed the papers inside of a manila folder and then lifted them, tapping all against the surface to straighten and stack them before she set them back down.

"Six-thirty, Liv. And we have to be ready."

"OK, Babe," Olivia winked. "See you back at home?"

"With a great memory of today and my still-unsatisfied lady business?" Alex raised her eyebrows as she headed to the door. She turned and smirked at the brunette. "You bet, Liv."

With that, Alex headed out the door, closed it behind her, and was gone.

Olivia closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face and ran them over it roughly before suddenly feeling the tug of hunger in her belly, the swollen slickness in between her legs.

She placed her hands on the arm rests of her desk chair and decided to continue with her day. They might not have had the chance to be satisfied, but maybe their chance would come sometime that day.

Olivia hoped this would be true.

* * *

Olivia sat at the foot of the bed and slipped the back strap of her leopard print pumps onto her left foot, completing her look. She fluffed her hair and then watched as her wife emerged from the closet, holding a purple, cap-sleeved fitted dress on a hanger.

They had both just gotten back from various kid's events after school, had fed them, and had just a little while to get ready before Jonathan came to pick them up to babysit them for the evening while they attended the new transferees welcome party.

Olivia eyed her wife who was only in a lacy ecru bra and panty set, her hair already in a low chignon for whatever ensemble she chose for the evening. The brunette leaned back and placed her hands behind her, arms straight, as she watched the blonde beauty in front of her.

"I think I'll wear this," Alex offered, slipping the garment from the hanger. She then stepped back into the closet to place the hanger back on the rod.

Olivia stood then and moved towards the closet, waiting for her wife to emerge.

When Alex did, the blonde gasped, surprised at Olivia's proximity and the fact that she was right there.

"Babe? I gotta get dressed." Alex tried to get around Olivia, but Olivia took the dress from her hands and then let it drop to the carpeted floor.

Olivia then backed her wife against the closet door and let her mouth press against the side of her neck.

"Olivia…" Alex breathed, lifting her chin to accommodate her wife's movements. "I gotta…" Alex moaned then as Olivia let her tongue swipe upward along the column of her neck.

Olivia's right hand slipped inside her wife's panties and she began to stroke her lower lips slowly, continuing what she had begun hours prior.

"God, Liv…" Alex husked.

"You think you could... _quickly_?" Olivia continued kissing along her wife's silky, alabaster neck.

"I think…maybe…" Alex tried.

Olivia smiled and then slowly began slipping two digits inside, feeling Alex's thighs widen, hearing that low, slow breath being emitted, watching as her chin lifted upward.

Olivia began a slow tempo then, hearing the remnants of her wife's earlier excitement, feeling how ready she already was. Panting then, exhales with every thrust, and Olivia pulled her face away to watch her wife. Alex's eyes were closed, rolling slightly, her mouth parted, puffy breaths being emitted. The blonde slid her hands around to her wife's backside then and Olivia could feel her squeezing firmly, gripping more intensely with every propellation upward.

"Huh…" Alex's voice was unrecognizable, "…I'm…mmm…uh…" she cried.

And then the bedroom door was opened, being flung open, the knob on the other side hitting the opposite wall with force.

"Mama!" Grace's voice then.

Olivia quickly moved away and Alex grabbed the dress from the floor to cover herself, both now breathing heavily. Alex stepped back into the closet and Olivia turned to face what was now all three children inside the bedroom.

The brunette folded her arms and stepped closer, putting on her best upset mommy face. "Whose idea was it to burst in without knocking?" She raised her eyebrows.

The kids looked suddenly guilty—all three of them.

Theo spoke, "Isabel made the toilet overflow!"

"Did not!" she yelled.

"Did too!" Theo and Grace scowled back at their blue-eyed sibling.

"Did you, Iz?"

Isabel's huge eyes filled with remorse then and she shook her head. "No, Mama."

Olivia moved even closer then and squatted in front of their daughter, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you?"

"I thought it would go down," Isabel offered before lifting the charm on Olivia's gold necklace and beginning to study it.

"What was it, Baby?" Olivia watched Isabel's fingers play with the charm.

"That roll thing."

"The toilet paper roll?" Olivia questioned.

Isabel nodded.

"And the water's everywhere!" Theo bellowed.

"And it got the rug!" Grace added.

Olivia stood then and held her left hand out as Isabel took it. She held out her right and Grace took that one. "Let's go see what's going on." She turned slightly to find her wife exiting the closet, her dress now on. She turned fully then and let go of the girls' hands, cradling the backs of each of their heads. "You OK, Al?"

"Just fine, Olivia."

"I'll deal with this. You get ready." Olivia winked at her wife. "OK?"

Alex smirked. "OK, Babe. Thanks."

"No problem." She held out her hands again and their girls took them. "OK. Let's see how we can fix this. Sound good?"

The kids nodded and the four headed out of the bedroom, just as the downstairs doorbell rang.

* * *

The party was fairly lively. The age group of the new transfers from the Bronx and Brooklyn all within the 25-35 age range, and the alcohol had been flowing, and raucousness even more so.

But Alex only had her mind on one thing—her wife. Olivia looked so sexy in a black leather, knee-length slim skirt that hugged her hips and ass, a deep gray silk blouse, and three-inch animal-print stilettos, her hair down and wavy, and the way Alex had been started and stopped so many times throughout the day that day, her body was screaming for sixty-seconds alone with her wife. The way her body was primed already, she knew it wouldn't take any longer than that.

Alex took another glass of Chardonnay from the drink table and then turned back to the crowd, watching as her wife finished up her conversation with another officer and then began heading her way. She had her own glass of wine in her hand—Merlot—and her gaze was penetrating as she moved up to her.

"Having fun?" Alex asked, eyeing her wife's mouth as the brunette took a sip.

Olivia nodded and then swallowed. "Yeah. You?"

"Hearing about my wife being wrapped toga-like in a sheet and dancing in the rain on the lawn of your dorm when you were at Sienna?" Alex smirked. "Yeah, I'd say that story made my evening."

Olivia bit her lower lip and smiled. "You liked that, huh?"

"You've never told me that story."

"No…I haven't…" Olivia's eyes were intense once more.

"What, Babe?"

Olivia studied her then and then licked her lips. "I think we should do something else that might make your evening even better than that story did." Olivia smiled then.

"Oh, yeah?"

Olivia nodded devilishly. "You know that small closet just next to the elevators?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Yeah?"

"It locks." That was all Olivia said. She casually set her wine down on the drink table and then turned, heading out of the room, saying "hi" to a couple of people on her way out, and glancing backward at the blonde one last time before she disappeared around the corner.

Alex felt her breathing come quicker then, her wife's swaying backside and that lustful gaze the last thing she saw. The blonde set her own glass down then and looked around. Everyone was in conversation, laughing, talking, music playing, some dancing, some eating. She took a deep breath and straightened her dress before letting her focus go to the exit and letting her legs guide her to the same path that her wife had taken, hoping that she would soon find some sort of release from all of her patience that day.

* * *

Huffs of strained breath exiting her mouth with every thrust. Her wife's tender lips on her neck and collar bone. Those skilled digits inside of her.

And then those words that always did it for the blonde: _Come for me, Alex._

Olivia husked it against her ear and the blonde felt her body tense, felt her walls tighten briefly before she felt the undeniable warmth of a long-awaited climax, her body releasing in quick, pulsating torrents as her wife continued to pump inside of her.

Alex let a small whimper escape her lips as the last of the pulsations made their way through her core. She felt her wife's lips on her jaw line once more and then felt the weight of the brunette's forehead on her shoulder.

"Finally," Alex whispered, leaning her head back onto the wall behind her.

Olivia began chuckling in front of her and she lifted her head and looked at her. "Does my baby feel good?"

"Jesus. You have no idea, Liv."

Olivia kissed her chin then. "Worth the wait?"

Alex nodded quickly. "It always is…" Alex lifted the back of her head off of the wall then and looked at her wife intently. "It's always worth the wait with you, my love." Alex cupped her wife's face with her right hand.

Olivia pressed her mouth to the blonde's and the kiss was slow, meaningful. She pulled away and smiled. "I'm glad."

"You ready to go?" Alex questioned.

"How about I get my hand out of you and out of your underwear first?" Olivia smiled.

"Probably a good idea," Alex offered, beginning to giggle.

Olivia slipped her hand from her wife's sex and from her panties and then placed her hands on her hips. "So…all is good? I helped?"

Alex nodded. "And let's go home so I can help _you_ out, too. OK?"

Olivia smiled. "Absolutely agreed, Al." Olivia stepped away and held her left hand out as the blonde placed her own into it. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: You like it? Please review.

Thank you to those of you who consistently read and review and who have bene faithful throughout these years and haven't abandoned me and/or my writing completely. I appreciate it more than you know.

Please review. It's what keeps this author going. Thanks!


	32. Down

A/N: This was inspired by the 5th Harmony Song, "Down". The kids would be around 8 and 7.

This will be my last _**Hot and Heavy**_ chapter. I will continue _**Memories**_ , as well, through 100 before I stop that completely, as well. So, about 13 more chapter of the **_Memories_ ** section.

Look for a heart-felt author's note at the end of chapter 100.

As a few of you might have noticed, I just haven't been writing.

But to those of you who have noticed and have been so loyal with reading and reviews over the past few years, it's been a real treat to write for and entertain you with these ladies and their lives.

Thank you to all who have consistently been readers, reviewers, and have shown me love. It's never too late to favorite and follow. As I say it brings readers. I know, personally, it takes me to stories. If a story doesn't have people marking it as a favorite, some don't bother so thank you to those of you who have always supported me in that particular way, as well.

All my best to you,

Patricia

* * *

 _ **"Long as you're holding me down, down, down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down."**_

 _ **Down**_

Olivia's eyes remained fixed on the road but she could feel her wife's stare searing a chasm into her right profile. The brunette couldn't help but smirk as she kept her focus ahead and reached for her wife's hand with her right and felt the blonde interlace her fingers with her own.

They had just picked the kids up from various locations—karate, ballet, soccer—and were now heading home on this Thursday evening to eat dinner and make sure the kids' needs were met for the evening.

Olivia brought her wife's hand to her mouth and scarcely let a feathery kiss brush against the soft skin there before returning it to her own, right thigh, all the while continuing to smile.

"Mama? Can I invite Emma over to spend the night soon?" Grace's voice questioned over the radio.

A porcelain hand appeared in her right peripheral now, and Olivia watched as Alex lowered the volume on the radio with her free hand.

"Emma from your karate class, Baby?" Olivia sat up straighter and looked in the rearview to glance at their brown-eyed daughter.

Grace nodded firmly. "She has a cat, too, like us, and she says her older sister has all the Disney movies and she would let us borrow some so we can watch them at our house."

Olivia smiled. "I think that sounds like fun, Gracie. Let's call her mother and we can set up a day. OK?" She looked in the rearview once more to see Grace smiling broadly.

 _ **"Long as you're holding me down, down, down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down."**_

The brunette turned then and looked at her wife, those crystal clear eyes watching her intently. And Olivia knew that look. Her wife was aroused, a telltale slight rosy hue to the blonde's cheeks.

Olivia had had the day off and had been doing chores around the house, prepared a crock pot dinner, all the while, texting and calling her wife non-stop, who happened to be having a slow day at work. All of the playful, sexual banter that had intersected their day had left them both more than desiring the other's company.

 _ **"I'm gon' keep lovin' you."**_

Olivia swallowed the sudden, excess moisture in her mouth and brought her lips inward, rubbing the balm she had recently applied in between them. She laughed lightly through her nose as she pulled the Rover into their driveway and pressed the button, allowing the large door to slowly begin rising. Once up, she pulled the SUV inside and came to a stop before putting the car in _park_ and shutting off the engine.

"Guys…go on inside. Take your backpacks upstairs and change and come back down."

"And make sure you get your homework and bring us anything important from your backpacks," Alex added, the heat of her gaze still singeing Olivia's skin.

And with that, the doors were opened and closed, the three Benson-Cabot children following directions and running inside.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She bit her lower lip and then looked directly at Alex, her gaze going back and forth in between those blue eyes that spoke volumes.

"Olivia…" Alex started.

Olivia cocked her head to the side and cupped her wife's cheek with her right hand. "What, Babe?"

Alex began shaking her head slowly, her eyes roaming over the brunette's face. "That photo…those pics you sent today…"

Olivia's smile increased, "Did they… _have you like_ …?"

Alex nodded. "Oh, they _had me like_ …"

"Little old _me_? In just a simple, white tank top and tight jeans?" Olivia teased.

Alex's eyes moved down to her chest, her gaze addressing both girls. "The tank top, the faded jeans, your messy ponytail…"

"Sweaty and no make-up… _had you like_?"

"God, Liv…if you only knew what you do to me…A couple of times today…" Alex smiled, "…I thought I might have peed myself a little, but…it turns out…"

"Turns out what, Al…?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "What turned out, Al?"

"Turns out…" Alex shook her head, "…you just made me…"

"Made you…?" Olivia moved her face in closer, her mouth hovering in front of her wife's. "Made you _what_ , Babe?"

"You made me so wet, Liv…" Alex whispered.

"That's what I wanted to hear…" Olivia leaned in even closer still and pressed her mouth to Alex's plushness, slowly, slightly parting her lips and letting her tongue just tease the inside of her warmth.

Alex moaned into the kiss and the brunette then felt languid thumbs dragging across her nipples, tempting slightly, instantly puckering them beneath her tank and gray hoodie.

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia whispered against her wife's mouth, her eyes still closed, "…speaking of wet."

Hands in her hair then, tugging, frantic mouths on the other, breathing rates increasing.

Not close enough for her liking, Olivia attempted to move forward, but jerked backward instead, quickly realizing she was encumbered by the seatbelt. She hastily pressed the button to yank it off of her before continuing her oral assault on the blonde.

Olivia grabbed her wife's face firmly in both hands, letting her mouth envelop Alex's, the blonde's hands now gripping Olivia's backside as best as she could in their awkward positions.

Panting, Olivia pulled away, eyes still closed. "Let's…" she cleared her throat, "…let's continue this later…" She opened her eyes to see the blue in Alex's eyes just a thin ring around her dark irises and she smiled. "OK?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded, small, warm breaths being emitted against her mouth, and she smirked. "We'd better…" Alex kissed her once more, this time slowly, sensually. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Alex leaned against the wall next to the window above their bureau, arms folded. The blinds were angled downward, still giving the bedroom privacy, yet allowing the moonlight to stream in through the slats. The blonde eyed the street below, a view of the darkened alley, 80th Street, and the next one over—81st—in the lamplight below.

Headlights of a car heading west flickered by and then a cat scurried across the alleyway and disappeared from sight, just as the bathroom door squeaked open.

Alex looked up to find her wife exiting the bathroom in a mid-thigh, deep purple, long-sleeved, henley jersey nightshirt, the cleavage unbuttoned just enough to reveal those amazing, caramel breasts.

She watched as the brunette slunk closer, a little pep in her step, a smirk on that face.

Alex turned from the window and faced her wife full-on.

"Did you like the beef stew?" Olivia asked, slithering her arms around her.

Alex nodded, her gaze steady on those rich, warm eyes before moving to the more-than-appealing plushness of the mouth in front of her.

"A little or a lot?" Olivia asked, her hands sliding downward and clutching Alex's backside firmly.

"A lot," Alex husked before clearing her throat.

Olivia leaned in then and let her forehead rest on the blonde's, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Alex watched her wife's action with intrigue and slight worry. "You OK, Liv?"

Olivia nodded against her.

Alex closed her eyes, as well, and held her wife tighter.

After a few moments of swaying slightly, body contentedly pressed against body, the brunette spoke.

"Do you think we've gotten boring, Al?"

Alex's eyes popped open. "Liv…is _that_ what you're thinking about?"

Olivia nodded slightly. "I just think about us…in the beginning…and both of us were so… _sexy_ …you know? At least _I_ was sexier. _You_ haven't changed, at all. And I don't want this to be a let's-make-Olivia-feel-better moment. I just…" The brunette pulled away then and looked at her, her expression full of love, admiration, and familiarity.

"We have kids now, Liv. We have a family. We're mothers. We can't just go around being… _sexy_ all the time." Alex smirked. "The PTA board would talk."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I mean…I'm almost fifty-two and I still feel the same turned on feeling about you like I did when we first started dating and when we were first married. It doesn't take much for me to feel all those feelings all over again every time I see you." Olivia furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. "You know?"

Alex smiled. "I do know, Liv. And I feel it all the time, too… _still_. When you come out of the shower, only in a towel…I get _wet_. When you walk through the garage door in the evening wearing your blazer and badge, even with the stress of the day etched on your face… _wet_. When you walk into the kitchen in the mornings in your robe, your eyes puffy and barely open, hair in a clip… _wet_. Picking out a chuck roast or a couple of cantaloupes in the grocery store?" Alex couldn't help but begin giggling.

Olivia grinned back and raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess… _wet_?"

Alex nodded and then felt her expression turn serious as she swallowed. "You are the most beautiful, sexiest, most caring, loving, intelligently funny person I have ever had the extreme pleasure of making a life with, making love to…" Alex tried a meek smile then, watching her wife's own face shift into that of pure emotion.

Then, in a split second, she was spun around, her wife's hands on her cheeks, that silky mouth pressed to her own, as her body began to be guided backward. Olivia's hands made quick work of her robe—the blonde nude beneath—and the silky fabric dropped to the floor just before her back half bounced twice on the bed. Within seconds, Olivia's body was stealthily on top of her own, and the sensation of those lips, that mouth on her body felt incredible—jawline, shoulders, collar bone, upper chest—before she felt the gentle manipulation of her wife's mouth on her already peaked buds. Panting, Alex placed her hands in Olivia's hair and lifted her head to look down and watch her, pulling her wife closer to her, never quite getting enough, never quite being close enough to Olivia Benson. Even when pressed to her, it was never enough. It had been that way since day one.

"More, Liv…" Alex breathed before tilting her head back and closing her eyes, allowing her body to relish in what her wife was doing to her.

Open mouthed kisses then, in between her breasts, hot breath and the wetness of cooler air hitting her as Olivia traveled downward still—ribs, belly, hips.

Alex lifted her head once more to watch the brunette and saw complete love, complete adoration, complete infatuation in those intricately sensual motions. The brunette detective's eyes were closed, her mouth and tongue working along her heated flesh, Olivia completely enthralled in her own actions as she made love to her.

Alex smiled then and bit her lower lip, feeling her body begin to tremble, her eyes begin to water.

They had always had this intimately sexual chemistry and would always have it. Making love to Olivia, being satisfied and fawned over by the most amazingly gorgeous woman she had ever known, was one of the most treasured aspects about their relationship and always would be.

No, the passion hadn't gone anywhere.

It seemed to be ever-present, waiting, anticipating, magma bubbling beneath the surface, ready to be set free, for the next time they would love each other.

Alex felt strong yet gentle hands part her thighs further then and she lifted her head from the pillow once more to find her wife's gorgeous face smiling up at her, her mouth mere millimeters from her sex. Olivia gently kissed her right thigh and then her left before she moved in and, as soon as that plush mouth was on her, all sense of any environmental awareness ceased—the car alarm outside, the screech of tires, the vibration of a text or email on one of their phones, the sound of her own breathing—and she gave into the ultimate, absolute pleasure of her wife's skills.

Alex's hands gripped her wife's silky tresses more firmly as Olivia's motions increased in firmness, increased in speed, increased in intensity. Then, the undeniable, pleasant intrusion of her wife's digits—slowly entering her—the brunette's lips and tongue still working on her more than sensitive bud.

Alex felt her eyebrows raise, her mouth part, a gasp escape her lips as she felt the build up quickly, her wife's rhythm and skill unparalleled in this department. Although she wanted it to last, she also wanted to come. And so, she let go and allowed the sensations, the intense orgasm to take over her body as her wife continued and saw her climax through.

Panting, she relaxed her stomach muscles and lowered her backside back onto the bed, not aware that she had lifted it slightly. She moaned contentedly and smiled, releasing the brunette's hair and placing her limp hands in between her breasts on her heaving chest.

She felt weight dipping to her right and then the warmth of Olivia's body pressed to her own, the soft cotton fabric covering them.

And then a kiss to her temple.

Alex turned her head, eyes still closed, and then felt her wife's mouth softly press to her own. She could feel Olivia smile against her lips before pressing her own, warm body further into her, tightening the sheet around them, neither of them aware of the slumber that would immediately take them both.

* * *

Olivia moved to the kitchen table, steaming mug in both hands, and then stopped just shy of the chair at the head of the kitchen table. She took a small sip, eyes hovering over the rim, and eyed her wife who was already sitting caddy corner, newspaper in hand, glasses on.

The blonde's eyes met her own and Olivia could see the smirk there.

And that look, that smile, that all-knowing expression assured Olivia that they had it, had always had it, and would always have it.

No question about it.


End file.
